O que não podemos deixar para trás
by Marie de Rohan
Summary: Eu o amava até confessar meus sentimentos e ele rejeitá-los, ficar com outra e ainda ir embora. Agora, quatro anos depois, ele volta e quer que eu ainda sinta o mesmo de antes?
1. Capítulo 1

**O que não podemos deixar para trás**

**Resumo:** Eu o amava até confessar meus sentimentos e ele rejeitá-los, ficar com outra e ainda ir embora. Agora, quatro anos depois, ele volta e quer que eu ainda sinta o mesmo de antes?

**Disclaimer: "Twilight" pertence a SM. ****Acham que eu estaria aqui escrevendo fanfictions se fosse meu? Eu estaria no Caribe num horário desses!**

**Capítulo 1**

Observei com frieza um dos alunos levantar a prova várias e várias vezes, como se estivesse passando a limpo a resposta do borrão para a folha oficial.

Como se ele pudesse me enganar.

O dito aluno percebeu que eu o observava e pareceu assustado. Eu ergui uma sobrancelha e voltei a ler o livro que trouxera para ocupar o tempo enquanto a turma fazia prova.

Olhei para uma das paredes, na qual um relógio marcava sem atraso que faltavam dez minutos para o término.

-Mais dez minutos. – falei, evitando contato visual. Preferi olhar a página do meu livro.

Os minutos passaram e o restante da turma começou a levantar aos poucos, entregando a prova e indo embora. Alguns desejaram boa noite, outros bom final de semana e eu retribuí como pude, sorrindo ou articulando algumas palavras. Inclusive para o espertinho no canto que colava achando que eu não via.

-Boa noite, senhorita Swan.

-Boa noite, senhor Moore.

Optei por ser formal, claro. O que não aplacou a vontade de erguer uma sobrancelha de novo e encará-lo.

Acho que ele percebeu que não poderia discutir comigo e preferiu ir embora, deixando-me sozinha na sala.

Ali, fiquei contente com o silêncio e o vazio. Arrumei minhas coisas, coloquei as provas na pasta para me divertir com as respostas no final de semana e peguei minha bolsa. O assistente da limpeza entrou na sala e desejou boa noite também quando me preparei para sair.

No corredor, deixei escapar um suspiro de alívio.

Era sexta-feira. Yay para mim.

Irei para casa e me divertirei com mais uma parte da maratona da minha série favorita.

Meu trabalho estava atrasado e com ensaios para corrigir se arrastando há semanas porque minha amiga Rosalie Hale fez questão de me viciar numa série de tevê. Não havia como eu parar de ver _House M.D. _Digo, _nada _me fazia parar de ver, nem o trabalho se acumulando em cima da mesa. Eu não dava a mínima para a série até ela me convencer a ver alguns episódios num dia.

No final, acabei levando todas as temporadas em DVD da casa dela para a minha.

Pensei em ver mais um episódio hoje... _não_... dois episódios... _talvez _três, e daí corrigir a primeira parte dos ensaios ainda hoje.

Okay, talvez quatro e uma pequena parte dos ensaios.

Suspirei.

Vício em séries era bem assustador... Eu simplesmente não consigo fazer mais nada até acabar de ver tudo. Mal me concentro no planejamento das aulas durante a semana. São como drogas. Acho que essas pessoas que veem séries deveriam ser chamadas de _usuárias_, não _telespectadores._

Dirigi-me à sala dos professores pronta para assinar o livro de ponto e ir embora para casa.

_O mais rápido possível porque quero ver House. _

Normalmente eu não apareço na sala dos professores. Prefiro chegar e ir direto para a sala, ou fazer como numa consulta ao médico: entro, falo _oi_ e pego minhas coisas e vou embora. Alguns professores do meu departamento, Literatura Inglesa e Americana, têm o costume de me chamar para conversar, mas não sinto ânimo de fazer amizades com colegas de trabalho.

_Nunca mais. _

Entrei e alguns falaram boa noite. Retribuí com um cumprimento, visualizando por um momento quem estava ali.

Duas professoras do meu departamento e colegas-professores de outros cursos. Direito, Administração, Pedagogia... Trabalho aqui há quase um ano e não os conheço por nome, apenas por rosto. Apenas conheço e converso com os meus colegas de departamento.

Se eu for despedida, vai ser por conta da minha _falta _de sociabilidade. Eles não poderão me acusar de ser incompetente com meu trabalho ou de os alunos não gostarem de mim.

Ao entrar, sem querer quase derrubei um dos professores de História, um conhecido meu. De _muito tempo. _

Alto, louro, sotaque texano. Formado em História, especializado em História Americana, principalmente no que se refere à Guerra Civil. Professor _Jasper Whitlock._

Sei praticamente tudo sobre ele, mas ele não se lembra de mim_. Ainda bem._

A última coisa que quero é que ele lembre quem eu sou. Que já nos conhecemos antes. Que ele e eu _tínhamos_ um amigo em comum.

Que tenhamos de falar sobre _ele. _

Jasper deve ser ainda amigo dele, mas como nunca conversamos...

-Desculpe. – ele disse com um sorriso.

Sorri, pedi desculpas e entrei.

Essa foi a primeira vez que conversei com ele. Com certeza ele não lembra que já almoçamos juntos num dia de domingo com o referido _amigo_ dele.

Peguei minha pasta, deixei alguns livros e saí. Ninguém notou quando eu entrei. Ninguém se importou com minha saída.

Encontrei minha picape no mesmo ponto onde estacionei horas antes. A minha surpresa foi ver Jasper parado próximo ao carro ao lado dela.

-Qual o horário mesmo do voo? Se for tarde... Não, não... Acho que dá tempo sim... Vou passar em casa então...

Fingi que não o vi e entrei logo. Ele falava ao celular. O único problema era que eu teria que esperar o telefonema acabar para dar a partida na picape e não atrapalhar com o barulho de turbina de Boeing dela.

Assim que o vi guardar o celular no bolso da calça, dei partida na minha _preciosa _e fui embora.

Cerca de vinte minutos depois, eu já estava em casa. Meu apartamento ficava perto da escola, o que era uma vantagem para quem precisava sair de casa no horário de trânsito ruim.

Deixei minhas coisas em cima da mesa para ver as mensagens na secretária eletrônica.

A primeira era de meu pai.

_-Bells, aqui é Charlie. O que é esse Skype que o Jake sugeriu que eu colocasse aqui no laptop que você me deu? É isso que você falou que deixa as ligações mais baratas? Ligue pra casa, mesmo que seja do tal Skype. É um nome engraçado. Skype. Parece de cachorro._

_BIIIIP._

Charlie e as grandes batalhas tecnológicas que ele precisa enfrentar.

A outra era de Renée, minha mãe louca.

_-Filha, mudei de celular de novo. O outro fugiu de mim. O novo número é... _

Renée e os celulares fugitivos. Um belo enredo de livro. Eu ainda vou escrever isso.

_BIIIIP _

Rosalie Hale veio logo em seguida:

_-Bella, já terminou a maratona? Preciso emprestar os DVDs pro Emmett. Ele já 'tá enchendo a paciência aqui. Já posso ir buscar? _

-Só se forem os primeiros... – murmurei casualmente, como se ela estivesse ali para responder. E se estivesse, ela ia me chutar até eu aprender a responder decentemente.

Decidi tomar banho e preparar um rápido jantar. Tenho que terminar esses DVDs antes que Rose apareça para sequestrá-los.

Sim, banho para começar a noite.

Enquanto senti a água quente tocar a pele e os cabelos, não sei como lembrei o dia em que conheci Jasper Whitlock.

_Um domingo no enorme condomínio da família do nosso amigo em comum._

_Do amigo que eu achava que seria para sempre._

_Ele, segurando meu braço e me aproximando da mesa onde Jasper estava sentado para me apresentar ao grupo. Havia apenas duas mesas, e eu quis sentar na outra porque Rosalie era a única que eu conhecia._

_-Pessoal, esta aqui é Isabella Swan... amiga de Rosalie._

_O grupo à mesa me saudou segurando uma lata de cerveja. Quase todo mundo tinha uma bebida._

_-Você já conhece Paul, Seth, Eric... aquele é Jasper e a fadinha irritante ao lado é namorada dele, Alice Brandon._

_O casal a saudou. Alice deu um sorriso simpático e assentiu a cabeça, bufando depois para o comentário. Ela tinha um sorriso lindo que compensava o pequeno tamanho dela, e eu nunca o esqueci._

_E Jasper nada mais fez que falar "oi" num sotaque texano._

Isso já havia sido há mais de quatro anos.

_Como o tempo passa rápido. _Lembro-me desse dia como se fosse ontem.

Senti o movimento dos meus dedos no cabelo, esfregando meu _shampoo_ de morango, diminuírem quando lembrei-me também do rosto _dele. _

Balancei a cabeça e voltei a esfregar os dedos nos fios com força, para me livrar assim dessa lembrança.

Cerca de quinze minutos depois, já estava com meu pijama favorito e arrumando o sofá para ver mais quatro episódios de _House M.D _enquanto esperava a comida aquecer no micro-ondas.

Mais dez minutos depois, estava no meu lugar no sofá, com controle numa mão, prato de comida na outra, e sorrindo como uma boba quando comecei a ouvir a música da aberturar tocar no aparelho.

Talvez _cinco _episódios não matassem _taaanto_ assim meu trabalho no final de semana.

Eram assim todas as noites nos últimos quatro anos: sozinha, dificilmente saindo para encontrar meus amigos ou colegas de trabalho, fazendo o possível para esquecer o que se passou entre _ele _e eu.

_-Oi. – notei o sotaque texano de Jasper – _Edward_ falou muito sobre você, Isabella._

_-Bella. – eu o corrigi e o vi sorrir – E o que mais que _Edward _falou sobre mim? _

_-Que você veio de Forks, gosta de ser chamada de Bella, seu pai é chefe de polícia, estuda Literatura na Universidade de Washington e adora comida italiana. – a namorada de Jasper respondeu sem rodeios._

_Senti meu queixo cair. Ao meu lado, _ele _coçou a cabeça e sorriu completamente sem jeito._

_Limpei minha garganta e, fingindo indignação, encarei-o, colocando as mãos nos quadris._

_-Você contou TUDO a respeito de mim?_

_-Hmm... – ele fingiu fazer um enorme esforço para pensar e curvou os lábios num sorriso torto – Acho que não contei sobre você ter dois pés esquerdos e viver tropeçando..._

_-Oh, ele falou sobre isso, sim. – Jasper comentou. _

_Aí eu fingi uma indignação ainda maior:_

_-EDWARD CULLEN!_

Pisquei e balancei a cabeça. Não queria mais pensar naquelas coisas.

Evitar pensar o máximo possível _nele – _primeira das regras que Rosalie impôs para esquecer o que passei.

Esquecer o que Edward Cullen me fez passar.

* * *

_**Nota:** Primeira história... espero que gostem! Digam o que acharam nos comentários! :)_

_Um beijo, Marie  
_


	2. Capítulo 2

**O que não podemos deixar para trás**

**Resumo:** Eu o amava até confessar meus sentimentos e ele rejeitá-los, ficar com outra e ainda ir embora. Agora, quatro anos depois, ele volta e quer que eu ainda sinta o mesmo de antes?

**Disclaimer: "Twilight" pertence a SM. ****Acham que eu estaria aqui escrevendo fanfictions se fosse meu? Eu estaria em Paris numa hora dessas!**

**Capítulo 2**

Segundas-feiras são entediantes ao extremo para muita gente, mas, para mim, sempre foi meu dia favorito. Porque é o dia em que posso dizer, com toda segurança, que começo uma nova fase.

Trabalhava há nove meses numa universidade particular em Seattle. O começo não foi fácil por conta da exigência dos diretores com o conteúdo e as aulas que os novatos ministram, mas depois de algumas semanas eu já havia entrado no ritmo. Podia até dizer que os alunos _gostavam _de mim.

Pelo menos nisso eu acreditava.

Passei o final de semana vendo _House M.D. _numa maratona viciante, evitando telefonemas de Rose e corrigindo trabalhos e provas. De sábado para domingo eu praticamente não dormi, tentando terminar a pilha de trabalhos e lançando notas. Domingo eu terminei a quarta temporada e resolvi descansar.

Isso depois de chorar horrores com o final.

Depois da choradeira que durou até meio-dia de domingo, resolvi dar um tempo em _House_ e planejar minhas aulas.

Com isso consegui organizar minha semana e tinha certo tempo livre para ver mais uma temporada até sábado.

Rose que esperasse mais um pouco.

Claro que não ia conseguir ignorar os telefonemas dela por muito tempo... e, conhecendo minha amiga, ela reviraria o mundo para ter de volta as coisas que emprestava aos outros.

Saindo do apartamento na picape, aproveitei para respirar fundo naquele final de manhã de segunda-feira.

Seattle podia ter o tempo mais instável do mundo, mas eu amava a cidade. Não há outro lugar do mundo que eu mais adore estar do que aqui. Calma, com os imigrantes, os Starbucks, as lembranças que ainda se formavam. Meus poucos amigos me ajudaram na adaptação nos primeiros meses...

_E Rose foi uma delas. _

Senti remorso e resolvi mandar um SMS falando que ligaria depois do trabalho.

_Ela vai entender meu vício e vai deixar ficar mais um pouco com os DVDs. _

Mal articulei meu plano de lidar com o ciúme doentio que Rose tinha pelas coisas dela e já estava no estacionamento da faculdade. Tomei muito cuidado para não bater em nenhum carro e não deixar minha picape ser chamada pelos adjetivos mais coloridos.

Minha picape era tão especial para mim que, mesmo sendo de 1953, eu não queria me livrar dela. A não ser que alguém me _desse _um carro lindo e especial, isso se depois da minha _preciosa _ter sua 16ª morte sem possibilidade de ressurreição.

Subi as escadas e cheguei à sala dos professores, apenas para pegar algumas pastas e livros do meu armário e sair. Notei logo que os professores engajados em alguma discussão sobre salário e cortes do governo. Eram esses os tópicos mais normais, porque eles também, em alguns dias mais frequentes, falavam sobre férias em Paris ou no Caribe ou sobre a mulher de alguém que não era bonita o bastante para o marido.

Tinha ânsia de vômito quando estou por perto dessas discussões.

-Bella. – Angela Weber, uma das colegas com quem mais gostava de conversar e que também era do departamento de Literatura, chamou meu nome da forma como eu gostava – Muito trabalho no final de semana?

Percebi que ela indicava com o queixo o material que eu tinha em mãos. Muitas pastas com trabalhos e provas corrigidas.

-Sim. – respondi com um sorriso. Angela não era uma daquele grupo que gostava de falar sobre quantos cursos fizera ou como ferrou o aluno engraçadinho no semestre passado. Ela era uma pessoa extremamente simples, e muito competente no serviço – Você também?

-Pode-se dizer que sim... - ela deu uma risada meio sem graça – Na verdade, fiquei vendo um seriado e não parei até ver que precisava passar umas horas dormindo menos para corrigir as provas.

-Meu Deus, você _também _faz isso? – não pude deixar de exclamar num sussurro forçado, sentindo uma divertida excitação invadir meu ser. Como poderia deixar? – Eu fiquei vendo _House M.D_ sexta e sábado!

-Eu adoro _House, _mas comigo o caso é com _NCIS. _– ela falou com um enorme sorriso, quase sussurrando para não chamar a atenção dos outros – Não tive como parar!

-Sei como se sente. – tive que responder. Minha tarde mal começou e já estava completa com Angela revelando mais um ponto em comum.

A discussão à mesa dos professores ficou mais acirrada. Eles riam e contavam algum caso que envolvia alunos tirando chacota de professores novatos.

-Sobre o que é agora? – resolvi perguntar a Angela – Mais uma sobre os alunos que perseguem professores?

-Não... – ela deu outra risada – Parece que um professor foi demitido na semana passada e contrataram um novo.

-Hmm. – murmurei com indiferença. Aquilo era motivo para rir? Estávamos na metade do semestre de verão e era o pior momento para um professor chegar. Ele iria encontrar um caos em sala de aula e levaria um tempo para se adaptar.

-Eles riem de tudo, sabe disso. – Angela falou e eu assenti. Ela também se incomodava com aquelas coisas.

-Bem... – olhei meu relógio e dei um suspiro – Preciso entrar em sala. Nós nos vemos...?

-Depois. – ela piscou, como se indicasse que queria continuar conversando comigo sobre as séries de tevê – Boa aula, Bella.

-Igualmente. – acenei e saí da sala dos professores, dirigindo-me à turma que teria aula de Literatura Americana.

* * *

-Até amanhã, senhorita Swan. – o último ano disse ao sair e fechar a porta. Apenas quando isso aconteceu permiti que um suspiro de cansaço escapasse.

Algumas vezes era cansativo ser professor.

Tive uma longa conversa com a turma com relação aos ensaios e algumas notas e tivemos que adotar mais alguns critérios de avaliação para ajudar a turma, pois a média estava abaixo do estabelecido logo no começo do semestre.

Alunos que não estudavam... Até quando?

Há cinco anos que comecei a lecionar, depois de uma longa jornada de graduação e mestrado, e ficar um ano desempregada. Sempre fiquei em Seattle, pois achava que não estaria tão longe assim de meu pai. Forks nunca foi lugar para mim. Não que eu não gostasse – ou tivesse os mesmos pensamentos de minha mãe, que aquela cidade era pequena demais –, o problema é que eu nunca conseguiria seguir a carreira que eu quisesse apenas ficando lá.

Em Seattle eu consegui lugar para estudar, formar e um emprego numa época muito difícil, economicamente falando. Para estar numa faculdade particular como essa em que trabalhava, a pessoa precisa no mínimo ter mestrado e muita qualificação. Era mesmo uma sorte eu ter sido contratada e, com isso, ter me estabilizado de certa forma.

Houve gente que já falou que seguir a área de Literatura nunca me permitiria ter dinheiro para comer.

Como _ele. _

_Segurando meu diploma, aproximei-me dos meus amigos e meus pais. Charlie fingia não chorar escondendo os olhos atrás da câmera (__**digital)**__ e Renée não quis esconder nada, optando por deixar as lágrimas à mostra, maquiagem borrada e tudo._

_Rosalie e Jacob estavam lá também... E __**ele**__, que me abraçou mais forte e me deixou sentir o cheiro da colônia que usava. _

_E eu __**adorava**__ aquele cheiro. _

_-Não se esqueça de juntar o dinheiro no cofrinho... – ele riu e tive que dar um tapa de brincadeira no braço dele. _

_Depois me abraçou de novo para sentir o calor dele e ouvi-lo falar o quanto estava feliz e orgulhoso de mim. _

A entrada do pessoal da limpeza fez com que voltasse a arrumar minhas coisas. Era com frequência que eu lembrava esse dia.

_Eu já havia declarado o que sentia a ele._

Saí da sala, agora não mais disfarçando o bocejo provocado pela última aula do dia. Era hora de voltar para casa e ver mais um episódio de _House. _

Ou dois. Dois não matariam o trabalho que tenho a fazer.

_Sempre pensando positivamente, né, Isabella Marie Swan?_

Isso fez com que me lembrasse de Angela, ela provavelmente na sala dos professores naquele horário. Podíamos conversar só um pouco e trocar mais seriados. Ela disse que gostava de _House. _E eu não conhecia o que ela citou. Será que ela pode me emprestar os DVDs?

Antes mesmo de entrar, já do corredor eu conseguia ouvir as vozes mais marcantes falando e rindo alto do santuário dos docentes. De vez eu quando aquilo ali parecia um _bar _de tanta conversa alta, casos e boatos que tinha.

Entrei e percebi logo que estava lotada. Com um aglomerado bem no meio, ocupado espaço e atrapalhando o caminho. Procurei por Angela apenas com os olhos, porque muito provavelmente com tanto barulho ali ninguém conseguiria me ouvir se eu perguntasse.

Foi quando eu o vi.

O marcante cabelo cor de cobre bagunçado, a risada que fez com que eu me apaixonasse, os ombros largos...

Era _ele. _

_NÃO. NÃO. NÃO. NÃO._

De costas, ouvindo algum comentário, rindo de alguém.

Então era _dele _que falavam? Era _ele _o professor substituto?

_Não. Não. Não. Não! _

Quando foi que ele voltou para Seattle? Por que ele tinha que trabalhar no mesmo lugar que eu?

_Não... _

Não podia ficar no mesmo espaço que ele. Nunca eu ia conseguir aguentar mais de cinco segundos perto dele, sem lembrar o que já aconteceu entre nós.

Acho que ele sentiu alguém observando-o, porque ele começou a virar o rosto para olhar para trás.

_Ele não pode me ver. Eu não posso vê-lo._

_Não!_

Como uma covarde, saí correndo da sala e tomei cuidado para não tropeçar num dos degraus ao descer as escadas.

Foi sem ar que cheguei ao estacionamento, procurando pela minha picape para voltar para casa. Eu _tinha _que sair dali logo.

Logo que avistei o vermelho mais arruinado de todos, vi uma cabeleira loura próximo ao meu carro. Senti meu corpo ficar tenso com a possibilidade de ter sido seguida da sala dos professores, até perceber que a cabeleira loura estava em cima do capô, de pernas cruzadas, batendo os dedos lentamente na lataria.

Era Rosalie.

Em todos os momentos de crise, ela sempre esteve lá.

_Ela já estava aqui._

Provavelmente porque queria pegar de volta os DVDs dela, mesmo assim... Era tão _gratificante_ vê-la aqui.

Acho que ela notou que acontecera algo, porque deu um salto do carro e veio em minha direção quase correndo, mostrando no rosto a preocupação que sentia.

-O que houve? – foi a única pergunta.

Não consegui responder na hora porque senti as primeiras lágrimas escorrerem. Talvez já estivessem ali, mas só agora as havia notado.

Assim como notei a pressão no estômago e a vontade de vomitar.

Corri para um arbusto e despejei todo meu lanche e almoço em cima das plantas. Rose segurou meu cabelo, esfregando minha costa e ficando mais nervosa. Consegui distinguir as palavras "bem", "aconteceu", "hospital"...

Apenas aproximadamente vinte minutos depois eu estava no meu carro, no banco do passageiro, bebendo longos goles d'água para tirar o gosto ruim da boca. Rose comprou pelo menos três garrafas e limpou meu rosto com lenços umedecidos.

E me fez entrar no carro porque _"de maneira alguma eu ia sujar o carro dela". _

-Bella... – ela começou já num tom preocupado que me fez querer recomeçar a chorar – Conta o que houve... Há tempos que você não chora assim, só quando...

Não virei o rosto para ver a expressão dela. Mas senti-a ficar tensa de novo, com algo na ponta da língua, quase deixando escapar o nome da pessoa que me fez tremer na sala dos professores.

-Ele está aqui. – murmurei. Minha garganta doía. Minha voz estava irreconhecível até mesmo para mim.

-_Ele? _– ela apertou minha mão.

Apenas assenti a cabeça.

-_Edward _está aqui? – ela parecia incrédula. Fechei os olhos e estremeci ao ouvir o nome dele – O que _ele _faz aqui? Veio atrás de você?

Deixei escapar uma curta risada sarcástica. Como se _eu_ já tivesse significado alguma coisa para ele ter que vir atrás de mim.

-Na sala dos professores... – consegui pronunciar – Parece que ele vai trabalhar aqui.

-Oh...

Rose _queria _dizer alguma coisa. Mas ela sabia que não era o momento adequado para conselhos ou palavras de consolo.

-Vamos... – finalmente ela decidiu anunciar – Vamos pra casa.

Pelo menos ela não se lembrou de cobrar os DVDs. Eu ia precisar mesmo deles.

* * *

**Obrigada pelos comentários :) comecei bem? E o que acharam do segundo capítulo? Dá pra continuar?**

**Próxima atualização será dia 14/10! **

**Um beijo, Marie.**


	3. Capítulo 3

**O que não podemos deixar para trás**

**Resumo:** Eu o amava até confessar meus sentimentos e ele rejeitá-los, ficar com outra e ainda ir embora. Agora, quatro anos depois, ele volta e quer que eu ainda sinta o mesmo de antes?

**Disclaimer: "Twilight" pertence a SM. ****Acham que eu estaria aqui escrevendo fanfictions se fosse meu? Eu estaria em Londres numa hora dessas! **

**Capítulo 3**

A viagem até meu apartamento foi mais silenciosa que no dia que meu coração foi partido e Rosalie cuidou de mim. Naquela época, ela pedia para eu ficar calma, que tudo ia se resolver e que as coisas iam ser melhores daquele jeito, sem Edward na minha vida...

Mas agora conseguia ouvir as engrenagens movendo na cabeça dela, pensando muito para encontrar a resposta para a mesma pergunta que eu tinha: _O que ele fazia de volta a Seattle? _

Não trocamos uma palavra até ela praticamente me escoltar para dentro do apartamento, olhando para os lados como um daqueles guarda-costas que vemos trabalhando na televisão. Entramos e ela me fez sentar na minha poltrona favorita antes de rumar ao banheiro do meu quarto.

Não sei quanto tempo ela ficou lá, porque foi só eu piscar que vi uma mão com unhas perfeitas estendendo um pano na minha direção.

-Emmett vai chegar daqui a pouco. – ela falou – Você tem comida ou eu peço pelo telefone?

-Emmett? – murmurei e passei o pano no meu rosto, abandonando-o depois. Acho que era a primeira vez que eu falei desde que anunciei que Edward estava trabalhando no mesmo local que eu, assim como se tivesse anunciado que o apocalipse chegara.

-Ele está trazendo meu carro. – ela explicou e depois ela se acomodou no sofá próximo à minha poltrona – Bella, eu...

Quando eu a ouvi pronunciar meu nome, ergui o rosto e esperei pela opinião dela.

-Eu achei que você estivesse mais forte depois de todos esses anos.

Baixei o rosto e ergui uma das mãos.

-Por favor... – consegui articular, um pouco mais áspera – Eu não preciso de sermão agora, Rose...

-Ele não pode abater você assim, como se fosse uma maldita criptonita. – ela se exasperou, movendo os braços como se indicasse o tamanho do problema – Tudo aconteceu há _quatro anos, _Bella!

-Foi um pouco mais que isso. – eu consegui falar. Até nos meus ouvidos acho que pareci uma criancinha e Rose notou isso.

E ela suspirou. _Muito _cansada.

Ainda com o rosto voltado para o chão, ouvi Rosalie levantar-se e pegar meu telefone da base e ir em direção à cozinha.

Alguns minutos se passaram e ouvi-a conversar com alguém, falando meu endereço e alguma coisa sobre o troco.

_Ah, sim, a comida. _

Emmett chegaria em questão de minutos e com certeza estaria faminto.

-Pedi comida chinesa. – ela anunciou ao voltar - Pedi uma coisa com vegetais pra não ouvir suas suspeitas de comer carne de cachorro.

-Hmm. – não consegui evitar o sorriso e ela percebeu isso.

-Bella... – ela voltou a se sentar no sofá, estendendo a mão para apertar a minha – Eu já falei tantas vezes pra ser forte que virou clichê... _Edward _não deveria mais ter esse efeito sobre você. Ele provou _centenas _de vezes que ele não servia pra ter um relacionamento mais sério, com uma pessoa como você.

Apertei a mão dela de novo e deixei escapar um suspiro cansado.

-Queria saber como ele veio trabalhar no mesmo lugar. – encontrei os olhos dela ao falar – O que você acha?

Vi-a dar de ombros.

-Jasper? – foi a aposta dela.

-Não tinha pensado nele... – baixei o rosto. Claro que um amigo poderia ser uma ponte para conseguir um emprego lá e Jasper _tinha _que ser amigo de Edward – Quando eu cheguei hoje, uma das professoras falou que um substituto começaria a trabalhar esta semana. Quando terminei minhas aulas, fui à sala dos professores e o vi lá.

-Ele não viu você? – ela arregalou os olhos.

-Não dei tempo pra isso... corri de lá antes de ele me ver. O resto você já sabe.

Rosalie apertou os lábios como se estivesse reprimindo alguma coisa.

-Pode falar, eu aguento. – falei com toda a segurança.

-Você percebe que vai ter que dividir o espaço com ele a partir de agora, né?

Minha segurança foi toda para o espaço. Senti de novo as lágrimas se formarem nos olhos e os braços de Rose me envolvendo.

-Ah, Bella... – ela me balançava como uma criancinha – Você vai superar tudo... _de vez... _e _pra sempre. _

-Eu queria poder... _nunca _ter conhecido Edward na minha vida... – falei, sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem.

Ficamos juntas naquele abraço até Rose me sentir mais calma e ela erguer meu rosto.

-Até qual temporada de _House _você viu?

-Hmm... – mordi o lábio. Se não fossem esses DVDs ela nem teria aparecido na faculdade para tirar satisfações por conta da minha demora – Eu ia começar a quinta temporada...

Rosalie fez uma careta.

-Eu odeio o começo dessa temporada, os episódios são muito ruins, mas o _Hugh Laurie _é tão...

Acho que ela tinha algo bombástico para revelar sobre o ator principal, mas esqueceu e ficou apenas com a boca aberta por um ou dois minutos, até alguém bateu na porta e ela correu para atender.

Segundos depois, ouvi a voz estridente de Emmett e mais um barulho de sacolas. Acho que a comida chegou com ele.

-PORRA, BELLS! – ele, como sempre, usou a interjeição favorita para me saudar – 'CÊ VAI COMER MATO DE NOVO, MENINA? – depois se virou para Rosalie e entregou a comida para ela e beijar-lhe nos lábios – Já paguei, amor. O entregador subiu comigo.

-Eu ainda não confio neles. Tenho certeza que eles pegaram algum cachorro abandonado, mataram e fizeram isso aí que vocês vão comer.

Emmett deu uma risada estrondosa. Aposto que o vizinho do penúltimo andar ouviu.

-Agora que já estou aqui... – ele se largou sobre o sofá mais largo – O que foi que aconteceu?

-Bella viu Edward hoje. – Rosalie anunciou, rumando para a cozinha – Ela entrou em choque.

-PORRA, BELLS! – a interjeição foi mais forte e acabei dando um pulo da poltrona tamanho o susto que levei – DEPOIS DE QUATRO ANOS, MENINA?

-Eu falei a mesma coisa! – Rose gritou da cozinha, remexendo os pratos e talheres e voltando para a sala, ajeitando tudo na minha mesinha de centro – Mas você sabe como é o _efeito Edward. _

Na verdade, Emmett só ouviu falar de Edward. Ele não chegou a conhecê-lo e só sabe as histórias que Rose e eu dividimos nesse tempo.

-Rapaz, eu tô faminto. – ele esfregou a barriga – Acho que não como há dias.

Rose e eu erguemos uma sobrancelha para ele.

-Ok, ok. Eu me enchi na Subway há três horas. Isso já é uma eternidade pra mim.

E então ele pegou um prato e indicou uma das caixas de comida.

-Vira-lata com pimenta sichuan pra você, Bells? – ele ofereceu, forçando o prato na minha direção enquanto eu fazia cara de nojo.

* * *

Organizar aulas. Arrumar roupa de trabalho. Cabelo. Maquiagem. Material. Livros.

Confere. Confere. Confere. Confere. Confere. Confere.

Podiam dizer que é uma desculpa, mas pensei muito antes de sair do apartamento para ir trabalhar, temendo encontrar Edward pelos corredores. Mas depois racionalizei como Rosalie: ele provavelmente não falaria comigo, não trabalharia hoje e nem teria tempo de estar na sala dos professores no mesmo instante que eu.

Mesmo assim, ainda pensei várias vezes eu ligar para avisar que não daria aula por estar doente, com alguma intoxicação alimentar depois de comer uma suspeita comida chinesa.

Mas Rose falou que eu tinha que ser corajosa e enfrentar a situação. Que a cada dia que eu dividisse mais e mais o espaço com Edward, os poderes dele se enfraqueceriam e então eu ficaria mais forte, sem espaço mais para a insegurança que ele provocou em mim.

Foi por isso que eu decidi ir mesmo trabalhar. Principalmente depois que Rose tomou meus DVDs e prometeu devolvê-los se eu completasse a semana sem faltar.

Cheguei ao trabalho mais cedo que o normal e fui direto para a sala de aula, onde me instalei e esperei por meus alunos.

O primeiro a chegar, como sempre, foi Felix Daniels, um estudantes dos mais assíduos das minhas aulas. Ele era sempre o primeiro a chegar, mas nunca ficava para conversar no final das aulas, como alguns faziam.

E ele pareceu... constrangido de me ver ali.

-Boa tarde, senhorita Swan. – ele falou num tom cordial antes de atestar – Chegou mais cedo hoje.

-Ah, sim. – forcei um sorriso – Nenhum trânsito hoje.

-Mas você nunca chega atrasada também.

-Que bom, não é mesmo? – o sorriso forçado começava a doer.

Felix sentou-se e abriu um livro. Era um de Steinbeck, mas só consegui ver as letras garrafais do nome do autor e não do título.

_-A Leste do Éden_. – escutei-o falar.

Encontrei os olhos azuis dele. Acho que ele percebeu que eu queria ver o título.

-Já adiantado, senhor Daniels? – perguntei, dando um sorriso mais genuíno desta vez – Steinbeck é só no próximo semestre.

-Eu sei. Olhei suas recomendações dos outros semestres.

Ah, como eu queria que todos meus alunos fossem assim...

-Não sabe o quanto fico feliz por vê-lo se preparando assim.

Aquilo pareceu ter efeito nele. Um sorriso mais largo apareceu no rosto.

-Obrigado, senhorita Swan.

Resolvi deixá-lo concentrado na leitura e organizar minhas notas para a aula. Até que não seria tão ruim assim passar direto pela sala dos professores se fosse para conhecer um pouquinho mais meus alunos.

Mas não passou nem cinco minutos de silêncio e ouvi a voz dele de novo:

-Se... S-Senhorita Swan?

Ergui o rosto para ver Felix hesitante e _muito _próximo da minha mesa. Nem percebi quando ele se levantou.

-Sim?

-Eu... hmm... – ele tinha uma das mãos no bolso da calça jeans – Um dia...

-Sim? – tentei de novo, tentando persuadi-lo a falar.

Daniels limpou a garganta e ajeitou os ombros, endireitando também a coluna.

-Um dia eu escrevi algo... para a senhorita. – finalmente ele falou, tirando um pedaço de papel dobrado do bolso.

Pisquei duas vezes e estendi a mão para pegar o que ele me oferecia.

No entanto, no momento em que ia tocar, uma onda de náusea me atacou e me fez hesitar. Olhei de novo nos profundos olhos azuis dele e engoli o enjoo, tentando esquecer um mau pressentimento.

-O... Obrigada... senhor Daniels. – forcei um sorriso e peguei o papel.

-É... É um poema. – ele se apressou em dizer, provavelmente porque minha expressão de dúvida dizia tudo – Eu gosto de escrever, e suas aulas me inspiram muito. – deu um sorriso antes de continuar – Escrevi esse poema logo na sua primeira aula, quando você leu um poema de Emily Dickinson. Por favor... – o sorriso morreu – Não leia agora, eu vou me sentir envergonhado se não gostar.

-Oh... – não pude deixar de sorrir – Além de excepcionalmente estudioso, ainda é poeta?

-Tento ser. – ele esfregou a nuca como sinal de modéstia – Espero que não se importe com o meu pedido.

-Não, claro que não. – guardei o papel na minha agenda pessoal – Obrigado, senhor Daniels.

-Espero que goste, senhorita Swan. – ele falou, afastando-se da mesa e voltando para a cadeira e o livro.

Apesar de esclarecido, meu pressentimento ruim não havia cessado. Enquanto ele lia, tirei discretamente o papel dobrado da agenda e "murei" minha mesa com os livros e material para que ele não percebesse o que eu lia.

_O relógio parou o ponteiro no momento_

_Em que os gloriosos lábios pronunciaram o nome_

_Da poetisa que morreu pela beleza._

_Provavelmente porque quem_

_Agora pronuncia os versos_

_Foi a causa da mais be(l)la morte._

Sem entender, senti minhas mãos começarem a suar com os próximos versos.

_A voz da be(l)la morte_

_Atacou minha pele, meu sangue, meu coração_

_Ela continuou proferindo sem parar_

_Desatenta ao próprio destino_

_Que minha mente traçou._

_Despindo-a, sugando-a, gritando-a_

_Ah! Como eu queria passear por aquele be(l)lo corpo_

_Fazendo com que cada nervo do meu ser_

_Quisesse também morrer pela beleza_

Abaixo do último verso, ele escreveu _La Bella Mort, F. Daniels_ e a data da nossa primeira aula: _25/07_.

Poesia nunca havia sido meu forte e sempre precisei de ajuda de teóricos para compreender muitos dos melhores poemas da literatura. Mas eu sabia ver quando eles eram ruins, claros, explícitos e excepcionais. Achei o poema bem simples, com toda a transparência de uma alma jovem que queria mostrar admiração pela professora de literatura.

Sim, era isso.

Felix Daniels era um poeta que pode ter um futuro brilhante se continuar com a prática. Fez uma bonita homenagem para mim, tentando disfarçar a paixonite que sentia. Só isso.

Então, se é só isso, por que esse pressentimento ruim não passava?

* * *

**Olha só, os comentários estão aumentando :) obrigada a quem comentou no capítulo passado! **

**Infelizmente não haverá atualização no próximo domingo. Postarei um capítulo novo dia 28/10! Só uma dica: duas pessoas vão se encontrar e não será nada agradável... :) O que acharam do aluno de Bella? Será que ele dará problemas? Perguntas, perguntas.**

**Um beijo, Marie. **


	4. Capítulo 4

**O que não podemos deixar para trás**

**Resumo:** Eu o amava até confessar meus sentimentos e ele rejeitá-los, ficar com outra e ainda ir embora. Agora, quatro anos depois, ele volta e quer que eu ainda sinta o mesmo de antes?

**Disclaimer: "Twilight" pertence a SM. ****Acham que eu estaria aqui escrevendo fanfictions se fosse meu? Eu estaria na Ilha de Páscoa numa hora dessas! **

**Capítulo 4**

Três semanas se passaram num piscar de olhos.

E nesse tempo eu não vi Edward Cullen uma única vez. Entrava e saía de sala como se estivesse fugindo do inferno mais quente do mundo.

Em todo esse tempo, não confiava ainda em mim mesma para encará-lo. Era quase a mesma situação de anos atrás, quando confessei meus sentimentos.

_-Então continuamos na mesma? – olhei a figura dele através dos meus cílios. Ele tinha os lábios duramente pressionados numa linha, a expressão calculada, como se pensasse com muito cuidado o que dizer._

_À mesa de um restaurante em Port Angeles, onde nos encontramos para conversar sobre minha "confissão", ele do outro lado enquanto eu traçava com meu indicador direito círculos na mesa, senti meu coração ficar mais pesado com cada olhar de pena que recebi dele._

_E eu não podia encará-lo. _

_Na minha cabeça, a mesma frase se repetia, algo como "não era para ser assim" juntamente com "isso não está acontecendo". _

_No final de semana passado eu tomei a iniciativa e contei o que sentia por ele. _

_Ele falou que não queria arruinar nossa amizade. E que não tinha intenção de ter um relacionamento sério com o final da faculdade dele. _

_Na minha cabeça, só ouvi as mesmas palavras. _

_**Não era para ser assim.**_

_**Isso não está acontecendo. **_

Depois que confessei meus sentimentos e perceber que haviam sido rejeitados, simplesmente sumi da vista de Edward por duas semanas – tão constrangida me sentia de olhar naqueles orbes verdes depois de me abrir com a pessoa que mais estava nos meus pensamentos.

Sumi por duas semanas. Evitei-o por Seattle por dois anos ainda. Três semanas agora era fácil se comparado ao que passei antes.

Entrei na sala dos professores muito cedo, como era de costume agora para evitar Edward. Ia pegar e deixar algumas coisas no meu escaninho. Atualmente eu mais pegava que deixava para evitar ter que voltar aqui quando precisasse de algum material.

Isso significava uma Bella carregando pastas, material e bolsas por todos os corredores e sofrendo de dor nas costas todos os dias.

Quando abri meu escaninho, meus olhos imediatamente pousaram no _presente _do dia.

Era um envelope pardo que tinha provavelmente mais um poema novo. Era constante agora que Felix Daniels deixasse com a secretária da sala dos professores um envelope com um ou dois poemas para mim depois do dia que aceitei ler o que ele escreveu no primeiro dia de aula.

Dizer que eu estava ficando mais e mais incomodada com o rapaz era atestar o óbvio.

Com certeza ele não fazia por mal. Ele ficou contente que eu tivesse lido e gostado. Agora eu pagava o preço por ter me mostrado muito _receptiva _aos escritos dele.

Peguei o envelope logo senti que era mais pesado que os outros. Abri-o sem precisar rasgá-lo porque não estava colado.

Havia um CD nele. Sem inscrição.

Dei um suspiro. Maravilhoso agora. Ele devia achar que um poema não era o bastante e ele resolveu gravar um CD com todos os poemas que ele já escreveu sobre a minha aula no computador dele. Talvez tenha até um romance a respeito.

Guardei o CD no envelope e joguei-o de volta ao meu escaninho, trancando-o. Eu teria que deixar mais um recado com a secretária para não aceitar mais nada de Felix, isso depois de outras cinco vezes na semana _passada._

Dirigi-me à mesa de Heidi, uma garota que devia ter a minha idade, mas não completou metade dos estudos que eu tenho. Ela tinha as pernas cruzadas, computador ligado, e provavelmente respondia recados no bate-papo do Facebook ao mesmo tempo em que lixava as unhas.

-Heidi, oi... – aproximei-me como se não quisesse mais nada e como se não estivesse internamente furiosa por ela não entender parte alguma da frase _**não aceite mais nada que aluno Felix Daniels entregar aqui na sala para mim.**_

_**-**_Ah, senhorita Swan. – ela deixou a lixa de lado e posicionou o corpo na cadeira para ficar mais confortável – Um aluno deixou hoje um envelope. Deixei no seu escaninho.

Tive que morder o lábio para evitar soltar um comentário.

-Heidi... – disfarcei o melhor que pude a irritação – Já falei antes que não quero mais que aceite nada desse aluno.

Heidi me olhou tão inexpressivamente que achei que não tivesse coisa alguma funcionando naquela cabeça. Bem, se fosse oca explicaria o fato de ela não entender o meu pedido.

-Ok. – e voltou de novo a pegar a lixa e a se concentrar no bate-papo.

Internamente eu balancei minha cabeça. Provavelmente ela não tinha nada mesmo.

Girei meus calcanhares e me preparei para sair da sala. Não podia demorar muito porque eu não conhecia o horário dos outros professores e tinha muito medo de esbarrar em Edward por ali.

Abri a porta e dei de cara com uma das minhas alunas do último semestre, de Literatura Americana, preparada para bater na porta.

-Hmm... Boa tarde, senhorita Swan.

Pisquei duas vezes. Ela parecia assustada em me ver.

-Boa tarde, senhorita Hoggs. – analisei a figura dela por mais dois segundos antes de dar passagem para ela – Entre.

-Eu... hmm... – ela olhou para trás como se tivesse medo que alguém ouvisse – Gostaria de... conversar com _você. _

Talvez eu tenha piscado mais duas vezes.

-Comigo?

-Sim. – ela engoliu em seco, vi suor se formar na testa dela – É meio urgente. E _muito _sério.

Adela Hoggs não era uma aluna ruim, mas também não era das mais brilhantes. Era daquele tipo de aluna que gostava mais de passar pela disciplina sem fazer grandes aparições, sem fazer comentários.

-Hmm... – desta vez era eu quem murmurava – Quer conversar aqui dentro?

-Não. – ela respondeu meio urgente, apontando para um dos lados do corredor – Podemos usar uma das cabines da biblioteca? Acho que é mais seguro lá.

A forma como ela agia estava me dando medo. Eu assenti e praticamente corremos lá, ela com o passo firme e urgente, olhando para trás enquanto praticamente corria pelo corredor.

Entramos na biblioteca e eu, usando meu poder de professora, rapidamente consegui uma cabine de orientação. Elas não eram à prova de som, mas eram mais do que discretas para discutir qualquer caso num tom mais apropriado. Ninguém nos ouviria.

-Bem, senhorita Hoggs... – comecei, cruzando as mãos enquanto apoiava os cotovelos na mesa de madeira fria – Pronta para contar o que houve?

Adela deu um suspiro, fechou os olhos, deu outro suspiro, abriu os olhos.

-Desculpe por trazê-la aqui, mas eu fiquei preocupada com você e quis alertá-la.

-Alertar? – repeti o verbo dela em outro tempo – Sobre o quê?

-Sobre Daniels. Felix Daniels.

Arqueei uma sobrancelha ao ouvir o nome do rapaz. Eles não eram da mesma turma. Ela era um pouco mais velha que ele, pelo que conseguia notar de rosto.

O que estava havendo?

-O que tem ele?

Novamente, ela engoliu em seco novamente.

-Senhorita Swan, eu conheço Felix há muito tempo. Brincávamos juntos quando crianças, na verdade.

Assenti de forma que ela continuasse a contar.

-Desde essa época era claro para todo mundo... inclusive _pra mim... _que ele tinha... _tem _problemas.

-"Problemas"? – repeti, um pouco curiosa.

-Ele tem problemas... _mentais. _– ela olhou-me diretamente, como se quisesse me reassegurar que estava tudo bem quando eu comecei a ficar ansiosa – Ele é uma pessoa que desenvolve _obsessões _por outras pessoas.

-Como? – perguntei, sem entender.

-Sabe aquelas pessoas que você conhece por um minuto numa festa e ele não sai do seu lado pelas próximas cinco horas só puxando assunto? Felix é isso, mas oito vezes pior. Ele praticamente _gruda _na pessoa, segue por todos os cantos que ela estiver, e fala praticamente sobre ela o tempo todo. Ele...

Adela mordeu o lábio inferior, talvez ponderando sobre o que deveria ou não falar.

-Acho que ele está assim por você agora, senhorita Swan.

Minha boca ficou levemente escancarada. Ou muito levemente.

-Co-como... assim? – consegui murmurar.

-Ele tem um blog... aberto ao público... Todo mundo que o conhece lê o que ele escreve. Ele posta às vezes poemas que escreveu lá, por isso que nós conhecemos o endereço. Eu gosto que ele escreva um pouco. Ajuda a mantê-lo estável.

Minha boca continuava escancarada, e só depois que ela terminou de pronunciar "estável" eu a fechei.

-Hmm... Eu... hmm... conheço os poemas dele.

-Conhece? – ela inclinou o rosto para um lado, analisando o que eu falei – Como assim?

-Ele pede para Heidi deixar no meu escaninho os poemas dele. Praticamente uma vez por dia eu encontro um lá.

-Oh, que merda... – ela tapou a boca, mais envergonhada pelo palavrão do que com outra coisa – Desculpe, senhorita Swan. Eu não sabia que ele já estava fazendo isso.

-O que quer dizer?

-Quero dizer que soubesse antes que ele já estava nesse nível de obsessão, eu teria avisado antes. Você _não _pode mais aceitar os poemas dele. E nada mais que ele dê de presente.

-Eu avisei a Heidi para não aceitá-los, mas... Não funciona. Estava achando que ela não quer se dar ao trabalho de não aceitar. Hoje eu encontrei um CD.

-Da última vez que ele ficou obsessivo por uma professora, ele deixou também um CD no escaninho dela. Nele só tinha _My heart will go on _gravada quinze vezes. A pessoa nem precisava mudar de faixa.

Tive que morder o lábio. _Aquilo _era engraçado.

-Preciso mostrar uma coisa urgente. – ela tirou o iPad da mochila e digitou alguma coisa nele. Eu preciso de um troço legal desses – O blog dele.

Minutos depois, minha boca voltou a ficar escancarada. Isso juntamente com meu rosto queimando e suor em minhas mãos. Era nervosismo. Tudo por conta do que eu lia.

Adela mostrou-me postagens inteiras dele falando sobre mim. Sobre _sonhos_ que ele tinha comigo. _Fantasias. Poemas eróticos. _Dizia quantas vezes por dia se tocava pensando em mim sexualmente. Chocante era que ele nem disfarçava, nem colocava um pseudônimo na musa inspiradora e meu nome aparecia lá com _todas _as letras – _Isabella Marie Swan._ Ele falava até sobre _meu _pai como se fosse genro dele.

E nas postagens mais recentes, ele praticamente _gritava _que estamos num relacionamento sério e nos poemas do dia que ele deixava no meu escaninho, proclamando o quanto eu _adorava _recebê-los.

Meu estômago girou. Minha cabeça doeu. Senti minhas extremidades gelarem e meus joelhos tremerem.

Estava passando mal. Muito, _muito _mal.

-Senhorita Swan... por favor... – Adela implorou percebendo como eu me sentia – Ele é assim _instável, _mas é uma boa pessoa. Nunca atacou ninguém.

Aquela informação não me deixou mais calma. Levantei-me e saí da cabine sem pedir licença à Adela, levando a mão à boca para conter a vontade de atirar o conteúdo do meu estômago no chão da biblioteca. Corri ao banheiro local, e fiquei trancada lá por alguns minutos.

Antes de sair, notei minha aparência no espelho próximo enquanto lavava as mãos. Eu estava pálida, o cabelo horrível e ainda tinha manchas de suor nas minhas roupas e escorrendo pelo rosto.

Lavei meu rosto e ajeitei meu cabelo o melhor que pude. O resultado, porém, ainda estava longe de dizer "estou bem e não vomitei tudo que comi hoje há alguns minutos".

Definitivamente, eu não podia dar aula hoje. As duas primeiras aulas seriam na turma de Daniels, e só de pensar nas coisas que ele escreveu... nas coisas que ele dizia que fazia pensando em mim me dava ânsia de vomitar de novo. Era um nojo muito forte contra uma única pessoa.

Adela escolheu aquele momento para entrar no banheiro. Ela tinha meu material nos braços, pois eu tinha saído com tanta pressa que havia esquecido minhas coisas na cabine.

-Você está melhor, senhorita Swan?

-Hmm... não muito. – consegui articular – Vou dispensar as turmas hoje.

Adela olhou-me com dúvida, mordendo de novo o lábio. Será que era um hábito que eu estava passando aos meus alunos?

-Sinto muito por deixá-la assim. E-Eu achei que você...

-Tudo bem, Hoggs. – minha voz estava rouca. Eu tinha que tirar o gosto ruim e tomar água – Foi bom o que fez. Eu precisava saber. Encontrar coisas dele no meu escaninho estava me incomodando.

Voltei a me concentrar na aparência e em outras coisas. Limpei minha boca e notei que ainda continuava pálida. Meus olhos estavam embaçados.

-Vou dispensar minhas turmas. Não posso dar aula para a turma de Daniels hoje.

-Acho que... acho que é uma boa decisão. – Adela falou, mesmo com evidente insegurança. Claro que ela não sabia se era uma boa decisão.

-Obrigada pelo aviso, Hoggs. – falei com toda a sinceridade – Vou tomar providências a respeito.

-Qualquer coisa, você pode mandar email para mim. Eu cheguei a trocar alguns com você por conta de um trabalho quando cursei Literatura Inglesa.

Ao sairmos do banheiro, a pergunta que não calava era: quais providências eu deveria tomar?

* * *

A sala da senhora Cope ficava no mesmo andar da sala dos professores e da biblioteca. Apesar da curta distância, o caminho pareceu longo demais. Eu comecei a olhar para trás assim como Adela fazia antes, com medo que Daniels me visse e corresse para entregar outros poemas.

-Oh, Bella, minha filha, o que houve? – a senhora Cope perguntou logo que me viu entrar na sala dela.

Era uma senhora de sessenta e poucos anos, cabelo pintado de castanho para esconder os fios cinzentos, voz clara e gentil. Ela havia me ajudado muito quando fui admitida aqui e nunca me tratou pelo sobrenome.

-Passando mal. – articulei fracamente. Ela notou a voz rouca – Terei que dispensar minhas turmas hoje.

-Oh, faça isso. – ela começou a abrir cadernos e a anotar coisas – Quais são as turmas?

-As de Literatura Inglesa do quarto e do sexto semestre. – esfreguei um lado da cabeça. Uma dor de cabeça estava começando a ficar mais forte – O que devo fazer? Pegar um atestado e...

-Você pode ir à enfermaria e logo cuidarão de você. Aí você pegará um atestado de três dias. Seus alunos serão avisados, Bella.

-Oh... – forcei um sorriso enquanto ela me entregava um termo de compromisso para reposição das aulas assim que eu voltasse ao trabalho – Irei imediatamente...

Antes que pudesse terminar de falar, ouvi a porta se abrir. Ainda estava de costas, mas imediatamente soube quem era.

A eletricidade que percorria meu corpo sempre que _ele e eu _estávamos no mesmo local percorreu minha espinha e fiquei imóvel. Não consegui terminar a frase e a senhora Cope me olhou com alarme, preocupada talvez com a possibilidade de eu sujar o chão da sala dela.

-Senhora Cope, eu trouxe os papéis que me...

Ainda de costas, percebi que ele havia parado de falar porque ele finalmente _notou _quem estava ali.

-Bella? – a voz, antes tão aveludada, soou fraquíssima aos meus ouvidos.

Fechei os olhos e orei silenciosamente pedindo forças. Ou iluminação. Ou um milagre. Talvez todas essas coisas juntas. Eu tinha ficado tão preocupada com o problema de Daniels que esqueci completamente de Edward.

Voltei-me lentamente para olhá-lo. Não esperava que meu primeiro encontro com ele depois de tantos anos fosse daquela forma – eu, com uma aparência de mendigo; ele, perfeito como sempre. Olhos verdes, um pouco de barba, cabelo bagunçado, ainda cor de bronze... Assim como no último dia que o vi.

Ao ficarmos de frente, vi-o abrir e fechar a boca duas vezes, mas nada dizer.

Não havia o que dizer.

Ficamos nos encarando até a senhora Cope, totalmente alheia à situação, chamar o meu nome para entregar mais alguns papéis. Eu não sabia o que eram. Apenas peguei-os e coloquei automaticamente numa das minhas pastas, assentindo com uma pergunta e outra que ela fazia. Nada do que ela dizia fazia sentido. Eu não tinha ideia do que ela falava.

Passei por ele sem falar mais nada, mas senti aqueles olhos verdes ainda em mim enquanto chegava ao final do corredor e descia as escadas em direção à saída do prédio, ao estacionamento, ao meu carro, meu refúgio.

Cheguei à picape e praticamente joguei minhas coisas lá antes de subir e trancar o veículo.

No silêncio, ali, eu praticamente bati minha cabeça no volante fechei os olhos. Na minha cabeça, agora só uma frase se repetia e que, com muito esforço, consegui expressar:

-Que dia horrível, meu Deus.

* * *

**Um capítulo um pouco maior para compensar a falta da semana passada :) Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Notei que os reviews estão aumentando. Isso significa que ainda devo continuar a história, certo? :) O que acharam desse capítulo? Do que Felix estava fazendo? E do encontro entre os dois? **

**Próximo capítulo: dia 04/11! Aguardem!**

**Um beijo, Marie**


	5. Capítulo 5

**O que não podemos deixar para trás**

**Resumo:** Eu o amava até confessar meus sentimentos e ele rejeitá-los, ficar com outra e ainda ir embora. Agora, quatro anos depois, ele volta e quer que eu ainda sinta o mesmo de antes?

**Disclaimer: "Twilight" pertence a SM. ****Acham que eu estaria aqui escrevendo fanfictions se fosse meu? Eu estaria em Bora-Bora numa hora dessas! **

**Capítulo 5**

De costas para mim, Rosalie preparava na cozinha do meu apartamento uma nova tentativa do que ela chamava de comida antes de desistir e ligar para algum delivery (indiano, italiano ou chinês).

-Acho que desta vez deu certo. – escutei-a falar de lá. Eu, deitada no meu sofá, sorri para mim mesma.

Porque já sabia que depois viria alguma coisa num sentido contrário...

-Argh. Espera. Acho que não. Tá horrível isso.

Depois eu a ouvi falar ao telefone e encomendar comida. Italiana, desta vez. Alguns minutos depois, ela aparecia na sala.

-Pedi quatro porções. Emmett vai chegar faminto e vai comer duas.

-Tudo bem. – sentei-me e dei espaço para ela no sofá.

Durante a viagem, senti meu corpo todo tremer com os acontecimentos angustiantes do dia. Liguei no caminho para Rosalie e expliquei que precisava conversar com ela. Ela, como sempre, deve ter sentido que havia algo estranho e concordou em vir ao meu apartamento sem questionar nada.

Mas em vez de perguntar logo o que havia acontecido, ela tentou me animar ao dizer que iria cozinhar para mim. O que nunca era um sucesso. Sempre ela errava alguma coisa – no tempero, na porção de comida, nos legumes... mesmo assim, as tentativas me faziam rir.

-O que houve, Bella? – ela perguntou finalmente.

Durante essas últimas semanas, senti como se ela estivesse pisando em ovos perto de mim, sabendo que a qualquer momento eu poderia esbarrar em Edward no meu trabalho e todo meu controle emocional voltaria a ficar à tona. Ela perguntava como havia sido meu dia e se tudo estava bem. E eu sempre dava as mesmas respostas que a deixavam mais calma.

-Um aluno meu está escrevendo poemas eróticos sobre mim.

Acho que ela ficou um minuto em silêncio, olhando o meu rosto, talvez para saber se era sério ou não. Depois começou a rir histericamente, acenando uma mão em frente ao corpo.

-_Des... Desculpeeee..._ – ela continuou rindo, não realmente parecendo que estava se desculpando – Por um momento eu achei que o problema era...

Calou-se e respirou fundo. O rosto ficou sério e foi então que percebi que ela não havia pronunciado o nome _dele. _

-Eu achei que o problema fosse outro. – ela confessou – Fiquei feliz por ser isso.

-Feliz porque um aluno meu está escrevendo poemas eróticos publicamente a meu respeito?

-É terrível, eu sei. Julgue-me depois. – ela deu um sorriso sincero – O que esse aluno está fazendo?

Contei tudo o que havia acontecido à tarde no trabalho: o encontro com Adela Hoggs, quem era Felix Daniels, os poemas, o blog que ela mostrou, meu nome nas postagens, as obsessões dele etc, etc, etc. Rosalie ouviu tudo e parecia muito preocupada quando terminei.

-Acho que é melhor você conversar com seus superiores a respeito dele. Se ele é tão obcecado assim, você precisa tomar cuidado.

Senti meu lábio ficar dolorido de tanto que o mordia. Soltei-o para continuar:

-Estou preocupada com meu trabalho, se deixarei de dar aula pra uma turma inteira só por causa de um aluno... Eu _não _posso perder dinheiro, Rose. Fiquei um ano desempregada, não quero depender de _empréstimos _de novo.

-Ninguém quer, Bella. – ela envolveu-me num abraço e esfregou carinhosamente um dos meus braços – Mas às vezes precisamos pensar na nossa segurança.

Murmurei alguma coisa em assentimento e esperei que um ou dois minutos se passassem até falar outra coisa que me deixou igualmente perturbada.

-Edward me viu hoje.

Rose soltou-me do abraço e virou meu rosto para encará-la, como se quisesse ler minhas emoções.

Como se fosse fácil fazer algo assim.

Como se quisesse ver se eu ainda ia chorar descontrolada como costumava fazer nos primeiros meses.

Mas nada disso aconteceu. Simplesmente falei como se tivesse encontrado um colega de turma que não via há anos. Talvez porque eu realmente já havia cansado de chorar. Ou talvez porque eu estava mais preocupada com a situação de Felix Daniels que nem me importei mais com o que sentia.

Rose fez com que eu descansasse minha cabeça no ombro dela e me embalou por alguns minutos, até nossa comida chegar. Até Emmett aparecer para me alegrar com as piadas dele.

* * *

As ruas da Pioneer Square em Seattle me ajudavam a acalmar a mente durante minhas corridas matinais. Não tinha como eu pensar em outra coisa quando havia tantos detalhes para observar ali.

Corri durante uma hora e meia e resolvi parar quando não consegui mais me concentrar nos detalhes históricos das ruas. Mesmo assim, corri mais que em dias anteriores.

Procurei minha picape, estacionada a algumas ruas perto de onde eu costumava correr, entrei e voltei para casa. Precisava de um bom banho. E me concentrar. Encontrar meu foco e impedir que as coisas negativas me atacassem.

Ainda precisava passar num médico para ter um atestado de três dias. Havia saído com tanta pressa no dia anterior que só hoje Rosalie me fez lembrar que precisava de um para justificar minhas faltas no trabalho ontem, hoje e amanhã.

Cheguei meia hora depois ao meu prédio. Estava ansiosa pelo dia, por conta das coisas que poderiam acontecer.

Rosalie havia me dado a noite para pensar no que eu faria com relação ao problema com Daniels. Não conversamos sobre Edward. Aparentemente meu problema atual era mais sério do que inventar estratégias de como evitar meu antigo interesse amoroso.

Ao chegar à recepção, parei diante da minha caixa de correspondência e comecei a tirar os papéis de lá. Alguns eram de propaganda e cartas comerciais.

Tudo normal até senti minhas mãos gelarem e meu corpo tremer ao ver um cartão com uma letra já conhecida por mim.

Olhando para os lados, peguei o cartão e o abri. Dentro, havia mais um dos poemas dele escrito num pedaço de papel sem pauta e mais uma mensagem escrita à mão.

_**Soube que está doente. Senti falta da sua aula.**_

_**Desejo melhoras.**_

_**F.D.**_

Felix Daniels sabia onde eu morava.

* * *

-Ele não pode te deixar sem sair de casa, Isabella! – Rose se exasperava a cada vez que eu balançava a cabeça, negando as opções de resolver os problemas.

**Opção 1:** chamar a polícia. Atrai muita publicidade. Eu odiaria ser exposta por conta disso. E meu pai iria querer mudar para Seattle e me levar e buscar no trabalho com o carro da polícia dele.

**Opção 2:** mudar de apartamento. Porque é a opção mais barata para Rose, ok.

**Opção 3:** ligar para meu chefe e tomar o tempo dele para resolver um problema que eu mesma poderia tentar resolver.

-Ele já sabe onde você mora, Bella. – Rosalie insistiu – O que vai impedir esse doido de querer invadir seu apartamento algum dia?

-Ele _não _vai fazer isso. – argumentei, mesmo sentindo um pouco de medo por existir essa possibilidade – Adela falou que ele é inofensivo. Ele só fica obcecado, mas não faz mais nada.

_Espero. _

-Ele descobriu onde _você _mora, Bella. Às vezes nem os entregadores de comida acertam o prédio porque o número tá meio apagado na fachada. – ela suspirou, cansada.

A discussão estava me cansando também. Levantei-me e andei até a janela, procurando o fecho para levantar o vidro e abri-la.

No entanto, quando eu afastei as cortinas e olhei para fora, deixei escapar um grito.

Rosalie imediatamente correu até a janela, perguntando o que havia acontecido. Mal consegui me concentrar nas exatas palavras da pergunta dela ou nas minhas respostas. Apenas apontei para fora.

Seguindo meu indicador, ela olhou para fora e percebi que ela não via nada demais. Foi quando consegui formular uma frase.

-Meu aluno... no canto da rua...

Rose seguiu meu olhar também. Foi quando ela viu, apoiando as costas no muro do prédio oposto ao meu, Felix Daniels olhando para a entrada do meu edifício.

-O que ele faz ali?

Não consegui responder. Eu não tinha resposta mesmo.

-Ele está _esperando _você sair? – ela parecia lívida com aquela ideia.

Mas era mais ou menos o que eu tinha em mente. Ele não tinha notícias minhas desde o dia anterior, provavelmente ele queria mesmo saber como eu estava.

Pena que era de uma forma assustadora, plantado em frente a onde eu moro.

-É isso... vou tomar providências. – ela afastou-se de mim e ouvi-a tirar o telefone do gancho.

-O que vai fazer? – olhei para ela, que se debatia com uma pequena agenda de bolso. Qual número será que ela estava procurando?

-Vou ligar para seu chefe. Sou advogada, sei lidar com essas coisas.

-Não, não, não, não! – corri e tentei arrancar o fone das mãos dela – Não, Rose, não chame a polícia!

-Eu _não_ vou chamar a polícia. – ela esclareceu num tom altamente reprovador. Rose agia como se fosse minha mãe nessas horas – Vou ligar para o _seu _chefe.

Um minuto para pensar e, de novo, tentei arrancar o aparelho das mãos dela.

-Bella, _ele _vai ter que tomar providências. Não é normal um aluno com quem mal fala já saber onde você mora ou escrever poemas eróticos sobre a professora.

-E o que acha que ele vai fazer? Tirá-lo da minha turma? Ele _paga _para estudar lá. O dinheiro dele paga o _meu _salário!

-Não é assim que as coisas funcionam, Bella. – ela tentou me esclarecer num tom ainda mais duro – Eles não podem despedi-la só porque você é vítima. Eles não são _doidos. – _deu as costas para mim e, olhando ainda o caderninho, apertou algumas teclas – Vou falar com o diretor.

Acho que no fundo eu queria mesmo que ele soubesse e que tomasse alguma providência, porque segundos depois eu procurava um lugar para sentar e observava Rose falar ao telefone com meu chefe e dar todos os detalhes das últimas horas.

* * *

Os corredores da faculdade estavam vazios no horário que decidi andar mais calmamente em direção à sala de reunião da diretoria.

Claro que eu não tinha importância para estar lá, mas eu era o _motivo _para ela ser usada naquele dia. O horário escolhido era estratégico: horário da manhã, sem curso algum funcionando, com apenas poucos alunos usando a biblioteca.

Rosalie explicou todos os detalhes ao nosso diretor acadêmico, Garrett Taylor, e ele praticamente teve uma reunião com ela por telefone durante quase uma hora. Quando falou comigo, foi apenas para acertar uma data para reunir com outros professores e discutir as providências que deveriam ser tomadas.

E por isso que eu, no dia seguinte, estava ali.

Tive um pequeno atraso me arrumando em casa e por isso estava cinco minutos atrasada. Meu plano inicial era chegar antes de todos e aguardar a reunião começar como se eu nem fosse o motivo dela.

Mas é claro que nem tudo saiu como eu esperava. Com certeza todos estavam já sentados, e só faltava eu – o motivo da reunião – para ela começar.

Entrei na antessala e a secretária perguntou meu nome. Falei qual era, e ela me direcionou à outra sala, falando que não era necessário bater porque todos já estavam me esperando.

Respirei fundo, ajeitei a coluna, entrei.

Dentro, sentado na ponta da mesa de frente para mim, estava o diretor acadêmico, senhor Taylor, e nas outras cadeiras estavam os outros professores. Uns que eu conhecia, outros que não. Angela Weber estava lá, assim como Jasper Whitlock e... _Edward. _

Jasper e ele estavam conversando quando eu entrei, mas, ao som de mais uma pessoa chegando para a reunião, eles pararam e ele olhou na minha direção.

E não voltou a conversar. Os olhos dele não saíram de cima de mim durante os minutos que eu levei para arrastar a cadeira, acomodar-me nela e esperar pacientemente a reunião começar. Sem olhar, eu sabia que isso havia acontecido porque meu corpo todo queimava como sempre acontecia quando sentia os olhares dele em mim.

Estava um silêncio mortal e eu senti que, além de Edward, outras pessoas me olhavam em expectativa.

Ergui meu rosto e, mesmo sentindo que estava corada, enfrentei os olhares.

E Garrett Taylor deu início à reunião.

* * *

**Obrigada a quem está comentando :) Muito legal vocês escreverem o que acharam. Só que mesmo assim ainda me sinto insegura se continuo ou não... Gostaram deste capítulo? **

**Enquanto ainda não entro de férias, a história será postada uma vez por semana. Posso passar para duas vezes dependendo do número de comentários e do incentivo :) Gostaria de acabar logo porque já tenho outra fanfic na gaveta, só esperando ser postada!**

**Próximo capítulo sairá dia **_11/11_** :) (no capítulo passado coloquei 03/11 achando que dia 03 seria domingo... sorry!)**


	6. Capítulo 6

**O que não podemos deixar para trás**

**Resumo:** Eu o amava até confessar meus sentimentos e ele rejeitá-los, ficar com outra e ainda ir embora. Agora, quatro anos depois, ele volta e quer que eu ainda sinta o mesmo de antes?

**Disclaimer: "Twilight" pertence a SM. ****Acham que eu estaria aqui escrevendo fanfictions se fosse meu? Eu estaria mochilando no Peru numa hora dessas! **

**Capítulo 6**

Meus saltos batendo no chão de madeira da sala de reuniões ecoavam mais fortes nos segundos que me aproximava do meu lugar. Sentia-me como se estivesse em _Os últimos passos de um homem._ Mas, na minha imaginação, eu não a freira. De alguma forma eu parecia o condenado à morte indo para a confissão antes da cadeira elétrica.

Todos os olhares estavam sobre mim, mesmo depois de sentar e ouvir a voz do diretor começar a reunião. Ele agradeceu a vinda de todos para aquela emergência e se desculpou pelos eventuais inconvenientes.

Mesmo depois dessa última frase, eles continuavam olhando para mim. E o olhar mais quente de todos, o que me deixava desconcentrada, era o de Edward, sentado muito longe de mim.

Mas havia outros também. De professores que só conhecia de vista, nem sabia o nome de muitos deles. Além de Edward, Jasper e Angela, só reconheci Heidi ali.

-Senhorita Swan?

A voz do diretor me chamou de volta e não podia mais me distrair. Ajeitei-me na cadeira e preparei minha fala, a mesma que Rose me ajudou a construir nas últimas horas.

Suspirei e comecei.

-Felix Daniels é meu aluno do sexto semestre. É a primeira vez que eu o tenho como aluno. Há algumas semanas ele começou a dedicar poemas a mim... e deixava um ou dois deles no meu escaninho na sala dos professores. Eu não liguei muito para nada disso até outra aluna do oitavo semestre me procurar e dizer que eu deveria parar de aceitar coisas dele e ignorá-lo.

Todos continuaram olhando para mim. Nesse momento, senti minhas bochechas queimarem mais ainda quando lembrei o que havia lido na página dele.

Contei a respeito do blog (emitindo detalhes mais fortes) e de como passei mal na mesma hora e voltei para casa. Falei de quando descobri o cartão e outro poema na minha caixa de correspondência e que passara o dia todo em frente ao meu prédio enquanto eu me recuperava.

Quando terminei, esperei pelos comentários dos colegas. Talvez eles tivessem uma solução melhor que a de Rose – chamar a polícia não era a melhor alternativa, mesmo eu sendo filha de um policial. Isso porque seria uma desculpa perfeita para meu pai vir para Seattle cuidar da filha dele.

No entanto, não tive comentários. Quase todos os rostos estavam inexpressivos, da mesma forma estavam antes de eu começar a falar. Vi Edward franzir a testa, como se estivesse preocupado de verdade, Angela morder a cutícula em nervosismo, Jasper Whitlock pressionar os lábios numa linha dura e Heidi abafar a risada. Os outros... bem, eles não eram tão transparentes quanto Heidi ou Angela.

-Bem, senhores... – Garrett Taylor falou numa calma que me deixou estranhamente inquieta e mais nervosa com os possíveis resultados – Como falei no início da reunião... – _o que ele falou no início? Eu não estava prestando tanta atenção, droga – _Esta reunião deixou de ser privada por conta do caráter de emergência. Às vezes precisamos pensar em nossa segurança.

-Nós viemos aqui _apenas _por causa disso, então? – um professor que eu não conhecia falou num tom irritado.

-James, por favor. – uma ruiva sentada ao lado segurou o braço dele – Não é _apenas _por causa disso. Esse assunto é _sério._

-"Sério"? – ele repetiu incrédulo.

-Isso pode acontecer com qualquer uma. Ou qualquer um. – ela enfatizou, olhando para mim – Eu ia me sentir apavorada se um aluno vigiasse minha casa o dia todo.

-Vai ver que ele quer fazer amizade. – outro professor falou. Esse eu conhecia: Mike Newton. Mike "idiota" Newton, como dizia Rosalie. Nunca entendia o que era levar um "não" meu. Rose sempre o achou com cara de perdedor – Que quer só conversar e estava esperando que você saísse do prédio.

-_Você _faz isso para fazer amizade com outros, Newton? – Jasper abriu a boca para falar – Tenho certeza que a maioria aqui concorda que há maneiras mais _sociais _para isso.

-E menos assustadoras. – Angela concordou.

-Assustadoras, por favor. – _James_ zombou e cruzou os braços. Senti vontade de chamar Rosalie para ela tascar a bolsa e a ponta do salto na cara dele.

-Ok, ok, e o que _eu _estou fazendo aqui? – Heidi levantou a mão, mas não esperou autorização para abrir a enorme boca – Eu não sou nem professora.

-Você recebeu todos os _poemas _dele, apesar de a senhorita Swan ter _pedido _que não os aceitasse mais. – Garrett falou ainda no mesmo tom calmo – Posso saber o motivo?

-Ora... – ela também cruzou os braços. Estava todo mundo cruzando os braços, daqui a pouco eu faria o mesmo – Aposto que só estão encrencando com o _menino _porque ele não é tão bonito assim. Se fosse não fariam uma reunião só por causa dele.

James soltou uma risada e a ruiva ao lado dele deu um tapa – bastante _ruidoso_ – no braço dele, o que o fez parar no mesmo instante. O diretor apertou a ponte do nariz num gesto irritado e vi até mesmo _Edward _balançar a cabeça.

-Chamei todos vocês aqui porque esta Instituição cometeu o erro de nunca ter feito esta reunião logo no início do ano. É preciso que todos saibam que há uma política para resolver casos como esse. Não é a primeira vez que isso acontece, e estou falando muito honestamente que todos precisam tomar cuidado nessas situações, caso elas fiquem... _fora de controle. _

Era exatamente _isso _que eu temia que ele dissesse. Mordi meu lábio inferior com meu nervosismo, mas parei assim que vi Edward olhando na minha direção.

-Já aconteceu antes? – Angela perguntou – Isso pode ficar mais perigoso?

-Outra professora sofreu perseguição por parte de um aluno e precisou pedir uma ordem de restrição. Isso foi há dois anos. Não pudemos fazer muita coisa por ela, também. Ela precisou pedir demissão e procurar trabalho em outra cidade.

Tive que impedir um gemido de angústia que queria escapar de mim. Eu não queria pedir demissão. Não depois de tanto tempo desempregada.

-Tenho certeza que não é isso o que a senhorita Swan quer, também.

Acho que nessa hora eu soltei o ar que estava prendendo, e nem havia percebido que fazia isso. Garrett sabia muitos ali precisavam daquele lugar.

-Se as coisas ficarem complicadas, ela pode chamar um aluno para defendê-la. – James tentou mais uma vez. Acho que Rose tem que descobrir antes qual é o carro dele e furar todos os pneus. Eu mesma poderia fazer isso se eu não fosse tão azarada e fizesse isso com a Mercedes do diretor por engano.

Nessa hora, tomei a decisão de eu mesma encerrar a reunião. Pelo menos a minha participação ficaria de fora. Aparentemente, para muitos, eu era a causadora daquela situação. Eu era atraente para Felix Daniels. Por isso ele escrevia aquelas coisas. Por isso ele me seguia. Ele queria ser meu amigo. E se ele ficasse agressivo, eu podia jogar algum aluno meu na frente dele para ser defendida.

Nem sei como concordei em fazer isso. Poucos se preocupariam. Ninguém saberia o que fazer. O próprio diretor não sabia. Além disso, ainda passaria pelo julgamento dos outros que nem me conheciam direito.

Sem aviso, levantei-me e respirei fundo para falar.

-Sinto muito por causar transtorno com essa reunião. Acho que muitos de vocês têm razão com o que disseram, então... – peguei minha bolsa e forcei um sorriso – Eu mesma vou resolver tudo isso. Mesmo assim, agradeço por terem vindo e escutado meu problema.

Vi Garrett levantar a mão como se quisesse me impedir, mas ele estava sentado tão afastado que mesmo que se esforçasse muito não conseguiria me alcançar. Ergui a mão para acenar a todos e dei as costas, saindo pela porta da antessala.

Nos corredores pude parar para respirar fundo várias vezes, esfregando minha têmpora para controlar a dor de cabeça provocada pela vontade de chorar. Eu não ia chorar ali. Queria aguentar tudo até voltar para casa e conversar com Rose. Não queria que ninguém mais visse minhas lágrimas.

Lembrando-me de Rose, procurei na bolsa meu celular para ligar para ela. Havia prometido que faria isso quando a reunião acabasse... Independentemente do que acontecesse.

_-Bella?_ – ela atendeu no segundo toque – _A reunião já acabou?_

A pergunta não era num tom meio incrédulo, porque acho que não durou nem vinte minutos. E com certeza ela achava que o assunto levaria mais tempo.

-Sim. – deixei o tom mais claro possível – Podemos nos encontrar mais tarde? Eu conto o que aconteceu?

_-Não deu certo, não é?_ – ela adivinhou – _Falaram muita besteira?_

-O que você esperava, Rose? – explodi, um pouco mais irritada que deveria. E ainda com a pessoa errada – Desculpe, Rose. As coisas não foram boas. Acho que nem deveria ter havido uma reunião só por causa de mim.

_-Você quer conversar sobre as outras opções?_

Chamar meu pai era uma delas. E provavelmente agora soava muito melhor que tentar conversar com a direção a respeito.

-Eles praticamente disseram que era culpa minha! Que Daniels quer ser meu amigo, por isso passou o dia todo vigiando a janela do meu apartamento ontem! – falei exasperada, tentando controlar a voz sem muito sucesso.

_-O QUÊ?!_ – Rose deu o grito do outro lado.

Estava quase para dizer quem foi e que ela deveria quebrar o nariz da pessoa com a bolsa mais cara dela quando senti minha pele ficar arrepiada, por causa de um dedo que sequer me tocou, mas estava muito próximo.

Virei e vi Edward perto de mim, a mão recuada como se tivesse sido mordido por algum animal. _Ele _tocara meu braço, ou quase isso.

-O que você quer? – perguntei no tom mais ameaçador que consegui.

-Eu só queria...

-Falar que devia ser amiga do meu aluno pra ele me deixar em paz? Que eu devia convidá-lo pra subir e tomar chá? – os olhos dele ficaram arregalados, como se não esperasse mesmo aquela minha reação – Falar o que sinto por ele e aí vê-lo se afastar de mim e ir embora da minha vida?

Só quase falei que percebi o quão horrível aquilo soou. Levei minha mão à boca e dei dois passos para trás me afastando, sem tirar os olhos de Edward. Ele continuava lá, parado, cabeça erguida, expressão serena.

Isso fez com que me sentisse pior.

_-Bella?_ – a voz de Rose no celular chamou de volta minha atenção – _Com quem você está falando?_

-Com _ninguém_. – voltei a falar – Desculpe, tenho que ir agora. Vejo você depois?

_-Saio daqui e vou direto ao seu apartamento, ok?_ – ela me garantiu.

-Obrigada... Até depois. – terminei a ligação e dei as costas para Edward, que ainda estava silencioso, ainda parado e me olhando.

Andei mais depressa e saí daquele lugar. O prédio me sufocava, e respirei melhor quando me vi no estacionamento.

Nunca imaginei ser assim a primeira vez que fosse falar com Edward depois de tanto tempo. Nos últimos meses, eu achava até que nunca mais iria revê-lo.

Mas é claro que as coisas nunca saem como deveriam para mim. Esfreguei a têmpora de novo e decidi me mover. Peguei minhas chaves na bolsa e procurei minha picape, sonhando com um trânsito tranquilo para chegar o quanto antes em casa.

Minha picape estava lá, parada no canto dela sem fazer mal a ninguém e afastada de todos os carros do ano. Subi, fechei a porta e dei partida, apenas para ouvir um rangido preguiçoso, algo que soava com uma tosse.

-Mer... – engoli a segunda sílaba, tentando mais uma vez. Outra vez o motor tossiu, e eu bati no volante irritada.

Só que isso quase quebrou minha mão. Dei um gemido de dor e, com a outra mão tentei dar partida outra vez.

-Vamos... – implorei. A picape continuou tossindo até cansar, e eu simplesmente desisti.

Peguei o celular de novo e procurei o nome de Emmett. Ele poderia me ajudar.

_-OLÁ, BELLS!_ – ele atendeu animado, quase gritando ao telefone – _COMO FOI A REUNIÃO? _

-Péssima, se quiser mesmo saber... – dei uma risada sem graça – Minha picape morreu. Tem como você me dar uma carona?

_-Hmm... claro..._ – ele mudou o tom para um mais calmo, como se estivesse chateado, e não tive certeza se foi por causa do que falei sobre a reunião – _Só vou demorar um pouco... talvez meia hora._

-Sem problemas, eu aguardo. – falei e depois desligamos. Ia ser bom ficar um pouco sozinha para analisar com calma o que havia acontecido.

Rose e Emmett acharam que tudo daria certo. Mas eles não contavam com as opiniões alheias. Com a atitude de certas pessoas que não entendiam como respeitar outras.

Com certeza Rose ligaria para Charlie antes do final do dia. Talvez já tivesse até ligado, e antes das vinte e duas horas ele já estaria em Seattle, com mala e arma à mão para proteger a única filha dele.

Decidi esperar Emmett fora da picape, então desci com bolsa e tudo, trancando meu bebê morto. Teria que ligar para Jake e perguntar se ele conhecia alguém em Seattle com muita paciência para consertá-la.

Resolvi me distrair com o celular, brincando com Bejeweled Blitz. Isso ajudaria o tempo passar mais depressa.

Estava tão distraída que nem ouvi alguém se aproximar de mim. Certamente que devo ter ouvido passos no estacionamento quase vazio, mas não liguei para eles.

Mas deveria. Porque _ele _falou meu nome e tirei os olhos do celular.

-Senhorita Swan?

Apertei com força o aparelho, como se ele pudesse me proteger ou me teletransportar dali. Não sabia o que fazer, na verdade.

Felix Daniels estava parado bem na minha frente, sorrindo por me ver ali.

* * *

**Agradeço imensamente aos reviews do capítulo passado! Recebi 12 comentários, sendo 11 deles só no domingo! :) Obrigada pelo incentivo! Ainda faltam mais ou menos 14 capítulos para acabar a história, e farei o possível para que isso aconteça até final do ano. **

**Sei que semana que vem muitos estarão ocupados vendo BD part 2 pela 6ª ou 7ª vez, mas, se puderem, passem no próximo domingo **_(18/11)_** aqui para ver como Bella vai se sair nesse encontro com Felix. **

**Espero que tenham gostado do que leram! Comentem se puderem! **


	7. Capítulo 7

**O que não podemos deixar para trás**

**Resumo:** Eu o amava até confessar meus sentimentos e ele rejeitá-los, ficar com outra e ainda ir embora. Agora, quatro anos depois, ele volta e quer que eu ainda sinta o mesmo de antes?

**Disclaimer: "Twilight" pertence a SM. ****Acham que eu estaria aqui escrevendo fanfictions se fosse meu? Eu estaria em NYC numa hora dessas! **

**Capítulo 7**

Em momentos como esse eu me perguntava se eu havia sido mesmo uma boa filha. Uma filha bem educada que, além de não farrear, não usar drogas ou confundir álcool com água, sempre levasse na bolsa o spray de pimenta que o pai, por natureza policial também, pedia constantemente que ela carregasse consigo, principalmente quando a princesa da família foi morar na cidade grande.

Mas ela ouvia o pedido dele? _Nãããão,_ ela tinha que revirar os olhos para o pai, a pessoa que mais pensava na segurança dela.

E cá estava a filha de Charlie Swan, de frente a um aluno que a perseguia e fazendo o possível para não mostrar o medo que sentia. Charlie diz que o nosso medo é aliado do adversário.

O que era bem difícil, considerando que eu estava _tremendo _de pavor.

-Olá, Daniels... – minha voz ainda vacilou na hora de cumprimentá-lo, meu coração batia acelerado e doía nos meus ouvidos – Não tem aula mais por hoje?

-Eu me senti inspirado e saí de sala. Gosto de escrever perto daqui. – ele apontou diretamente ao parque do campus – Eu a vi e pensei que poderíamos conversar um pouco.

-Oh... – bem, tecnicamente ele _não _estava me seguindo. Não havia problema algum em ficar ao ar livre quando se está inspirado – Bem, estou indo para casa, agora.

-Mas você está há um bom tempo jogando no seu celular.

Meu coração havia desacelerado quando achei que ele estava só no parque. Mas ele não estava _só_ casualmente lá. Ele dizer que fiquei jogando por muito tempo era prova disso.

-Eu vim... resolver algumas coisas. Com o diretor acadêmico. Foi uma difícil reunião.

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns segundos.

-Alguma coisa errada com o seu carro? – ele perguntou, inclinando o rosto para ver o veículo atrás de mim – Eu vi quando você entrou e depois saiu dele.

-Hmm... – ele ficou me observando _muito _mais tempo que havia pensado – Ele não quer pegar.

-Bem... – ele tirou do bolso um molho cheio de chaves. Dentre elas eu reconheci logo a chave de um carro – Eu estou de carro hoje. Quer uma carona?

-Não. – a resposta saiu mais depressa e rude que eu intencionava. Charlie dizia que era para eu evitar falar desse jeito com um potencial assassino sanguinário. Achava antes que era um exagero, agora nem tanto – Quer dizer... Não, obrigada. Liguei para uma... _pessoa _e ela virá me buscar. – espere só até ele ver o tamanho de Emmett. Tomara que ele saia correndo.

-Bem, mas como ele está demorando, você poderia ir logo comigo e ligar no caminho para _ela_ e dizer que está já voltando para casa.

_Maldição. _Ele simplesmente _não _desiste.

No que pensar agora? Qual desculpa inventar? Iria adiantar alguma?

_-Bella?- _uma voz já conhecida me chamou.

Felix e eu olhamos para trás ao ouvir meu nome e meu coração acelerou de novo.

Edward estava parado atrás de Daniels, olhando-me intensamente. Era como se meu aluno não estivesse também ali, como uma barreira.

-Você já quer ir? – ele perguntou e senti minha testa enrugar com dúvida. Ir? Aonde?

_Oh... _

-É ele quem está esperando, senhorita Swan? – Felix perguntou enquanto media Edward com os olhos.

-Hmm... – eu não tinha palavras. Não podia dizer que _iria _com Edward, que era ele quem esperava, porque eu não sabia mentir. Inferno, o mundo_ inteiro _sabia que eu era péssima mentirosa. Será que o meu _hmm _já havia me denunciado?

Mas Edward me comunicava com os olhos que eu deveria dizer "sim". Que eu deveria cooperar. Talvez eu só precisasse... _mexer _a cabeça confirmando.

E foi o que eu fiz. Confirmei com a cabeça. Era melhor que falar. Minha voz tremia quando eu tinha que mentir.

-Bem, então... – vi Felix guardar as chaves no bolso de novo e dar passos hesitantes para trás – Espero que chegue bem, senhorita Swan. Recebeu o cartão que eu mandei?

Mordi o lábio e movi de novo a cabeça.

-E quando nossa turma terá de novo as suas aulas? – Felix insistiu, e só naquele momento eu percebi que ele tentava prolongar nossa conversa quando o que eu mais queria era sair de perto daqueles dois.

-Desculpe, Daniels, mas agora não estou em condições de responder. – tive que ser sincera. Teria que conversar ainda com Rosalie e ver se haveria possibilidade de ela conversar oficialmente com o diretor acadêmico e pedir minha transferência para outra turma.

Ou procurar emprego num lugar sem alunos perseguidores, o que economicamente não era mais possível.

-Certo, então... – Felix deu mais alguns passos para trás e tinha a mão erguida num aceno – Melhoras, senhorita Swan. Estou _ansioso _pelo seu retorno.

Felix andava, mas olhava de vez em quando para trás, como se quisesse me checar. Só quando eu o vi sumir de vista que soltei o ar preso em meus pulmões.

E acabei me encontrando em outra situação desagradável.

-Bella... – Edward começou, cometendo o erro de tentar se aproximar de mim. – Nós precisamos...

Ele deu um passo. Eu me afastei com outro.

-Eu preciso ir.

-Eu sei disso. – ele passou a mão direita no cabelo, bagunçando-os – Eu fiquei preocupado. É esse o cara que está perseguindo você?

Ele deu outro passo. Eu me afastei com outro.

-Alguém está vindo me apanhar. – a minha voz soou fraca, uma desculpa patética. Mesmo depois de anos, ainda me sentia fraca perto dele – Você pode ir agora.

Mais um passo dele para frente. Outro meu para trás.

Ficamos em silêncio. Ele também estava nervoso de estar ali comigo, sem razão alguma, porém. Prova disso estava no pomo de Adão que descia e subia no pescoço que eu tanto quis enrolar meus braços.

-Algumas pessoas naquela reunião são idiotas. Aquele James é um deles. – ele comentou, limpando a garganta para continuar – Mas nem todos pensam como ele. A maioria está preocupada. _Eu _estou preocupado com você. Foi por isso que...

Senti uma enorme mão tocar meu ombro e curvei meu rosto para olhar para trás.

-Estão discutindo o capítulo de ontem de _House M.D_? – Emmett perguntou tentando soar divertido – Sinto interromper, mas está na hora de irmos, Bells.

Olhei para ele, olhei para Edward, que havia parado de falar com a intromissão de Emmett.

-Hmm... sim. – falei fracamente – Emmett, este é...

-Edward Cullen. – Emmett falou por mim – Eu conheço você. Bella _tinha _muitas fotos suas, mas as queimou. Eu tive um trabalhão limpando a sujeira. Emmett McCarty, prazer em conhecê-lo.

_Mas que filho da mãe mentiroso. _De onde Emmett tirou essa história? Ele _pelo amor de Deus, _o rosto dele nem tremia na hora de mentir.

-Bem... Prazer... – Edward estava sem palavras. E o Edward que eu conhecia nunca ficava assim.

-Bella falava _muito _sobre você. – Emmett falou, apertando um pouco mais forte o meu ombro – Mas isso foi há _muito _tempo.

Edward endureceu a expressão, os lábios se pressionaram. Ele também media Emmett com os olhos, mas não sorria como o meu amigo estava.

-Edward ajudou a me livrar de Daniels. Ele estava me seguindo de novo, eu acho. Ele viu quando minha picape não funcionou. – falei num tom fraco, esperando que Felix não ouvisse, caso estivesse por perto.

Desta vez, foi a vez da expressão no rosto de Emmett ficar dura. Ele já declarado que aquilo era caso de polícia e ameaçava ligar para Charlie para contar toda a situação.

-Bells, vamos discutir isso durante o jantar. – finalmente ele falou, apertando a ponte do nariz – Depois de eu ligar pra sua família.

Senti a indignação subir ao meu rosto.

-Você não vai...!

Nem terminei de falar. Meus pés pararam de tocar o chão e tudo passar muito rápido diante dos meus olhos. Emmett estava me _jogando _como um saco de batatas em cima de um dos ombros dele.

-EMMETT! – exclamei, já sentindo os olhares dos outros em nós – Pode me colocar no chão _agora! _

-Vamos indo, Bells. Meu carro está um pouco longe. – ele deu as costas a Edward e, consequentemente, fiquei de frente para ele – Tchau, Edward. Até outro dia.

Vi Edward erguer a mão direita timidamente, acenando para mim.

Sem tirar os olhos de mim. Sem desviar o olhar.

Ele ficou parado. E eu fui embora. Muito parecido com outro momento que tivemos.

_-Não podemos, Bella. – ele me dizia de novo. Era a quinta ou sexta vez que ele falava a mesma frase – Nós somos _amigos_... Não daria certo. Não _estaria _certo._

_Engoli mais uma vez em seco. Estávamos próximos à entrada do restaurante. Já havíamos conversado sobre nossos sentimentos. Falado sobre o que _eu _sentia. Já declarado sobre o que _ele _achava._

_Que não poderíamos ter um relacionamento além de amizade. Que não daria certo. Que ele respeitava meus sentimentos e que por isso não poderíamos ser mais que amigos._

_Senti minhas primeiras lágrimas arderem no canto dos olhos. Olhei para o chão, olhei para os lados, tentando disfarçar a emoção._

_Lágrimas de rejeição. _

_Edward aproximou-se e ergueu meu rosto, mas eu ainda não conseguia encará-lo. Fechei meus olhos, senti o corpo dele pressionado ao meu num abraço. Os lábios dele tocaram minha testa._

_Depois, só a falta de calor me fez abrir os olhos. Ele se afastou. Eu fiquei. Ele deu as costas para ir para o carro. Eu acenei e ele não viu meu gesto. _

Emmett me "despertou" das lembranças ao me colocar no chão e abrir a porta do carro, um Daewoo G2X que ele antes se orgulhava muito, mas que ultimamente era alvo das reclamações dele por questões técnicas que eu pouco entendia.

-Vamos, Bells. – ele gesticulou para que eu entrasse – Temos que comer e conversar muito. Será que você se importa se comermos pizza hoje?

Bufei, ainda indignada por ser tratada como um saco de batatas, mas entrei no veículo, fechando a porta com força. Pelo vidro, vi Emmett reprimir um sorriso e balançar a cabeça, dando a volta pela frente e entrando para sentar no lugar do motorista.

-Rose pediu pra perguntar uma coisa. – ele começou, dando a partida e ganhando as ruas de Seattle em direção à minha casa – Qual a pizza favorita de Charlie?

Franzi a testa.

-Você não sabe qual é? – ele perguntou, dando um enorme sorriso. As covinhas pareciam mais evidentes no rosto dele.

-Eu sei, mas... – balancei a cabeça – Por quê?

-Ora, Rose quer que ele coma bem quando estiver aqui. Sabe como é, hospitalidade e tal.

-Quando _ele _"estiver aqui"? – meu coração acelerou – E _quando _ele vai estar aqui?

-Bem, Rose ligou pra ele há uma hora, então... Ele deve chegar em três horas, pelo menos. Ainda precisamos ligar pra Jake e sua mãe.

-Vocês _ligaram _pra Charlie? – meu espírito nunca ficou tão alterado – Ele vai fazer perguntas! Vai querer saber toda a história! Vai colocar alarmes e um chip em mim! Vai montar um escolta policial! Vai querer me levar ao meu trabalho na viatura dele!

-Ele dirige uma viatura? – Emmett tinha uma expressão estúpida de felicidade – Legal! Será que ele me dá uma carona também? Meus colegas vão querer saber qual é a emoção de...

-Emmett!

Para ficar pior minha situação, Emmett ligou o rádio no exato momento que _Friday_ de Rebecca Black começou a tocar. Ele começou a rir e a cantar ao mesmo tempo apenas _"Yeah, ah-ah-ah" _apenas para me deixar irritada.

_-Nããããão! _– exclamei, tapando meus ouvidos.

* * *

**Quase que não saiu capítulo hoje. Motivo foi uma crise de labirintite :( Ela me derrubou esta semana. Só pude ver BD-part 2 uma vez por causa disso, e foi na madrugada do dia 15. E vocês? Já viram 5 ou 55 vezes?  
**

**Obrigada a quem comenta! Adoro o que vocês escrevem! :D Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo 7, do encontro entre Emmett e Edward, principalmente. **

**Por causa da labirintite, o próximo capítulo só sairá dia **_02/12_** :( Se por acaso eu melhorar, posso postar sem problema no dia 25. Mas como não podemos prever as crises...**

**Um beijo, Marie.**


	8. Capítulo 8

**O que não podemos deixar para trás**

**Resumo:** Eu o amava até confessar meus sentimentos e ele rejeitá-los, ficar com outra e ainda ir embora. Agora, quatro anos depois, ele volta e quer que eu ainda sinta o mesmo de antes?

**Disclaimer: "Twilight" pertence a SM. ****Acham que eu estaria aqui escrevendo fanfictions se fosse meu? Eu estaria em Berlim numa hora dessas!**

**Capítulo 8**

Uma das coisas pelo que mais agradecia era ter Rosalie e Emmett como amigos desde a faculdade. Isso era claro demais. Eu os adorava, fazia questão de não afastá-los da minha vida, apesar de já termos terminado a faculdade e de trabalharmos como cavalos durante a semana toda. Sempre dávamos um jeito de nos encontrarmos para conversar e nos divertirmos.

Conheci Rosalie quando estava no meu segundo ano de faculdade. Ela cursava direito e era a garota com beleza que eu mais invejava. Enquanto eu tinha olhos e cabelos castanhos e era desajeitada, ela era o ideal de Miss América. Olhos azuis, cabelos claros, graciosa, sabia dançar, praticava esportes, tinha namorado e era muito inteligente. As pessoas paravam para _olhá-la, _mas por mim passavam direto. O único defeito dela (segundo a própria numa admissão posterior) era namorar um cara totalmente estúpido chamado Royce King.

Emmett entrou nas nossas vidas quando ela começou a trabalhar numa firma de advocacia. Os dois eram assistentes no local e ele logo a convidou para sair. Ela não estava mais com Royce há muito tempo. Ele dizia que gostava das respostas afiadas e da esperteza dela. Em algumas semanas já estavam juntos.

Os dois se mereciam, eu tinha certeza disso.

Enquanto que ter os dois na minha vida era bastante claro, o mesmo eu não podia dizer sobre eu ainda deixar que os dois tomassem as decisões referentes a minha vida por _mim. _

Logo que cheguei ao meu apartamento, com Emmett colado ao meu lado, Rosalie já estava lá, de novo tentando preparar algo decente na cozinha. Ou destruí-la, porque assim que entrei senti logo o cheiro de queimado. Ela havia conseguido queimar um ovo. Um _ovo. _Misericórdia.

Dei um suspiro e me dirigi às janelas mais próximas, abrindo-as.

-Rosalie, por que você ainda tenta? – perguntei num tom cansado, Emmett ainda me seguindo – O que é? Virou minha sombra agora?

-Estou vendo se o perseguidor não tá lá fora, Bells. – ele esticou o pescoço pela janela e olhou para os lados.

Puxei-o para dentro e deixei três janelas abertas, deixando o ar fresco entrar e tirar aquele cheiro horrível de fumaça.

-Eu falei que seria melhor pizza, amor. – Emmett comentou, indo em direção a Rose e dando um beijo no nariz dela, ignorando uma carranca que ela fazia – Mas eu não me importo de comer seu ovo queimadinho. Nunca. Já pediu pizza pra quatro?

-Já. – ela deu um soco de brincadeira no estômago dele, voltando-se depois para mim – Bella, Emmett contou que...

-Charlie está vindo pra cá. Sim. Você sabia que quero pôr laxante na pizza de vocês por fazerem isso? Não.

Os dois se entreolharam e pareciam combinar alguma coisa mentalmente, porque logo Emmett foi para a porta e ficou de guarda lá.

Era para impedir que eu pegasse a pizza das mãos do entregador.

-Nós tomamos a melhor decisão pensando na _sua _segurança. – Rose rebateu – Eu deveria ter imaginado que ninguém ligaria muito pra história mesmo sabendo dos riscos que você pode _correr _enquanto esse maluco está aí fora.

-Ele não fez nada. – _Ainda, _falei mentalmente – Mas tem razão quanto a ele: hoje ele me viu sozinha e _sabia _que meu carro não estava pegando. Ele me ofereceu uma carona.

-Ele _sabia? _– Rose pôs as mãos na cintura e voltou-se para o _guarda _que estava perto da porta – Por favor, diga que você chegou antes de ele pôr um lenço com clorofórmio no rosto dela e levá-la à ilha de Lost no porta-malas dele.

-Hmm... bem... – eu tentei responder por ele. Ela voltou a me olhar quando percebeu a minha hesitação na voz.

-O que foi? – ela quis saber.

-Edward Cullen chegou antes de mim. Ele parece ser um cara legal.

A boca de Rose abriu, mas ela não falava nada. Ficou apenas olhando para Emmett e para mim como se tivéssemos duas cabeças.

-Edward estava com você? – ela falou depois de mais ou menos um minuto – _Falou _com você?

-Ele me ajudou a me livrar de Daniels. Fez com que parecesse que _ele _era minha carona.

-O que mais? – ela perguntou.

-"O que mais" o quê?

-Ele fez alguma coisa? Falou alguma coisa? Fez você chorar?

-Ele ficou mais me olhando com uma cara estranha quando cheguei e me apresentei. – Emmett comentou, checando o celular. Ele sempre fazia isso quando pedíamos comida e o entregador demorava mais do que ele esperava.

-Será que não foi por que você me jogou no ombro como se eu fosse um saco de batatas?

-Ah, Bells, foi engraçado, não foi?

Bufei e comecei a arrumar um espaço na sala do apartamento. Eu só tinha um quarto – o meu –, então Charlie teria que dormir na sala por uns dias. Ainda bem que comprei o sofá-cama pensando nos dias que meus pais (em momentos diferentes) teriam que vir me visitar.

-Edward não fez _nada, _Rose. – falei enquanto afastava a mesinha de centro para um canto, avaliando depois o espaço. Sim, dava para usar o sofá-cama ali – Ele só fez Daniels acreditar que era por ele que eu esperava.

-E depois que esse Daniels foi embora, o que ele fez? – ela quis saber, com uma sombra de iluminação aparecendo no semblante dela – Era _ele_ que tentava falar com você quando estávamos conversando pelo celular?

-Sim. – dei um suspiro. Arrumei as almofadas. Charlie gostava de dormir com um monte delas e eu teria ainda que arrumar um travesseiro – Mas ele foi logo embora. E depois ele me ajudou com Daniels.

-Ele conversou com você sobre _alguma coisa_?

Rose parecia suspeitar de algo, não sei exatamente do quê. Franzi a testa, tentando lembrar o que havia transcorrido e nada me veio.

Foi quando eu lembrei. _Ela. _Rose queria saber se ele conversou comigo tempo suficiente para saber o paradeiro _dela. _

-Ele não teve tempo, Rose. – fingi desinteresse enquanto terminava de deixar mais apresentável a sala para a chegada de meu pai. Havia bastante espaço para o sofá cama, a mesinha de centro ficou num canto, a poltrona que eu usava para ler no final do dia ou me encolher para ver _House_ não atrapalhava a passagem de ninguém – Eu também não quero mais saber sobre _eles_ juntos.

Acho que Rose ia comentar algo, mas calou-se quando ouvimos a campainha tocar. Emmett abriu logo achando que era o entregador com as pizzas, mas abriu ainda mais a porta para dar passagem à outra pessoa.

-Oh... – murmurei. _Charlie. Sem uniforme. Graças – _Oi, pai.

-Hmm. – ele grunhiu, medindo Emmett dos pés à cabeça ao entrar – Boa noite a todos.

-Boa noite, chefe Swan. – Emmett pegou a mão de Charlie para cumprimentá-lo – Sou o namorado de Rose e amigo de Bella, Emmett McCarty.

-Hmm. – papai grunhiu de novo, desfazendo o contato entre as mãos e fechando ele mesmo a porta que ainda estava aberta.

Depois começou a andar pelo apartamento como se estivesse averiguando o local de um crime. Olhou aqui e ali, aproximando-se lentamente de uma das janelas.

-Fez boa viagem, Charlie? – perguntei, sem sair do meio da sala. Notei que ele trouxera apenas uma mochila.

-Hmm. – foi o que ele respondeu, tocando uma das cortinas com muito cuidado e olhando a rua sem esticar o pescoço para fora, espionando.

-Charlie, não tem ninguém aí fora! – falei exasperada – Vocês estão começando a exagerar!

-Fala a pessoa que ficou nervosinha quando descobriu que o perseguidor já sabia onde morava. – Rose zombou, colocando de novo as mãos nos quadris para ficar autoritária – Charlie, você pode colocar um juízo na sua filha? Daqui a pouco ela vai dizer que não acha nada demais alguém ficar do lado de fora só pra nos contrariar porque queremos _protegê-la. _

-Eu não estou defendendo Daniels! – eu precisei _me _defender daquelas acusações – Só acho que não é preciso chamar tanta atenção assim. Ele não vai me atacar ou...

-Bells. – meu pai me cortou, tirando a mochila dos ombros e deixando cuidadosamente em cima da poltrona – Eu já vi a ficha do rapaz. Ele tem histórico com essas... _perseguições. _

-Hmm. – foi a minha vez de imitá-lo.

-Já tenho um esquema de segurança aqui. – ele tocou a têmpora dele, voltando-se diretamente para Rosalie e Emmett – Vou precisar da ajuda de vocês dois.

-Sim, senhor! – Emmett bateu continência e Rose sorria triunfante para mim.

-Eu não quero dar trabalho a vocês. Eu não quero um esquema policial. Eu não quero...

Não terminei de completar porque, de novo, a campainha tocou. Emmett foi quase correndo para atender, mas meu pai foi mais rápido. Colocando a mão no ombro do meu amigo de quase _dois metros_, ele o afastou da porta com um único movimento e fez sinal para que se calasse antes de abrir pessoalmente a porta.

-Boa noite, senhor, aqui estão as pizzas e...

-Onde está sua identificação? – ele perguntou ao menino que parecia ter no máximo 16 anos.

O garoto apalpou os bolsos da jaqueta e tirou a identidade para mostrar ao meu pai.

-Você tem 18 anos _mesmo_, Seth? – Charlie perguntou num tom sério, arqueando a sobrancelha.

Vi _Seth _engolir em seco e assentir, assustado.

-Porque você parece _muito _novo para ser um entregador. – ele continuou num tom calmo.

-É... err... _genético._ Minha mãe tem 40 anos, mas todo mundo diz que ela parece ter 20. – ele explicou.

-Hmm. – foi o que Charlie grunhiu, tirando dinheiro da carteira e pagando nossa comida – Interessante essa sua mãe. Ela sabe que você trabalha numa hora dessas e que está dirigindo uma moto?

O garoto ficou branco e empurrou as caixas de pizza nas mãos do meu pai, saindo correndo no corredor.

-Fique com o troco! – Charlie gritou no corredor e fechou a porta.

Já vi que meus próximos dias seriam _maravilhosos, _para não dizer o contrário.

* * *

Acordei no outro dia me sentindo péssima. Não no sentido físico.

Mentalmente, eu não parava de pensar no que Rose havia implicitamente me perguntado.

Há muito tempo que não lembrada a respeito _dela. _O primeiro motivo de Edward ter se afastado de mim. Tentei me esquecer de todas as formas em quatro anos que _ela _não tinha motivo algum para ser odiada.

Levantei-me e rumei ao banheiro. Minha licença de três dias havia passado e eu teria que enfrentar as salas de aula. A sala dos professores seria evitada por mim a todo custo, agora que muitos achavam que meu problema era engraçado e porque Edward Cullen a frequentava.

Antes de dormirmos e de Rose e Emmett irem embora, discutimos (ou meu pai e meus amigos discutiram) sobre minha segurança. Depois que contei o que aconteceu com minha picape, eles decidiram que seria melhor levá-la ao conserto e, enquanto isso, alguém deveria me acompanhar. Mesmo ela saindo da oficina, alguém iria me levar e buscar no trabalho.

Minha decisão de voltar a trabalhar afetou a meus amigos e a meu pai. Eles foram totalmente contra, achando que eu deveria tirar mais alguns dias de licença, mas argumentei que poderia ser pior, porque Daniels iria querer me vigiar em casa. A faculdade era um local público, porém, portanto ele pensaria duas vezes antes de tentar fazer alguma coisa.

Não poderia mais correr pelas manhãs por enquanto também. Para eles, Felix Daniels poderia aparecer a qualquer momento e me sequestrar.

Charlie iria conversar com um conhecido de uma das delegacias de polícia de Seattle para ver se conseguiria uma ordem para afastar Daniels de mim ainda nos próximos dias. Tudo dependeria da palavra do meu diretor, pois oficialmente eu ainda era professora dele.

Peguei meus produtos Clinique, minha única vaidade na hora de cuidar da pele. Eu não precisava usar maquiagem – minha pele era de marfim e não tinha manchas, mas isso porque eu tomava _extremo _cuidado.

Coloquei um pouco de sabão facial e esfreguei suavemente meu rosto, enxaguando-o depois de um minuto. Em seguida tinha a loção e o creme, terminando meu ritual.

Saí do banheiro e fui procurar Charlie, apenas para encontrá-lo no sofá, ainda roncando. Passei direto para a cozinha e preparei o café da manhã – suco, frutas e pão com queijo e presunto. Tomaria café e iria praticar ioga e ler um pouco.

Duas horas depois, meu pai ainda estava roncando na sala.

Comecei preparar aula para o dia. Eu trabalharia até o último horário da tarde e voltaria para casa com meu pai. Ele fazia questão de ir me buscar.

Uma hora depois, meu pai ainda roncava no sofá.

Comecei a me arrumar para ir ao trabalho. Escolhi minha roupa, tomei banho, lavei meu cabelo, sequei, preparei-me. Em trinta e dois minutos eu estava pronta.

Mas meu pai ainda estava dormindo.

Passei de novo pela cozinha e preparei meu almoço. Eu não comia quase nada nesse horário. Comi algumas frutas, fiz um sanduíche e tomei suco.

Foi quando saí da cozinha e dei um grito ao dar de cara com meu pai já _despertadíssimo. _E _arrumadíssimo._

-Charlie... – tentei controlar meu ritmo cardíaco colocando a mão no meu coração – Quando você aprendeu a fazer isso?

-A fazer o quê? – ele passou por mim. Ele já tinha até cheiro de sabonete e cabelo úmido, indicando que havia tomado banho – Pronta para ir trabalhar?

Dei um suspiro e peguei o outro sanduíche que preparei para levar.

-Você só vai acompanhar, não é? – ainda estava desconfiada, mesmo com o alívio que senti em ver que ele não viera de viatura de Forks até Seattle – Emmett virá nos buscar em instantes.

-E a sua picape? Teve notícias?

-Chamei a oficina, parece que eles foram buscá-la agora pela manhã.

-Hmm. – foi o comentário dele.

-Acho que vou ligar para Jake e pedir uma revisão.

-Faça isso. – ele serviu-se de suco e de uma fatia de pizza gelada que estava na geladeira – Ele estava reclamando que não te vê há tempos, menina.

Suspirei. Era verdade. Há quase um ano que não via meu amigo.

-Vamos comemorar Ação de Graças juntos. – falei um pouco animada – Vamos nos ver e ele vai parar de reclamar.

Conversamos sobre mais algumas coisas sobre Forks e quarenta minutos depois Emmett aparecia para nos levar ao meu trabalho. A viagem pelo caminho foi bastante calma, apesar de achar estranho o silêncio de Charlie enquanto ouvia a conversa que Emmett e eu travávamos sobre o possível novo ator para viver 007 nos cinemas.

Ao chegarmos, porém, Charlie pediu para eu continuar no carro enquanto ele averiguava, pelos vidros escuros do Daewoo G2X de Emmett, se havia alguma figura "suspeita".

-Pai, eu já falei que ele não vai me atacar. Ele só se sente...

Parei de falar porque ele tinha a testa franzida e ergueu o indicador no vidro.

-Aquele rapaz ali era Edward Cullen, o seu amigo?

Pelo amor de Ernest Hemingway, meu pai não lembra o que comeu _ontem, _mas lembra de alguém que ele encontrou só _uma_ vez na vida, na minha formatura, quando Edward e eu ainda éramos amigos, isso há mais de _quatro _anos.

Olhei na direção indicada e vi que estava parado perto de um Volvo prata, olhando de segundo em segundo o relógio e passando a mão pelo cabelo e deixando-o incrivelmente exasperado. Ele estava exatamente no mesmo local do outro dia, perto de onde estaria minha picape.

-O que ele faz ali? – até Emmett parecia sério.

-Eu queria saber o mesmo.

-Acho que ele estava esperando por você, Bells. – Emmett falou sério.

-E _por que_ ele faria isso? – zombei do comentário. Edward Cullen não esperaria por mim _nunca_ na vida.

-Eu acho que ele está mesmo esperando, Bells. – Charlie falou, interrompendo nosso diálogo – Ele não para de olhar o nosso carro.

-Bem, a não ser que ele também tenha nos _seguido_ ontem... Não tem _como _ele saber que Bells está aqui dentro. – Emmett comentou – Ele não viu meu carro.

-Mas ele _sabe._ – Charlie afirmou com toda segurança – E está esperando por _ela._

_-Impossível. – _contra-argumentei.

-Hmm. – foi o comentário de Charlie, saindo primeiro do carro.

* * *

**Não deu mesmo para atualizar semana passada... a labirintite só melhorou esta semana e fiquei com trabalho acumulado :( Só vi BD uma vez ainda, snif, snif.**

**Obrigada pelos comentários! Continuem falando sobre o que acham, ainda me sinto insegura quando vejo que muitos leem e poucos comentam. Eu sei que agora parece mais comédia, mas haverá muito drama também.**

**Caso não saibam, comecei a postar uma nova história. Tem capítulos curtinhos e sai quase todos os dias :) O nome é **_O Piano _**e eu adoraria saber o que acham dela também.**

**O capítulo 9 sai no próximo domingo, dia **_9/12 _**(olha que coincidência). **

**Um beijo, Marie.**


	9. Capítulo 9

**O que não podemos deixar para trás**

**Resumo:** Eu o amava até confessar meus sentimentos e ele rejeitá-los, ficar com outra e ainda ir embora. Agora, quatro anos depois, ele volta e quer que eu ainda sinta o mesmo de antes?

**Disclaimer: "Twilight" pertence a SM. ****Acham que eu estaria aqui escrevendo fanfictions se fosse meu? Eu estaria em Las Vegas numa hora dessas!**

**Capítulo 9**

Nada me deixava mais frustrada que ficar impotente, não fazer nada e só poder observar a ação se passar diante dos meus olhos.

No momento, era ver Charlie sair do carro e, como se estivesse em câmera lenta, aproximar-se de Edward. Emmett e eu vimos quando ele, de costas para nós dentro do Daewoo, estendeu a mão para quem já foi antes o meu melhor amigo. Por cinco minutos eles conversaram e então Charlie virou-se para nós, acenando e chamando para sairmos do carro.

Emmett pediu para eu aguardar um segundo e saiu primeiro, dando a volta no carro para abri-la para mim.

Tremendo um pouco, acompanhei Emmett até os dois. Ele percebeu logo que eu não queria estar perto de Edward, então colocou-me atrás dele enquanto andávamos.

Edward enrijeceu quando me viu. Ou talvez quando notou o tamanho de Emmett, oficialmente meu guarda-costas. De qualquer forma, ele estava calado e assentindo para qualquer coisa que Charlie estivesse falando.

-Bells, Emmett... – meu pai começou – Edward _aqui _diz que o garoto vai constantemente à sala dos professores pra saber sobre você, Bells.

-Hmm. – imitei o ruído do meu pai, evitando olhar para Edward.

-Eu estava esperando por você, para irmos juntos caso ele ainda esteja lá. – Edward falou numa voz suave, como se esperasse que eu explodisse perto dele. Era de se esperar depois da maneira como agi depois da reunião.

Fiquei calada, apenas movendo a cabeça como se estivesse assentindo, quando, na realidade, eu não o queria me acompanhando à sala como se fosse outro guarda-costas. Até porque eu não queria dever _favores _de Edward.

-Bem, nós já vamos. – Charlie anunciou – Bells, Emmett e eu vamos passar aqui no final da sua última aula. Saia da sala e venha direto para o carro, certo?

-E o que você vai fazer enquanto isso? – arqueei uma sobrancelha para ele. Meu pai tinha a cópia da chave do apartamento e ele provavelmente iria ficar na sala vendo televisão até dar a hora de me apanhar.

-Ver se consigo a ordem com meu amigo da delegacia de Seattle. – ele me observou com os olhos estreitados, como se quisesse ler minha mente – Você estava imaginando que eu ficaria na sala vendo o jogo até a hora de você sair, não é?

-Eu tenho meus motivos pra acreditar, não é? – continuei com minha sobrancelha arqueada e mãos na cintura, depois desisti da pose por ser muito cansativa – Ok, vou esperar por vocês. Eu ligo se acontecer alguma coisa.

-Ligue mesmo, Bells. – Emmett pronunciou, parecendo realmente preocupado – Se acontecer alguma coisa com você, perderei minha vizinha no _The Sims _do Facebook.

-Vai embora, Em. – empurrei-o na direção do carro – Você também, Charlie. – segurou meu pai pelo braço e levei-os na direção do Daewoo – Até depois. _Muito_ depois.

Depois de Emmett dar uma piscadela e um sorriso largo demais (o rosto dele era só covinhas), meu pai e ele entraram no carro e eu os vi partir, deixando-me sozinha no estacionamento com Edward.

-Bella... – ouvi-o falar meu nome baixinho. Quase da mesma forma que da última vez que nos falamos _quatro anos _antes.

_-Por que você então não me falou, Edward? – perguntei já sentindo a voz quebrar com os soluços – Eu ia descobrir quando sobre _**vocês**_ dois? _

_Ele deu um suspiro cansado. Estávamos discutindo há mais de uma hora. Eu me sentia ferida, triste, _**traída...**

_Seis meses depois de eu confessar meus sentimentos, seis meses depois de _**ele **_dizer que não queria ter um relacionamento, eu descobri por outros que ele _**tinha **_um. _

_-Eu _**ia **_contar. Esta semana. – ele me afirmou – Mas, Bella, isso não é..._

_-Há quanto tempo vocês... estão juntos? – perguntei baixinho._

_Ele ficou em silêncio. Ele pressionou os lábios formando uma dura linha. _

_-Há quanto tempo, Edward? – repeti. _

_-Há duas semanas. – ele falou finalmente._

_Senti uma lágrima escorrer pelo lado direito e olhei para cima, evitando contato visual com ele. Abracei-me para proteger-me dos ferimentos que a última frase dele provocou em mim._

_-Bella... – ouvi-o falar meu nome baixinho._

_-_Bella? – ele tentou de novo.

Pisquei e dei um passo para trás.

-Você não precisa me acompanhar, Edward. – tentei meu tom mais diplomático. Agir daquele jeito me fazia esquecer mais rápido as coisas – Pode ir resolver suas coisas.

Vi-o disfarçar um suspiro. De novo ele parecia tenso com alguma coisa.

-Eu estou indo pra sala dos professores, também. – ele falou – Eu só fico preocupado que...

-Você não precisa ficar. – dei as costas e acenei para trás enquanto andava – Nós nos vemos depois.

Não havia dado nem dez passos quando escutei os sons dos sapatos dele se aproximando. Ele passou direto por mim, parando na minha frente para impedir minha passagem.

_Acho _que dei um gemido angustiado. Agora era _Edward _quem estava me perseguindo, aparentemente.

-Por que você está agindo como se o problema não fosse sério? – ele inquiriu.

-Talvez porque ontem também muitos na reunião tenham pensado a mesma coisa. – tentei passar por ele, mas ele ficou na frente de novo – Saia do caminho, Edward.

-O problema é _comigo?_ – ele aproximou mais o rosto para só eu ouvir – É o fato de _eu _ficar preocupado e _querer _protegê-la?

-Você não precisa fazer isso. – balancei a cabeça – Olha, eu só percebi que não há motivo pra preocupação. Daniels é meu aluno há meses e nunca fez nada. Só fiquei assustada com a quantidade de... _coisas_ que ele faz por mim. Não é porque ele está revelando agora que ele vai tentar me sequestrar ou algo do tipo.

-E ele sabe onde você mora e deixou recados lá.

-Bem...

-E ele tem um _blog _com pensamentos sobre você. Bella, o que todo mundo deve ter feito ontem foi procurar o que ele escrevia. _Eu _fui um deles, admito. E não gostei do que li. Ele está obcecado por você.

Não havia como dizer que eu _não _tinha medo daquilo.

–Se eu não der aulas, ele vai continuar aparecendo por lá. Adela contou que ele se apaixona uma vez por semestre. Só preciso esperar mais dois meses e pronto, ficarei tranquila.

-E se isso não acontecer?

-Por que você se importa _agora? _– rosnei finalmente.

A pergunta fez Edward se calar e dar um passo para trás. Dei um suspiro, mais vitorioso que cansado, e rumei à sala dos professores depois de endireitar a pose e erguer a cabeça.

Isso não diminuiu o meu nervosismo, no entanto. Eu queria saber se realmente estava agindo como uma teimosa e tola por ser o motivo de convocar uma reunião em cima da hora e de ignorar o conselho dos meus amigos sobre alguma coisa de ruim acontecer se Felix continuasse a me seguir.

Ao entrar, notei logo a atitude de Heidi. Ela estava como sempre a encontrava: lixando as unhas ou no bate-papo do Facebook. Mas, ao ver-me, deu um _sorrisinho_ como se estivesse esperando alguma coisa acontecer.

Dirigi-me até a mesa dela sabendo o que iria _receber, _já estendendo a mão.

-Oi, senhorita Swan. – ela deixou a lixa de lado – Eu tentei dizer que ele não podia mais deixar coisas aqui, mas ele insistiu tanto que... aceitei. – ela entregou mais um envelope com o poema do dia de Felix Daniels.

Dei um suspiro cansado e afastei-me, indo desta vez para o lado dos escaninhos. Abri o meu e simplesmente joguei o envelope lá dentro, juntamente com os demais.

Foi só quando notei que a sala, sempre cheia de conversas, ficou silenciosa. Olhei para trás e vi quase todos os professores me observando curiosamente.

-Algum problema? – arqueei a sobrancelha, assim como Charlie fazia. Eu estava ficando boa naquelas atitudes.

Alguns deles voltaram a fazer o que faziam antes, a conversar com outra pessoa, a discutir anedotas de sala ou continuaram me observando. Notei Angela entre um grupo de _professoras, _e ela afastou-se delas para falar comigo.

-Bella... – ela começou, tocando meu braço de forma gentil – Este final de semana tem _reunião das professoras. _

Disfarcei um gemido.

A tal _reunião _era, na verdade, um clube da Luluzinha que as professoras sempre faziam uma vez por mês para comentar os casos e conversarem sobre os mais diversos temas. Só fui duas vezes para entender, na metade da segunda, que falar sobre a vida pessoal ou sobre a dos outros não era a minha praia.

-Hm... Sim? – persuadi Angela a continuar.

-Você nunca mais foi... – ela deu um sorriso – Nós gostaríamos que aparecesse este sábado.

-Você é a que menos conhecemos. – outra professora, Jessica Stanley, aproximou-se – Gostaríamos que aparecesse. Vai ser divertido. Vamos comer muito e falar mal dos outros.

Dei um pequeno sorriso simpático. _Definitivamente _não era minha praia.

-Daniels não vai aparecer lá, Swan. – outra que eu não conhecia por nome falou atrás de Jessica – E há seguranças no Café Campagne caso alguém _estranho _apareça lá.

-Calada, Lauren. – Jessica a repreendeu num tom irritado.

E eu, irritada também, fechei meu escaninho com força _além _do normal. Todos ficaram em silêncio de novo, observando cada movimento meu.

Notei que Edward também estava lá, provavelmente esperando mais um momento para conversar comigo.

-Desculpe, acho que não poderei ir. – falei no tom mais normal possível – Eu tenho _proteção _e não posso mais sair sem avisar meus...

-Se for necessário, leve então. – Jessica sugeriu, pegando minha mão como se fosse já minha melhor amiga – Você não pode deixar de se divertir só por causa de uma pessoa. Apareça, aí vamos conversar e tentar esquecer o estresse da semana, certo?

Mordi o lábio inferior e vi o rosto de Angela cheio de esperança. Jessica tinha razão num ponto: eu ia ser feita prisioneira em casa por causa de uma pessoa.

-Vou pensar a respeito. – falei lentamente – Vou falar com meus... _guardas. _E qualquer coisa, eu apareço no sábado. É no Campagne, certo?

-Sim. – Angela bateu palmas alegremente – Vamos esperar que apareça.

Dei outro sorriso e saí da sala, evitando contato com os outros. Assim que saí, deixei escapar o ar dos pulmões e esfreguei as têmporas.

Só espero que o dia acabe logo. Que semana mais longa. E ainda era quinta-feira.

* * *

Na sexta-feira voltei com a minha rotina de aparecer muito antes das aulas para evitar pessoas na sala dos professores. Se antes era _um _que eu não queria ver, agora eu evitava _todos. _

Cheguei mais cedo, peguei meu material e rumei para a sala. Hoje eu tinha aula na turma de Felix. Em plena sexta-feira. Era para acabar _bem _a semana, para não dizer o contrário.

Quando eu tinha aula na turma de Daniels, os poemas eram entregues pessoalmente em sala, antes ou depois das aulas. Pelo menos não via o _sorrisinho _de Heidi ao me dar os envelopes. Uma vitória no dia.

Antes de chegar à sala, porém, vi Garrett Taylor parado no corredor, próximo à porta, como se estivesse esperando por mim.

-Boa tarde, senhorita Swan... – ele tinha uma expressão preocupada no rosto – Ainda bem que consegui encontrá-la antes da sua aula. Heidi me avisou sobre sua chegada.

_Avisou, foi? _

-Boa tarde... – forcei um sorriso – O senhor gostaria de falar comigo?

-Sim. Pode me acompanhar? – ele me guiou para longe da sala, ao longo do corredor. Ele nem havia esperado que eu dissesse _sim _para saber se eu iria.

Demos alguns passos em silêncio, o tempo todo eu tendo um pressentimento ruim. Íamos em direção ao fundo do corredor, provavelmente para entrar numa das salas que estava sem aula.

-Senhor... eu tenho aul...

-Senhorita Swan... – ele virou-se de repente – Há quanto tempo está aqui conosco?

O pressentimento ficou mais forte.

-Há dez meses, senhor.

-Você sabe que ainda está em estágio probatório, certo?

-Sim. – o estágio probatório durava um ano, e eu já tinha uma ideia de onde ele queria chegar – Sim, não estou aqui nem por um ano.

-Nós... Gostaríamos que você não estivesse no probatório para poder dar uma licença de pelo menos um mês. – ele colocou a mão dentro do casaco surrado que usava e tirou um envelope de lá. Outro maldito envelope que ele me entregou.

-O que é isso?

-Você pode ler quando...

Ignorei o que ele dizia e rasguei a abertura, tirando um papel digitado e assinado por ele e mais duas pessoas.

Li depressa e senti meu corpo todo tremer.

-Vocês estão me _despedindo? _– perguntei, indignada.

-Como eu disse, nós gostaríamos de poder lhe dar uma _licença _até que toda essa situação se _resolva... _Então...

-E vocês acham que a situação vai se resolver me _despedindo?_

-Por quê? – alguém perguntou atrás de nós.

Assustados, viramos na direção da fonte e vimos Felix Daniels olhar tanto para mim quanto para o diretor.

E ele _não_ parecia feliz.

* * *

**Oi, gente :) Bella tem agora um enooorme problema pela frente, não é mesmo?**

**Criei uma conta no twitter: meu username é **marierohan.** Vou basicamente falar sobre os rumos das histórias e sobre o que estou lendo :D**

**Estou escrevendo uma nova história: **O Piano.** Já tem cinco capítulos postados! Leiam se puderem! **

**Vou viajar semana que vem, então o próximo capítulo sai dia 23/12 (quase natal).**

**Um beijo a todos os que estão lendo e comentando.**

**Marie :)**


	10. Capítulo 10

**O que não podemos deixar para trás**

**Resumo:** Eu o amava até confessar meus sentimentos e ele rejeitá-los, ficar com outra e ainda ir embora. Agora, quatro anos depois, ele volta e quer que eu ainda sinta o mesmo de antes?

**Disclaimer: "Twilight" pertence a SM. ****Acham que eu estaria aqui escrevendo fanfictions se fosse meu? Eu estaria em Seattle numa hora dessas!**

**Capítulo 10**

Garrett e eu trocamos olhares ao vermos Felix a menos de dez passos de distância do canto onde estávamos. Ele tinha o olhar fixo em Garrett e me ignorava, mas isso pouco diminuía a inquietação que eu sentia.

–Senhor Daniels, a conversa é apenas com a senhorita Swan. – ele deu um passo como se quisesse me dar cobertura – E o assunto diz respeito apenas a ela.

–Ela fez alguma coisa errada pra ser despedida? – ele inquiriu num tom autoritário.

Garrett ficou parado, observando as feições do rapaz e eu fazia o mesmo. Não havia nada que indicasse antes que Felix era uma pessoa violenta. Ele era sempre muito tranquilo e educado, mesmo quando começou a mandar poemas para mim.

–Isso não é de seu interesse. – Garrett repetiu lentamente, como se falasse com uma criancinha – A senhorita Swan e eu precisamos discutir ainda algumas coisas.

Há-há. Era de rir. Ele simplesmente me informou que serei despedida. Nem houve uma conversa, uma _discussão _antes.

Por um segundo, meu problema com Daniels foi esquecido e eu senti a revolta começar a me dominar, mas me controlei para não mostrá-la. Eu fui despedida. Novamente eu teria que mandar meu currículo a centenas de escolas e torcer para ser chamada por alguma.

Quanto tempo levaria para ter outra chance? Será que eu conseguiria pagar minhas contas? Minhas taxas da universidade que eu ainda devia ao governo?

–Senhorita Swan? – a voz de Garrett me chamou de volta à realidade – Podemos discutir...?

Ergui minha mão para impedir que ele continuasse. Ou ele parava de falar ou _eu _perderia o controle sobre as coisas que diria.

–Vou... recolher minhas coisas... – falei um pouco aturdida, um pouco descontrolada.

Que se dane a perseguição, o convite ao Clube da Luluzinha, Edward Cullen na sala dos professores ou mesmo viver de seguro-desemprego.

Dando as costas aos dois, rumei pisando duro à sala dos professores e ignorando as vozes deles chamando meu nome.

Melhor época da minha vida. Verdadeiro inferno astral.

Saindo de lá, pelo menos eu teria a tranquilidade de não precisar receber os olhares que recebia quase sempre que entrava na sala dos professores. Ficaria sem mudar minha rotina para evitar uma única pessoa.

Enquanto andava, tirei meu celular do bolso e abri o aplicativo de mandar mensagens. Mandei um recado para Emmett, explicando que já podia voltar para casa e que pegaria um táxi caso ele não pudesse sair naquele horário, e mandei outro para Rosalie.

_Voltando p casa. Fui demitida._

Quando eu estava a dois passos da porta da sala dos professores, recebi uma mensagem de Rosalie.

_Tá brincando, né?_

Antes de abrir a porta, a maçaneta girou e dei de cara com Jasper Whitlock, saindo.

Naquela situação, naturalmente que o certo seria _eu _dar a passagem a quem estava saindo, mas foi ele quem se afastou para dar passagem, gesticulando com a mão educadamente que eu poderia passar.

–Obrigada. – murmurei e, sem encará-lo, rumei ao meu escaninho.

Procurei minha chave na bolsa e abri o cadeado, deparando-me com material de aula, provas, livros e um monte de poemas e CDs que ficaram estocados lá nas últimas semanas durante a novela _Felix Daniels, o perseguidor._

Comecei primeiro pelos livros e comecei a tirá-los um por um, colocando-os em ordem no chão para formar uma pilha – separando o que era da biblioteca e o que era meu. Estava no terceiro livro quando ouvi alguém pigarreando.

E _não _era Edward. Graças.

Voltei-me para encontrar os olhos castanhos de Jasper me encarando com uma expressão preocupada.

–Você quer alguma coisa _também_? – perguntei num tom que beirava a um tom educado e um de _suma daqui porque eu mordo. _

–Aconteceu alguma coisa? – foi a pergunta dele num tom calmo, compreensivo. Ele deve ter percebido o quão irritada eu estava.

Apertei a ponte do nariz entre meus olhos e fechei-os por alguns segundos. Eu fui tão rude com alguém que nunca fez nada para mim, enquanto que ele parecia apenas preocupado. A tensão das últimas semanas estava me transformando em outra pessoa, e nem mesmo eu me reconhecia.

–Desculpe, eu... – comecei, tentando impedir a formação de lágrimas nos cantos dos olhos. Dei um suspiro e continuei – Só vim pegar minhas coisas. Acabei de receber minha demissão.

–Como é? – os olhos dele arregalaram – Está brincando, não é?

A pergunta dele fez lembrar que eu não havia respondido à de Rosalie. Peguei novamente meu celular e vi que, no modo silencioso, havia deixado de atender cinco chamadas (todas de Rosalie) e quatro mensagens. Três eram de Emmett (uma perguntando por que eu sairia mais cedo, outra perguntando se poderia passar em trinta minutos e mais uma para saber se Charlie teria que vir junto) e uma era de Rosalie. A dela me assustou e tinha certeza que estava sem cor no rosto.

_Me diz que isso é brincadeira ou eu vou até aí e quebro tudo o que ver pela frente._

–Por que você foi demitida? – Jasper tentou prender minha atenção de novo.

–Eu... não sei. – admiti, derrotada. Apoiei as costas contra o muro de escaninhos e levei as mãos ao rosto, tentando sufocar um gemido – Mas eu não aguento mais isso... Não aguento...

Não sei quantos minutos se passaram, mas não senti a presença de Jasper sumir. Era como se minhas mãos, tapando meus olhos e rostos, tentassem me isolar do mundo para _pensar _melhor.

–O que houve...? – uma conhecida voz perguntou num sussurro perto de mim. Dei mais um gemido porque já sabia quem falava com Jasper.

–Ela foi demitida. Veio pegar as coisas dela.

–Por que diabos ela foi demitida? – a voz sussurrou. Era como se ele achasse que eu não pudesse ouvir.

–Porque as coisas são desse jeito! – respondi por eles, jogando meus braços para o ar em frustração.

Jasper e Edward me olhavam compreensivos, e eu já estava cansada de tudo aquilo. Cansada de ser alvo de olhares de pena e da compaixão de todos, como se fosse a pessoa mais carente do universo.

Peguei os livros do chão e atirei-os para dentro do escaninho, fechando-o com força. Depois passei por entre os dois e saí da sala, parando alguns passos depois por causa do meu celular que parava sem tocar.

_Rose Hale._

Atendi a ligação e logo escutei a voz da minha amiga, sempre tão musical, ficar estridente.

–_ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ?_

Tenho certeza que os dois que estavam perto de mim ouviram.

–Ainda aqui. Ia pegar minhas coisas, mas faço isso outro dia. Emmett vem me buscar.

–_Ele está aqui comigo._ – ela distanciou o fone para poder falar com alguém ao lado – _Só vai demorar um pouco_. – deu um suspiro – _Por que você foi demitida?_

–Não tive tempo de perguntar os motivos. O diretor começou a discutir com outra pessoa e eu fui embora.

–_Bella..._ – Rose rosnou. Tipo, _realmente _rosnou _– O que eles estão fazendo é_ errado. _Eles estão se_ livrando_ de um problema varrendo pra baixo do tapete em vez de resolvê-lo. Você precisa processá-los. Precisa fazer isso por você mesma._

–A melhor coisa que faço por mim mesma é sair daqui. – confessei no mesmo tom rosnado. Eu fazia o possível para controlar meu veneno e não entrar num debate com minha amiga – Principalmente depois do que passei nas últimas semanas.

Houve silêncio na linha e achei que Rose havia desligado. Mas percebi, pelo modo como respirava, que ela estava _fumegando. _Ela também se controlava para não bater boca por telefone.

–_Vamos conversar na sua casa._

–Até depois. – desliguei sem esperar que ela falasse mais alguma coisa.

Rose se importava comigo. E ela não concordava com minha atitude de _deixar as coisas para lá. _A minha vida sempre ficava mais fácil quando eu resolvia tudo dessa forma, e ela sempre discordou disso.

Depois de guardar meu celular na bolsa, voltei-me para a saída apenas para ficar congelada: Jasper e Edward ainda estavam perto de mim. Achei que eles teriam a decência de se afastarem enquanto eu falava ao telefone.

–Bem... – comecei, ajeitando a bolsa no ombro e abaixando-me para pegar a pasta que eu me acostumei a carregar nos últimos nove meses – É isso. Com licença.

Passei por eles ignorando os olhares atônitos, indo em direção ao estacionamento. Ficaria esperando Emmett chegar longe do prédio, dos alunos e da sala que tanto me perturbaram nas últimas semanas.

Infelizmente não havia um lugar para eu sentar. Percebi meu "drama" quando fiquei andando de um lado a outro, esfregando minhas têmporas, até minhas pernas cansarem.

Olhei em direção ao parque. Ficava a cinco minutos do estacionamento, pelo menos. Emmett me procuraria por lá. Pelo menos continuaria longe de tudo o que eu mais detestava no momento.

_Olhares de pena. Olhares de atenção. Olhares de julgamento. _

–Bella? – uma voz já conhecida falou perto de mim. E, oh, quase fez com que revirasse os olhos de irritação.

Virei para ver o dono da voz, a alguns passos de mim. Edward estava com uma pasta social de couro que custava provavelmente dez vezes mais que a minha, as chaves do carro pendendo num dos bolsos e cauteloso ao se aproximar de mim.

–O que foi, Edward? – não evitei minha irritação e nem me impedi de me afastar dele, fazendo meu caminho em direção ao parque, onde poderia sentar nos bancos até meu amigo aparecer.

Porém, ele me surpreendeu ao _me _tocar, ao agarrar o _meu _pulso para me impedir.

–Não... por favor... – ele implorou num tom baixo – Eu preciso conversar com você.

–Precisa, é? – repeti o verbo enquanto erguia uma sobrancelha – Sobre o quê?

Edward travou a mandíbula e vi o pomo de Adão ficar dele ficar tenso. Eu nunca esqueci que isso sempre ficava mais evidente quando ele estava nervoso.

-Oh... – eu abracei a minha pasta e inclinei o rosto, entendendo o ponto que a "conversa" que ele queria iria ter – É sobre alguma coisa que aconteceu há _anos? _

Nada de resposta dele.

–Se for sobre isso, poupe-me. – dei as costas e acenei num gesto de despedida – _As coisas são desse jeito mesmo. _

Foi com grande satisfação que falei essas palavras. Foi uma das últimas frases que ele me dissera na noite em que o confrontei por esconder de mim o relacionamento dele com _ela. _

_As coisas são desse jeito mesmo, Bella._

As coisas ficaram horrivelmente desse jeito mesmo, depois.

Não dei mais de três passos quando parei. Havia ouvido um _estampido _ou algo parecido. Olhei para trás e vi que Edward parecia _alarmado, _olhando em direção ao prédio.

Mais um _estampido. _

_Gritos. _

Edward tirou do bolso o celular e, de longe, vi-o discar _9-1-1. _Ouvi-o falar com alguém da emergência, enquanto olhava sem piscar o prédio onde, até há algumas horas, eu trabalhava.

Um dor no meu peito surgiu do nada.

O pressentimento ruim ficou mais forte.

Os _estampidos _eram tiros. Charlie já havia me ensinado a distinguir os sons de diferentes armas quando me ensinou a responsabilidade de ter uma em casa.

Não sei se Edward falou alguma coisa importante para mim. Quer dizer, eu _sabia _que ele tentava falar comigo, mas as palavras dele mal se registravam no meu cérebro. Ou não eram interpretadas. Por exemplo, ele falou que a polícia e a emergência chegariam em doze minutos e eu só entendi a frase _cinco _minutos depois de ele pronunciá-la.

E então chegaram os policiais.

Os paramédicos também.

_Mais estampidos. _

Daquela distância, eu vi, longos minutos depois, os paramédicos saírem do prédio carregando alguém numa maca. Eles tinham cuidado com a pessoa, auxiliando-a a respirar com ajuda de um aparelho que eu não sabia o nome.

Pelas roupas, eu reconheci Garrett deitado ali. Sendo levado para dentro de uma ambulância.

Não consegui tirar os olhos do que via. Acho que nem mesmo piscava. Eu queria apenas saber se havia mais alguma coisa. Ou mais _alguém. _

Foi então que mais uma maca apareceu pela porta do prédio. De longe, só vi um pano branco cobrindo a figura. Como sempre faziam quando tiraram uma pessoa morta de onde havia acabado de acontecer uma tragédia.

Eu não precisava me aproximar para ver quem era.

Eu não precisava levantar aquele pano para descobrir quem havia morrido.

Eu não sabia como meu peito podia doer mais do que há quatro anos.

Eu não sei quanto tempo fiquei ali parada ao lado de Edward, observando quando o resgate levou para longe da minha vista o corpo de Felix Daniels.

* * *

**Espero não levar pedradas por conta da parte final. Eu planejei essa cena há muito tempo, muito antes da tragédia que aconteceu na semana passada. Tentei ver se conseguia tirar, mas não faria sentido para os próximos capítulos.**

**Oh, well... isso apenas quer dizer que vou demorar ainda para traduzir essa história para o inglês (como vou fazer em breve com **_O Piano_**). **

**Espero que gostem do capítulo, de qualquer forma. E que possam comentar também :) Desejo a todos um ótimo Natal e bom fim de ano! **

**Próximo capítulo sai dia **_06/01/2013!_


	11. Capítulo 11

**O que não podemos deixar para trás**

**Resumo:** Eu o amava até confessar meus sentimentos e ele rejeitá-los, ficar com outra e ainda ir embora. Agora, quatro anos depois, ele volta e quer que eu ainda sinta o mesmo de antes?

**Disclaimer: "Twilight" pertence a SM.****Acham que eu estaria aqui escrevendo fanfictions se fosse meu? Eu estaria em Port Angeles numa hora dessas!**

**Capítulo 11**

Sinceramente não lembro como cheguei ao apartamento desde o tiroteio.

Não lembro nem o que falei para os policiais.

Lembro-me de Edward pegando meus braços e perguntando se eu estava bem, mas não sei o que respondi.

Emmett chegou e me fez a mesma pergunta.

Não comi nesse dia.

No final das contas, percebi três coisas.

Primeiro: Felix Daniels era realmente uma pessoa com problemas e ninguém fez nada para ajudá-lo, incluindo eu.

Segundo: eu não precisaria mais me preocupar com as perseguições, com as pessoas falsas, por ter que evitar a sala dos professores por causa de Edward porque havia sido demitida.

Terceiro: por mais mórbido que pareça, eu estava absolutamente contente com isso.

* * *

Rose tinha os olhos vermelhos quando foi me ver na mesma noite. Depois ela passou a noite comigo, deitada na mesma cama. Charlie falou com os policiais por mim. Aparentemente eu não era suspeita de nada.

No dia seguinte, ela continuava com os olhos vermelhos. Ela tocava meu rosto de vez em quando, roçava os dedos na minha bochecha, ajeitava o meu cabelo, oferecia alguma coisa para comer.

Edward apareceu para jantar. Eu não conseguia lembrar nem uma palavra do que todos falaram. Ou o que jantamos. Não foi nada preparado por Rose, com certeza, porque eu lembraria. A comida ruim dela é inesquecível.

* * *

Charlie ficava comigo o dia todo. Edward, surpreendendo, continuou aparecendo, sempre no horário do jantar, acompanhado de Emmett e Rose. Talvez Rose o convidasse. Ou quisesse ser gentil. Ele ficou comigo no estacionamento enquanto Emmett não chegava e explicou o que havia acontecido.

Um dia, ele apareceu no café da manhã. Trouxera tudo pronto naquelas caixas de papelão. Tinha meu pop tart favorito de morango, café latte com pouco açúcar e muffin. Ele trouxera o mesmo para cada. Charlie quis apenas o muffin e o café.

–Você quer o pop tart, Bells? – ele perguntou.

Apenas assenti e peguei a embalagem.

–Você quer o meu também? – Rose me perguntou, oferecendo o dela também. Olhava-me com expectativa, ansiosa, como se esperasse alguma coisa de mim.

Assenti novamente e peguei o dela. Ela parecia decepcionada com alguma coisa, mas nada falou.

* * *

Emmett e Charlie estavam discutindo beisebol na sala. Meu pai teve a audácia de colocar os pés na minha mesinha de centro, sabendo o quanto eu odeio isso.

Na verdade, nem era uma discussão sobre arremessos ou melhores times, era simplesmente um jogo que pretendiam ver juntos. Charlie podia em dia tal, Emmett, bebendo uma cerveja nacional em lata, só podia aos finais de semana. Pela conversa, percebi que meu pai não iria embora tão cedo.

Mas por quê? O perigo chamado Felix Daniels não estava mais nas ruas.

E Edward apareceu durante a discussão, vindo de sei lá onde com uma lata de cerveja também nacional. Começou a falar sobre um conhecido que poderia arranjar as entradas e que poderiam sentar nos melhores lugares. Ele arranjaria com prazer as reservas.

–Talvez até Bella queira ir... – ele comentou num tom casual.

–É mesmo, Bells. – Charlie tentou me convencer – Você poderia se divertir um pouco.

Com _beisebol? Acho que não, pai. _Lutei para não revirar os olhos. Esporte nunca foi minha paixão.

–Acho que Bella nunca gostou de beisebol. – Edward falou – Ela foi a um dos jogos dos Mariners e não entendia nada. Tive que ensinar as regras e apontar os melhores jogares. – completou com uma risada meio abafada, tomando um gole da cerveja.

Sim, eu me lembro desse dia. Quando ainda éramos amigos. Quando meus sentimentos por ele eram tão fortes que eu não precisava fugir. Quando eu quis me interessar pelas coisas que ele gostava apenas para ouvi-lo falar durante horas sobre beisebol.

Como eu era tola. E tão apaixonada...

–O que você faz aqui ainda? – perguntei de repente. Sério, o que aquele povo todo fazia na minha casa no meio da semana? Eles não tinham que ir trabalhar? Uma vida para cuidar?

Todos pararam a conversa e me olharam incrivelmente surpresos. Até Charlie parecia espantado com alguma coisa e ele era... bem, Charlie.

Rose apareceu correndo na sala. Aparentemente ela também me ouviu da cozinha. O que ela fazia tanto lá?

Os quatro me olhavam com expectativa. Rose parecia a mais emocionada de todos.

–Bella... – Edward falou num tom tão fraco que mais parecia um suspiro.

–O que foi?

–Você... está... Você tá _bem_, filha? – meu pai parecia _hesitante. _E Chefe Swan _nunca _hesitava. Jamais.

–Por que não estaria? – perguntei, franzindo a testa – Eu não fui baleada. Eu estou _aqui,_ né?

Rose contorceu os dedos, franzia a testa preocupada, abria e fechava a boca procurando o que dizer.

–Você não falou nada desde sexta-feira, Bella. – Edward falou por todos.

–Hã? – perguntei, pasma. _Nada? _Como assim?

_Que estranho. _

Olhei os rostos dele. A expectativa, sempre à espera de um milagre, como se eu fosse muda a vida inteira e só agora tivesse pronunciado a primeira palavra.

Foi então que percebi o quanto a história havia me afetado.

De todas as formas, até em algumas que eu nem sabia que existiam.

–Eu estou... cansada. – murmurei por fim, sentindo novamente o peso ficar maior nos ombros – Amanhã nós...

Não completei a frase. Dei um suspiro e rumei ao meu quarto, fechando a porta.

Ninguém veio me incomodar depois.

* * *

Tive um sono sem sonhos nessa noite. No outro dia acordei tão sem disposição quanto nas outras manhãs, e só então me dei conta de quantos dias estava daquele jeito.

_Cinco dias sem falar. _

Talvez eu não me lembrasse das coisas, principalmente as conversas, porque não participava delas. Mas por quê?

Apenas por causa do caso de Felix?

_Não é "apenas",_ a vozinha disse na cabeça.

Até eu já menosprezava a situação, assim como as pessoas do meu antigo trabalho.

Essa era a pior parte. Eu não fiz nada para ajudá-lo. Apenas fugi com medo.

_Fugi assim como fugi quando Edward começou a sair com aquela garota. Você havia até pensado em mudar para não ficar na mesma cidade que eles._

Sim. Era essa a pior parte.

Dei um suspiro e levantei-me. Fui ao banheiro, fiz o que precisava fazer para me sentir mais refrescante e troquei de roupa. Ficaria novamente em casa. Talvez conversasse com alguém, se não estivesse de mau humor.

Abri a porta e encontrei a casa vazia.

E onde estava Charlie? A sala estava arrumada como deveria, e como se ninguém tivesse passado a noite lá.

Senti-me mal por meu próprio comportamento afastar meu pai, mais do que já estávamos morando em cidades diferentes.

Fui à cozinha e abri a geladeira. Estava vazia.

Sério, o que Rose tanto _fazia _ali se não havia comida?

Procurei ovos para preparar o café, achei uma fatia de pão em bom estado e café... bem, não havia pó para fazer café.

Teria que fazer supermercado urgente. Pelo menos até meu primeiro contracheque do seguro-desemprego chegar.

Uma batida na porta me assustou na hora que verifiquei a caixa de leite. Agitei involuntariamente e acabei derramando o que restava na minha calça de ioga e no chão.

Corri à porta e a abri, encontrando Edward lá. Ele passou a mão no cabelo revoltado, sinal que estava nervoso.

–Oi... – falou, cauteloso.

–Hmm... Olá... – deslizei a mão pela batente.

–Eu trouxe... hmm... café. Muffin e pop tart também.

Pisquei diante da cena. Edward tinha duas bandejas de papelão erguidas, e olhava esperançoso, temendo que eu pudesse bater a porta na cara dele. Provavelmente começou a pensar nisso depois do que eu falei ontem.

Se fosse outro dia, eu faria isso com certeza. Mas era noutra ocasião, e eu tinha perguntas a fazer. Ele poderia respondê-las.

Dei passagem e ele passou por mim, entrando direto na cozinha e colocando as duas bandejas de café da manhã em cima da bancada. Aproveitei e peguei um pano para limpar o chão sujo de leite.

–Onde estão todos? – perguntei quando terminei o serviço e o vi tirar as coisas da embalagem – E Charlie?

–Rosalie e Emmett tiveram que viajar cedo a Port Angeles a trabalho. – ele explicou sem parar o serviço. Em minutos eu tinha um café da manhã pronto e senti o estômago se contorcer de alegria. Eu não havia comido muito nos últimos dias – Um amigo policial de Charlie o convidou para ver um jogo na casa dele.

–Charlie me deixou _sozinha _pra ver um jogo? – em que mundo eu estava vivendo agora? Meu pai me deixando desprotegida? Quem era ele e o que estava fazendo aqui em casa comigo?

–Hmm, não exatamente _sozinha. _– ele parou de me olhar e se concentrou em algum ponto da bancada de mármore – Eu passei a noite aqui.

Fiquei sem palavras, em choque.

–Eu saí cedo. – ele apontou a porta – Pra comprar o café. Andei pela vizinhança antes, quis conhecer onde você mora.

–Mas a sala estava...

–Eu arrumei antes de sair. Percebi ontem que você não gosta de nada bagunçado. – ele deu de ombros – Seu pai não iria deixá-la dormindo aqui sem companhia. Ele só foi porque eu me ofereci a ficar.

–Você não precisava. – falei meio rudemente, estreitando os olhos. Agora eu devia _favores _a Edward – Eu sempre soube cuidar de mim mesma.

–Bella, você ficou _sorrindo _quando soube que Felix havia morrido. – Edward insistiu numa súplica.

–"Sorrindo"? – repeti.

Não me lembro disso. Eu me lembro de ficar olhando o serviço de emergência levar o corpo, mas...

–E você ficou cinco dias sem falar.

Aquela parte era a mais estranha de todas.

–Por favor... – ele pediu de novo – Deixe-nos _cuidar_ de você.

–Mas... – comecei, procurando novamente pelas palavras certas – Você tem o seu trabalho. Charlie deveria estar trabalhando também. Rose e Emmett não ganham dinheiro cuidando de mim. _Eu _deveria já ter saído e ido procurar trabalho.

–Sobre isso... É _quase _verdade... Todos trabalham, menos eu. Mas você passou por uma situação que...

–Como assim, "menos eu"? – a última parte do discurso dele ficou marcada – Você _não _trabalha mais?

Edward desviou o olhar de novo. Depois de segundos, voltou a me encarar, marcando a boca numa linha fina de tão forte que os lábios estavam pressionados.

–Eu pedi demissão. Há dois dias.

–Demissão? – repeti numa expressão pasma – Mas por quê? Não, esqueça _essa _pergunta. Por que você estava trabalhando lá, no final das contas? Não é uma coisa que você _precise _fazer.

Novamente ele pressionou os lábios, retendo uma resposta imediata. Ele sabia que eu tinha razão. Edward era de uma família _muito _estável, rica. O pai dele era médico. A mãe _decorava_ casas como hobby, não como emprego. E eu não acho que ele já tenha trabalhado na vida antes de aparecer por lá.

–Realmente eu não nunca precisei, mas eu _quis_.

E depois começou a comer o muffin com uma determinação rara para encerrar o assunto ou mudá-lo.

Dei de ombros. Realmente não era da minha conta saber por que Edward estava trabalhando quando não precisava. Vai ver que ele gostava de ser independente, de não precisar dizer aos outros que usava o dinheiro do pai para comprar tudo o que queria.

Ficamos ali em silêncio, comendo muffin e pop tart e tomando o café latte com pouco açúcar como eu gostava. Fiquei surpresa por ele ainda lembrar que eu gostava dessas coisas. Mas muito provavelmente ele soube escolher porque perguntou a Rose. Eu sabia que Edward _não _gostava de latte.

Ao acabarmos, percebi que estávamos constrangidos. Era estranho ficarmos no mesmo ambiente sem ter o que dizer. Anos atrás isso seria algo impossível de acontecer. Edward e eu tínhamos uma ligação que impedia que o assunto se esgotasse, e novas ideias sempre surgiam quando estávamos juntos.

–Bem... – ele passou de novo a mão nos cabelos e os revoltou – Já que está acordada, eu...

Não completou a frase. Eu também não imaginava se ele queria dizer que poderia passar o resto do dia comigo ou ir embora.

–... Acho melhor ir. – ele completou.

_Claro que sim._

–Hmm. Ok. – respondi sem entusiasmo. Antes, quando nos despedíamos, eu sentia um desapontamento, um vazio por me separar dele, mas logo ficávamos animados por marcarmos outra coisa para fazer.

Desta vez não. Levantei-me, tirei as caixas do café da manhã de cima da bancada, joguei no lixo e rumei à porta da sala, seguida de perto por ele.

Abri a porta e ele parou, hesitante.

–Você vai ficar bem por um momento? Charlie deve chegar logo...

–Eu acho que não. Ele sempre passa a manhã dormindo quando tem jogo de algum time que ele gosta.

–Mas você pode...

–Sim, Edward. – interrompi num tom meio irritado, meio divertido – Eu posso ficar sozinha.

–Se quiser... – ele passou de novo a mão nos cabelos – Meu número está anotado ao lado do telefone. Pode me ligar, Bella. É sério.

Forcei um sorriso e assenti. Aquilo o deixou meio satisfeito, porque o vi sorrindo também para mim.

–Até, Edward.

Ele acenou para mim e foi embora no corredor, descendo as escadas. Fechei a porta apenas quando ele sumiu de vista. Fiquei encostada nela até o silêncio me dominar, fechando os olhos para apreciar a calma e uma nova revelação surgir em minha mente.

_Edward não significava nada mais para mim._

Não havia mais aquela dor na hora de ir embora, os assuntos inesgotáveis, os sorrisos, novos planos e confissões animadas.

Ele havia sido meu amigo, e minha paixão por ele anos atrás acabou com tudo.

Naquela época, Edward não correspondeu porque achava que tudo o que tínhamos iria acabar, e porque não queria se envolver em nenhum relacionamento.

Ficamos num abismo depois da minha confissão até o dia que descobri que ele estava com _ela. _Foi um período em que me esforcei para fazê-lo ver a ligação que tínhamos, mas não tive sucesso.

E ver essa ligação se perder foi o que causou a monumental depressão que me abateu.

Era algo... _doentio _de minha parte. Apenas _eu _via algo que não existia.

Será que foi isso que Felix pensava, também? Que tínhamos essa ligação e por isso me seguia ou que eu visse o quanto ele pensava em mim?

Talvez isso tivesse afastado Edward de mim, afinal de contas. Ver uma garota pensando o tempo todo nele quando não tinha interesse. Saber que ela se declarou e não poder correspondê-la.

Sim. Edward não significava nada mais para mim.

Não havia mais ligação entre nós. Não havia mais corrente elétrica nos abraços. Não havia mais aquela palpitação no sorriso.

Por quanto tempo esperei que isso acontecesse?

Por quanto tempo esperei que a dor passasse quando estivesse na presença dele?

Por quanto tempo esperei voltar ao normal depois de tudo?

Será que poderíamos ser amigos de novo?

_Eu _conseguiria ser uma amiga de Edward de novo, agora que desisti de tudo?

* * *

**Finalmente cheguei ao ponto da história que queria. Agora Bella realmente não se acha mais apaixonada por Edward... e agora, gente? **

**Infelizmente terei muito trabalho nas próximas semanas, então o próximo capítulo sairá dia 27/01. **

**Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo! Comentem, por favor. **

**Quem quiser contato comigo, estou no twitter: marierohan. E também escrevo outra história com capítulos curtinhos: **_O Piano. _**Está atrasada por causa do recesso de natal, mas farei o possível para atualizá-la esta semana. **

**Um beijo, Marie. **


	12. Capítulo 12

**O que não podemos deixar para trás**

**Resumo:** Eu o amava até confessar meus sentimentos e ele rejeitá-los, ficar com outra e ainda ir embora. Agora, quatro anos depois, ele volta e quer que eu ainda sinta o mesmo de antes?

**Disclaimer: "Twilight" pertence a SM.****Acham que eu estaria aqui escrevendo fanfictions se fosse meu? Eu estaria em Fernando de Noronha numa hora dessas!**

**Capítulo 12**

_Hmm._

Meu celular estava quase para descarregar de tantas vezes que eu acendia o visor para ver o nome e o número na tela.

_Edward Cullen_

_555-5896_

A última vez que falei com ele havia sido há quase um mês. Ele não voltara mais depois da noite que passou aqui em casa, durante toda aquela história de Felix, Garrett e morte.

A notícia saiu em todos os jornais da cidade. Mas não haviam dito o motivo. Só falaram de um _desentendimento_ entre aluno e um dos diretores. Não haviam divulgado o meu nome e nem que eu fazia parte da história. Provavelmente havia um dedo de Charlie aí.

Foi quando eu descobri também que Garrett Taylor havia sobrevivido e uma semana depois da tragédia havia recebido alta. Não sei quando ele voltaria a trabalhar. Emmett contou que ele havia levado um tiro na perna.

Com algumas informações que Emmett contava, fiquei com um leve pressentimento que ele encontrava Edward. De umas semanas para cá ele estava sempre _ocupado _demais com os _amigos, _segundo ele.

Desde quando Emmett tinha mais amigos que a futura mulher dele e a melhor amiga da futura mulher?

_Hmm._

Não quis perguntar nada antes, apenas fingi que não sabia até este momento.

Olhei de novo o visor. _Edward Cullen. 555-5896._

O telefone havia sido anotado num bloco perto do meu telefone da última vez que ele estivera aqui. Implorou para que eu ligasse caso precisasse de qualquer coisa. Ele ainda tinha a mesma caligrafia. Bonita e harmoniosa.

Hoje eu havia acordado decidida ir pegar minhas coisas no meu antigo trabalho e meu último contracheque. Arrumei a casa, fiz meu café da manhã, preparei-me e... liguei para Emmett para vir me buscar como havíamos combinado, pois minha picape ainda estava de coma na garagem do meu prédio, ainda aguardando a visita de Jake.

E ele disse que havia esquecido e que estava com Rose desde oito da manhã em Port Angeles.

Ah, e que eu poderia _talvez _ligar para Edward e pedir para ele me levar ao trabalho porque _oh, _ele sim _estava _com tempo livre hoje e podia me acompanhar.

Hmm.

Como _ele _sabia se Edward estava ocupado ou não? É claro que a resposta era que Emmett havia virado _amiguinho _de Edward pelas minhas costas.

Será que eles falavam de mim?

Será que Edward comentava alguma coisa sobre o que aconteceu entre nós?

Será que Edward...?

–Argh! – joguei minha cabeça para trás até meu pescoço encontrar o encosto da poltrona.

Fiquei de olhos fechados tentando imaginar se seria muito ruim dividir o carro com Edward durante o trajeto de vinte minutos da minha casa até o prédio da faculdade. E ele voltar comigo.

_Não. _

Não. Não seria bom. A palavra _constrangimento _ficaria impressa em papelão entre nós.

Acho que não havia problema algum em pegar o transporte público. Só precisaria de um mapa e saber quanto custa uma passagem.

Hmm.

_Não. _

Olhei o viso de novo.

_Edward Cullen. 555-5896. _Só precisava tocar em "ligar" e...

Meu celular tocou e, com o susto, dei um grito e soltei o bendito, que caiu no chão. Ele continuou deslizando no piso enquanto tocava e vibrava, e peguei-o para ver quem ligava.

_Edward Cullen. _

Como é que ele sabia? Será que ele estava... sei lá... _lendo _pensamentos?

Respirei fundo e atendi.

–Alô?

–_Hmm. Oi, Bella... É Edward. _

Acho que fiquei mais de cinco segundos em silêncio.

–_Bella?_

–Ah, oi... – limpei a garganta para continuar – Estou aqui. O que foi?

–_Hmm... Bem..._ – ele estava hesitante – _Emmett ligou pra falar sobre uma carona que precisa._

_Filho duma mãe ruim._

–Ele ligou, foi? – perguntei como se não soubesse.

–_Sim, ele..._ – Edward parecia _nervoso _e isso me incomodava – _Ele está em Port Angeles por causa de um processo. E falou que você precisava passar na faculdade e pegar suas coisas. Você... você quer ir comigo?_

De novo fiquei mais de cinco segundos em silêncio.

–_Bella? _

–Ah... hmm... Bem... – _fale alguma coisa decente, Swan! –_ Sim. Eu quero uma carona.

Ouvi Edward dar um suspiro. De alívio, eu acho.

–_Bom. Muito bom._ – ele meio que murmurou depois de outro suspiro – _Posso ir buscá-la que horas?_

–Eu já estou pronta. – respondi, olhando minhas roupas. Não era mais professora de lá, então preferi ir com roupas _normais. _Sapato All Star, calça jeans e uma camiseta simples azul. Nada de maquiagem, nada de penteado mais sério. Meu cabelo estava solto – Pode vir a qualquer hora.

–_Certo, então..._ – ele deu uma pausa – _Em dez minutos estarei aí._

–Vou esperar então. – dei um sorriso comigo mesma. Eu não ia precisar pegar ônibus! _Yay_ para mim!

–_Até daqui a pouco. _– ele desligou e, desta vez, quem deu o suspiro de alívio foi eu.

Levantei-me e comecei a procurar minhas coisas no apartamento. Peguei minha velha bolsa LL Bean e mais duas sacolas estilo ecobag para carregar minhas coisas.

E pontualmente, dez minutos depois, Edward apareceu na minha porta. Ficou parado, piscando e olhando para mim, e me dei conta que talvez não tivesse sido uma boa ideia ir de jeans e camiseta para o antigo trabalho.

Ainda bem que ele não precisou entrar. Saí e ele andou em silêncio ao meu lado pelo corredor e pelas escadas do prédio. Passamos pela saída e chegarmos ao carro dele, o Volvo prateado.

Educado desde o tempo que era meu amigo, ele abriu a porta para mim e gesticulou para que eu entrasse primeiro. Depois, deu a volta e sentou-se no lugar do motorista.

–Quer ouvir alguma coisa? – ele perguntou, já ligando o som.

–Nada em especial.

–Hmm. – foi a resposta dele.

Aparentemente, ele também gostava de murmurar um "hmm" de vez em quando.

Edward mexeu os comandos do som e finalmente, segundos depois, uma familiar melodia preencheu o carro.

_Clair de lune._

A primeira música que dançamos juntos na minha formatura.

A música que ele e eu tínhamos como favorita.

Olhei para ele. Estava com um sorriso convencido no rosto, como se estivesse muito contente consigo mesmo. Por que será?

Resolvi iniciar a conversa com uma pergunta diferente, no entanto.

–Você anda encontrando Emmett?

Senti que ele quase deu uma freada brusca com a pouca sutileza da minha pergunta. Ele alternava ao olhar para a pista e para mim.

–Como assim?

–Você. Anda. Encontrando. Emmett? – repeti pausadamente como se ele não soubesse falar nossa língua.

–Eu ouvi da primeira vez. – ele parecia frustrado – Mas soou como se você estivesse com... ciúmes? – tentou fazer uma pergunta.

–É claro que estou com ciúmes. – cruzei os braços e as pernas no interior do veículo – Emmett é _meu _amigo. E ele vive dizendo que vai sair com os _amigos _dele e não me leva. Quero saber se ele está me _saindo _com você.

Edward deu uma risada.

–Sim. Estamos saindo. Ele, Jasper e eu.

–Jasper? – repeti, incrédula. _Até ele? _E desde quando, será?

–Acho que você o conheceu lá no trabalho. Ele dá aula de História Americana.

–Filho da mãe. Ele me paga. – não conseguia acreditar. Emmett filho da cascavel, ele estava saindo para se divertir _sem _minha presença.

–Bella... – Edward falou suavemente – Ele não está traindo você ou Rosalie. Só estamos saindo juntos. Indo ao apartamento de Jasper ou ao meu. Jogando Xbox. Conversando. Vendo jogos. Bebendo cerveja.

–Coisas que eu também fazia com ele! – quase choraminguei – E ele não me falou nada!

–Eu tenho certeza que ele tem os motivos dele e que ia contar depois.

–Todo mundo usa essa desculpa. – dei um suspiro frustrado – Tem seus motivos e me conta depois.

Apenas com o silêncio que percebi o que havia falado. Levei os dedos aos lábios, chocada comigo mesma enquanto Edward não mais sorria e continuava dirigindo.

_Foi como daquela vez. Ele falou que ia me contar depois que estava com _ela_. Ele também havia dito que tinha motivos pra não me contar._

Não falamos mais nada. Eu fiquei apenas ouvindo a música e pensando no que poderia dizer, mas não disse.

Só não vi o tempo passar. Os vinte minutos que eu levava com minha picape até o antigo trabalho se reduziram a um terço com o carro de Edward. Só percebi que estávamos parados no estacionamento e ele saindo do carro para abrir minha porta.

–O... Obrigada. – murmurei baixinho, ainda desconfortável pelo que eu mesma havia falado.

Ele simplesmente assentiu e indicou o prédio.

–Quer que eu vá com você?

–Hmm... – olhei indecisa – Não precisa. Eu posso... _voltar _com você?

Ele parecia surpreso com a pergunta.

–Claro que pode, Bella.

Forcei um sorriso e fui em direção ao prédio, olhando de vez em quando para trás para olhá-lo. Ele continuava parado, acenando para mim, até finalmente entrar novamente no veículo. Acho que ele vai ficar me esperando lá dentro.

_Provavelmente ouvindo _Clair de Lune.

Passei do estacionamento e cheguei ao pátio que levava à entrada. Antes de passar, porém, um guarda que nunca vi antes me impediu de continuar.

–Identidade?

Olhei-o confusa. Procurei na minha bolsa pela minha carteira de motorista e entreguei.

–Pode passar. – ele me entregou com um aceno de cabeça.

Senti minha testa franzir, ainda confusa. Era um _upgrade _na segurança depois do que havia acontecido?

Passei pelos corredores, sentindo como se há _anos _eu não tivesse andado por ali, e não meramente há um mês.

Entrei na sala dos professores e lidei com mais um segurança: Heidi não estava mais atendendo ninguém. Um guarda pediu de novo minha identificação. Perguntou o que ia fazer ali. Falei que já havia sido professora e que viera pegar minhas coisas na gaveta. Ele me deixou passar depois que falei o número do meu escaninho.

Passaram-se dez minutos de arrumação das minhas coisas. Eu trouxera apenas duas sacolas para levar tudo, mas agora via que precisaria de mais. Será que Edward tinha alguma no carro? Ou poderia vir me ajudar?

Consegui colocar tudo num amontoado de coisas dentro das ecobags, amassando papéis e misturando as pastas e livros. Achei os poemas de Felix e o cd que deixara para mim nos tempos que me perseguia.

Olhar tudo aquilo era tão estranho agora...

–Bella? – uma voz feminina falou perto de mim. Enfiei depressa as coisas de Felix numa das bolsas e olhei para trás, encontrando Angela torcendo as mãos como se estivesse incerta – É você mesma. Graças a Deus.

–Oi, Ang. – senti-me horrível de repente. Eu não liguei para Angela. Passei um mês evitando sair de casa e só indo às entrevistas de emprego que conseguia. E em um mês só havia conseguido duas.

Esqueci completamente a única amiga que fiz naquele lugar.

–Eu fiquei muito preocupada com você! – ela meio que gritou-sussurrou – Você sumiu! E as pessoas no seu apartamento diziam que você estava _muito _mal!

–Hmm. – eu confirmei com a cabeça, torcendo meu nariz naqueles horríveis tiques nervosos – Eles falaram que não fiquei bem mesmo.

–Então eu assumo que... Já está melhor? – o rosto dela iluminou, já antecipando uma resposta positiva.

–De saúde sim, mas... – deu um suspiro cansado – Ainda estou procurando emprego.

–Entendo. – ela deu um sorriso triste – Já falou com Garrett?

–Garrett? – repeti – Ele está aqui?

–Voltou na semana passada. – ela deu um sorriso maior – Está mais ativo que nunca. Por que você... – fez um gesto vago – Não vai conversar com ele?

Minha pergunta mental foi: _por qual motivo?_

–Não. Hmm. Eu só vim mesmo pegar minhas coisas. Minha carona está esperando.

–Entendo. – ela deu outro sorriso triste.

Outra mulher veio falando do fundo da sala até se aproximar de nós. De longe, todo mundo perceberia que era Jessica Stanley.

–Angela, você já organizou o horário do... – ela veio falando e, ao me ver, deu uma elevada no agudo da voz – BELLA! Você está... – ela deu um sorriso amarelo – _Aqui._

Ficamos em silêncio.

–Bem... – eu mostrei as sacolas com livros e pastas – Eu só vim pegar minhas coisas. Tem gente me esperando.

–Você vai ao nosso encontro do clube da Luluzinha esta semana? – Jessica perguntou no mesmo tom agudamente estranho – O último foi cancelado, sabe.

–Oh?

_Será que foi por causa do...?_

–Você está convidada. No mesmo local de antes. Café Campagne. Às 16 horas. – dizendo isso, ela deu as costas com um floreio e saiu cantarolando. Ela realmente achava que eu iria.

Às vezes eu achava que essas pessoas saíam de algum seriado de arte de tão surreal que pareciam.

–Quer ajuda? – Angela perguntou, indicando com o queixo as sacolas.

–Não precisa. Não estão tão pesadas. – falei, fazendo uma careta ao segurar as duas ao mesmo tempo.

Angela riu e pegou a sacola da mão esquerda, segurando as alças com as duas mãos.

–Não seja tão teimosa. Aceite ajuda de vez em quando. – ela me disse.

Andamos juntas pelos corredores, e contei que estava ainda no mesmo apartamento, que não via mais House por falta de animação e que meus amigos mais próximos estavam sempre comigo, além das visitas semanais de meu pai, quando paramos no meio do corredor.

Garrett Taylor estava ali parado, com auxílio de um apoio e um sorriso gentil no rosto.

–Senhorita Swan. Que bom vê-la de novo. – ele falou – Podemos conversar um instante?

Angela me deu um sorriso sem graça e uma resposta nos olhos a uma pergunta que nem mesmo eu havia pensado em fazer. Algo como um "eu nem imaginava que ele já sabia que você estava aqui".

-Acho que eu aguento até o carro com isso, Ang. Obrigada. – falei a ela, pegando minha sacola de volta.

Angela despediu-se fazendo um sinal internacional com a mão de "liga para mim" e afastou-se, e eu me vi frente a frente com o meu ex-chefe.

–Que bom que aparenta estar bem. – ele falou, aproximando-se de mim com o apoio – Eu liguei para você logo que tive condições, mas seus amigos...

–Falaram que eu não poderia atender. – eu completei por ele – Eu sei. Peço desculpas.

Ficamos em silêncio.

–E alguma novidade? Emprego novo? Por isso veio pegar suas coisas? – ele perguntou.

–Hmm. Não. – respondi depressa – Eu só quis tê-las de volta. Ainda não consegui nada novo.

Vi-o contorcer a boca como se quisesse evitar um sorriso, porque a testa continuava mostrando marcas de preocupação. Era como se estivesse certo de uma solução, mas tivesse medo das consequências.

–Eu tenho algo para você. – ele falou finalmente.

Quase larguei as sacolas. Meus olhos com certeza expressaram toda minha surpresa na hora.

–Sabe, eu me sinto mal por ter tratado aquela situação da forma como tratei. Eu não fiz o suficiente e agora temos que... – ele pausou, tentando pensar na palavra, talvez – lidar com os resultados.

–Tudo bem. Entendo. – falei, olhando para fora – Há uma pessoa esperando por mim lá fora.

–Bem, então... – ele tirou um envelope do bolso – Há uma proposta aí. Port Angeles. Já falei com as pessoas. O salário é tão bom quanto o daqui. Eles só querem sua resposta.

Abri o envelope depressa. Dentro, além de uma proposta de trabalhar num colégio com séries pré-universitárias com um salário um pouco maior que o que recebia antes, havia ainda o meu último contracheque.

–Pense direitinho. E ligue para essas pessoas. Eu pedi um tempo por conta do que aconteceu.

–Eu... como... – fiquei sem palavras. Era uma _ótima _oportunidade de sair e mudar de vida. E ficava entre Forks e Seattle. Meu pai não precisava dirigir tanto para ir me ver. Rose e Emmett poderiam me visitar todo final de semana.

–Eu vou pensar. – falei finalmente.

Vi Garrett dar um sorriso e ir embora, mancando ao se afastar, e eu fui em direção ao estacionamento.

De longe, vi que Edward já não estava mais esperando dentro do carro. Estava andando de um lado a outro perto do Volvo. Ele parecia ansioso, provavelmente imaginando o que teria acontecido comigo.

Ele me viu aproximando com as duas sacolas e correu para me ajudar, tirando o peso das mãos como se fossem duas penas.

–Vou colocar isso no carro. – ele falou, abrindo o porta-malas e colocando meus pertences com cuidado lá dentro. Fechou-o e depois correu para abrir a porta para mim.

–Obrigada. – falei de novo. O envelope estava em minhas mãos, juntamente com a bolsa. Segurei os dois juntos.

Edward colocou o carro em movimento e em questão de minutos estaríamos na minha casa.

–O que é isso aí na sua mão? Seu contracheque? – ele perguntou.

–Isso e mais... – respirei fundo – Uma proposta de trabalho em Port Angeles.

Edward ficou mudo. Olhei e ele parecia realmente... _chocado _com alguma coisa.

Depois a testa franziu.

–Quem foi que deu essa proposta?

–Garrett. – respondi sem entender – Por quê?

–Ele está tentando remediar os problemas que não conseguiu resolver a tempo para não ter processo seu nas costas dele? – ele perguntou num tom meio furioso.

É claro que havia isso também. Para uma empresa, aquilo era uma ótima ideia para que eu não os processasse depois de ser despedida injustamente e não ter sido sequer levada a sério quando eu tinha um problema iminentemente grave me seguindo. _Literalmente. _

–Eu sei o que eles estão fazendo. E eu vou aceitar.

–Bella, você não pode...

–Eu posso. E eu vou. – falei firmemente, interrompendo-o – Eu preciso de emprego, Edward. Não posso voltar a depender dos outros. E Port Angeles nem fica tão longe assim.

Ele soltou um suspiro frustrado e uma das mãos segurava o volante enquanto a outra ia aos cabelos.

–Se me deixasse ajudar, não precisaria ter que aceitar esse tipo de coisa. Você é melhor que isso.

–Se eu aceitasse a sua ajuda, eu iria me sentir pior porque ia depender dos outros quando odeio fazer isso. – falei como contra-argumento.

–E você... vai mudar pra lá?

–Vou ligar pra saber algumas condições, mas... Hmm... sim. – disse, decidida – Vou procurar lugar pra ficar, onde é a escola, essas coisas.

–Eu tenho uma... casa lá.

Virei o rosto. Ele olhava a direção e olhava para mim. Ele percebeu que eu queria que ele continuasse.

–Na verdade, é da família. – ele completou depressa – Pode ficar lá até...

–Obrigada, mas não. – interrompi de novo – Eu vou procurar um lugar o quanto antes.

Ele mordeu o lábio inferior como se quisesse conter alguma resposta malcriada.

–Você vai me deixar ajudar na mudança pelo menos? – ele só faltou implorar.

Não aguentei e dei uma risada curta. Ele estava basicamente _louco _para me ajudar de alguma forma.

–Você pode marcar com o seu novo _amigo _de ir me ajudar a encaixotar as coisas. – falei, finalmente.

Edward concordou com um sorriso.

Quero só ver a cara de Emmett quando souber.

* * *

**Faz algum tempo que não posto aqui... hehehe. O capítulo saiu um pouco maior que esperava por isso. Espero que tenham gostado!**

**Alguns estão perguntando se pretendo escrever um PoV de Edward e a resposta é... sim e não. Não para esta história, mas pretendo colocar cenas extras separadamente. Quero escrever o primeiro em fevereiro. Sobre qual parte vocês sugerem? Falem nos comentários ou por PM! :D**

**Comentem sobre o que acharam do capítulo, por favor! ;_;**

**O próximo sai dia 03/02 ;)**

**Maiores informações sobre a história no meu twitter também: **_marierohan._

**Beijo, Marie.**


	13. Capítulo 13

**O que não podemos deixar para trás**

**Resumo:** Eu o amava até confessar meus sentimentos e ele rejeitá-los, ficar com outra e ainda ir embora. Agora, quatro anos depois, ele volta e quer que eu ainda sinta o mesmo de antes?

**Disclaimer: "Twilight" pertence a SM.****Acham que eu estaria aqui escrevendo fanfictions se fosse meu? Eu estaria na Disney de Paris numa hora dessas!**

**Capítulo 13**

Ainda tentava entender por que estava fazendo isso.

E com _isso, _queria dizer fazer as unhas, as sobrancelhas e ajeitar o cabelo para encontrar as meninas do clube da Luluzinha do meu antigo trabalho.

Olhei-me no espelho, angulando meu rosto para encontrar alguma falha nas sobrancelhas, manchas do rosto, no cabelo armado num rabo de cavalo. Nada. Parecia tão normal quanto nos outros dias.

Não ia usar maquiagem porque não tenho nenhuma... além de caras, eu não sabia exatamente qual delas não me daria alergia. Descobri da pior forma que o selo "antialérgico" era apenas aquilo – um selo para vender mais. Nada era realmente antialérgico para minha pele no mercado. Às vezes eu só queria ter uma pele normal, e não tão pálida e quase transparente. Eu conseguia ver minhas veias no braço.

Quando finalmente percebi que estava tudo bem, peguei minha mochila com minhas roupas e tudo e saí do apartamento. Tomei o cuidado de trancar a porta, e olhei para os lados no corredor.

Nada de um lado.

Nada do outro.

Percebi então que ainda sofria com mania de perseguição dos tempos do aluno-perseguidor, e dei um suspiro.

-Vamos lá... – murmurei para mim mesma, indo ao tedioso encontro. Mais uma vez me perguntei: por que ainda ia me dar ao trabalho de encontrar um grupo de colegas que não voltaria mais a ver?

Ah, sim. _Rosalie._

Rose falou que eu precisava sair mais. Que eu precisava evitar o isolamento. Que seria legal encontrar pessoas do trabalho e que elas poderiam ser amigas. Que isso, que aquilo.

Esse discurso veio depois que ela descobriu que faço parte dos fóruns _"Eu adoro Hugh Laurie"_ e do _"Vivo por causa de House M.D"._ Ela falou que só faltava eu escrever fanfictions sobre isso.

Mal ela sabe que tenho uma pasta com todos meus fanfics favoritos salvo no meu celular para ler no metrô enquanto meu carro ainda estava em coma.

Cheguei ao Café Champagne com cinco minutos de antecedência. Mas já havia gente sentada à mesa escolhida. Angela, Lauren Mallory e Jessica Stanley conversavam animadamente e sorriram ao me verem na entrada. Eu podia jurar que vi Jessica cutucando Lauren.

_Hmm._

-Bella! Você veio! – Angela foi a mais autêntica de todas. Levantou-se e veio ao meu encontro, dando um abraço enquanto falava ao meu ouvido – Que bom que não me deixou sozinha com essas duas.

Não aguentei e dei uma risada, disfarçando na hora que nos aproximamos da mesa e nos sentamos.

-Achei que seu _outro _admirador viria também, Bella. – Lauren comentou e eu senti a cor sumir do meu rosto, além do sangue correr frio.

-Lauren! – Angela a repreendeu, sentindo minha tensão. Do que ela estava falando?

-Eu não falei por mal... – ela tentou se defender, voltando o rosto para mim – Você tinha muitos defensores lá na faculdade. Precisava ver como Edward Cullen e Jasper Whitlock defendiam o seu nome depois de tudo o que aconteceu. Edward até pediu demissão.

Acho que senti meu rosto perder a cor de novo.

-Ele _pediu_ demissão? – pisquei duas, três vezes, como se isso fizesse meus ouvidos funcionarem melhor.

-Fez isso uns dois dias depois que os policiais nos chamaram para depor. Eles insinuaram que você _seduziu _o aluno e fez com que ele atacasse Garrett. – Angela falou num tom baixo apenas para que o assunto ficasse na nossa mesa – Edward ficou _furioso, _sabe? Todo mundo ficou assustado porque ele era geralmente muito calmo perto de nós.

Mordi meu lábio inferior enquanto ouvia. Edward _me _defendendo. Edward se _demitindo _por minha causa. Coisas que eu nunca imaginava que um dia ele faria por mim.

O que mais faltava eu saber sobre Edward?

* * *

Depois do Café (no qual eu continuei sem dar muita contribuição porque minha mente ainda fervilhava com tudo que havia ouvido sobre Edward), fui para a casa de Rose, onde passaria o resto do final de semana. Minhas costas já agradeciam depois de tanto tempo carregando a mochila com minhas coisas para praticamente três dias. Rose prometeu que Emmett não iria atrapalhar nossa festa de pijama _sem pijama_. Ela terminantemente proibiu o uso do termo festa de pijama, dizendo que todo adulto legal com ou mais de vinte e um anos apenas resolve dormir na casa dos amigos.

Ao chegar ao andar dela, procurei a cópia da chave que Rose me dera dentro da mochila. Abri a porta e vi o corredor de entrada do apartamento.

-Rose? – chamei, fechando a porta depois de entrar. Ouvi barulho vindo da sala. _Muito._

Segui as vozes exasperadas e cheguei à sala. Mas lá não encontrei imediatamente Rose, mas sim Emmett e _outra _pessoa.

_Edward._

Emmett e ele estavam jogando Call of Duty Black Ops na sala de estar de Rose.

Edward havia feito alguma manobra que deu errado e acabou matando o atirador, e Emmett estava furioso com ele.

Observei os dois por alguns segundos, até me fazer presente ao jogar minha mochila no chão.

-Bells! – Emmett deu um largo sorriso e veio na minha direção, já abrindo os braços para me agarrar num abraço de urso – Eu achei que fosse demorar no seu _encontro._

Nem pude rebater porque eu fui sufocada pelo abraço. Quando ele me soltou, eu cambaleei que nem um bêbado.

-Não tinha muitas novidades, daí saí mais cedo. – olhei para os lados – Onde está Rose?

Ao virar o rosto, deparei-me com Edward. Ele parecia _nervoso. _Com o quê, eu não sei.

Uma pena que agora eu só conseguia reações daquele tipo de algumas pessoas.

-Oi, Edward. – dei um sorriso, esperando ser pelo menos _simpática – _Tudo bom?

-Sim. – ele enfiou a mão nos bolsos. Ele observou quando Emmett passou o braço pelos menos ombros e me puxou para o lado dele, esperando a ação acabar para continuar a pergunta – Emmett falou que você passaria o final de semana aqui.

-É. – confirmei ainda com um aceno de cabeça – Rose e eu fazemos isso de vez em quando.

-A única coisa de ruim é que _nós _sempre temos que dormir em quartos separados. – Emmett fez uma cara de menino chorão – E Bells e eu sempre conversamos muito, né? Bells?

Confirmei de novo com a cabeça. Emmett estava cheirando a cerveja, e bastou uma olhada na mesa do centro para ver duas latas.

-Já bebeu, Em? – perguntei forçando ainda mais o sorriso. Em era legal, mas era chato quando bebia. E apesar do tamanhão, os efeitos do álcool agiam rápido nele.

-Só uma cervejinha. – ele fez uma carinha triste de novo – Não conte para Rose.

_Ela provavelmente vai perceber assim que ver o seu corpo desmaiado na poltrona e ficar reclamando pra todo mundo que você é pesado demais pra ser carregado e vai dormir ali no canto da sala. _

-E onde ela está? – perguntei de novo, desta vez olhando para Edward.

-Ela foi comprar comida para _nosso _jantar. – ele deu um sorriso.

Ergui uma sobrancelha com a menção de "nosso".

-Você vai passar a noite aqui também? – perguntei com muito cuidado. Houve uma época que eu ficava muito entusiasmada com qualquer possibilidade de passar mais tempo com Edward.

Mas ele sempre fugia. Principalmente depois que eu contei como eu me sentia. Ele praticamente me evitava.

E agora... Parece que só quer ficar por perto. Se eu não o conhecesse, podia até pensar que ele realmente queria isso.

-Nah... – ele acenou – Só para o jantar.

-Hmm. – confirmei meio indiferente. Era de imaginar que isso aconteceria.

-Quer jogar um pouco, Bells? – Emmett perguntou sobrando bafo de cerveja na minha cara – Edward é muito ruim, você vai ganhar logo dele como Alex Mason.

-É mesmo? – forcei um sorriso e tirei o braço dele dos meus ombros, quase deslocando alguma parte do corpo ao fazer o movimento – Vamos sentar então, né? – empurrei-o em direção ao sofá, fazendo um sinal para Edward me seguir – Senta aí e nos veja jogando.

Edward e eu pegamos os controles, começamos um novo jogo, escolhemos nossos personagens e...

Cinco minutos depois, Emmett estava apagado no sofá.

-Ele bebeu só uma cervejinha mesmo, Edward? – perguntei.

Edward deu de ombros e tentou conter o riso.

-Na última meia hora? Só uma. Agora se me perguntar nas horas anteriores...

-Eu já imaginava. – dei um suspiro – Emmett fica muito chato quando fica bêbado.

-Eu percebi. Ele nem tocou no controle, mas falava demais durante o jogo.

-Quer mesmo jogar? – perguntei, segurando o controle como se fosse algo sem importância e apontando com o queixo a tevê pregada na parede do apartamento de Rose.

Jogamos, jogamos e jogamos. Não trocamos uma só palavra. Só olhamos a tela. Eu não pensava na pessoa ao meu lado, só nas estratégias que eu tinha que usar para chegar ao JFK no jogo.

Até que subitamente eu não consegui controlar meu filtro. Era algo que eu nem havia pensado em perguntar há algumas semanas, ou mesmo há alguns meses, mas não consegui deixar de lado.

-Ei, Edward... – comecei, sentindo a hesitação na minha própria voz.

-Oi? – ele não tirou os olhos da tela.

-O que aconteceu com _ela?_

Edward levou um susto tão grande com a pergunta que nem percebeu a manobra de um dos atiradores e ele foi executado a queima-roupa.

-_Ela? – _ele repetiu, piscando duas, três, quatro vezes.

Apenas mordi o lábio e confirmei com a cabeça, esperando a resposta.

-Você quer saber o que aconteceu _antes ou depois?_

Revirei os olhos e coloquei o controle no chão, levantando-me.

-Se não quiser contar, tudo bem.

Mal havia levantando a perna para dar o primeiro passo, Edward me puxou de volta. Caí de bunda no chão com um _bump. _Edward começou a rir.

-Desculpe, desculpe! – ele tentou falar entre as gargalhadas, mas não fazendo realmente nada para me ajudar – Foi sem...

Tentei levantar de novo, mas senti dor. Ao ver minha careta, Edward parou e tentou me ajudar a me levantar. Sentamos mais confortavelmente no outro sofá, um para duas pessoas, diretamente de frente ao de três lugares que Emmett ainda desmaiado dominava no mesmo ambiente.

-Desculpe, eu não imaginei que isso aconteceria. – ele ajudou a me acomodar no sofá – Quer deitar?

Acenei de novo e respirei fundo quando a dor ficou mais evidente. Talvez fosse melhor deitar de bruços ou...

-Quer tomar algo pra passar a dor? Ou ...

-Rose sempre deixa Advil na primeira gaveta da bancada da cozinha. – falei enquanto fazia o possível para aguentar sentada até ele trazer um copo com água e o remédio.

Edward saiu da sala e foi para a cozinha. De onde eu estava pude ouvir Edward abrir uma gaveta, remexer nas coisas que estavam dentro e fechá-la em questão de segundos. Depois abrir um dos armários e fechá-lo também. A torneira abriu e fechou.

Segundos depois, ele voltava para a sala com um copo com água e um comprimido de Advil. Ele me entregou os dois e tomei o remédio junto com a água de bom grado, devolvendo para ele depois. Ele deixou o copo de lado e me ajudou a deitar, tirando meu cabelo do rosto antes de se afastar.

Com o cabelo fora da minha cara, notei que ele se aproximou mais de mim, olhando-me ansioso.

Finalmente, depois de um momento de silêncio, ele falou:

_-Kate_ e eu terminamos há muito tempo.

Senti um estremecimento só com a pronúncia do nome dela. Era o mesmo efeito mesmo de quando os dois nem namoravam.

Minha mente vagou até a época que eles se conheceram.

_Kate Denali._

Loura, alta, olhos azuis. Formada em Biologia. Bailarina até os treze anos. Sabia falar francês e espanhol.

Foi Tanya Denali, uma ex-colega de turma do colegial de Rose e Edward, quem a apresentou ao grupo. Logo no primeiro momento que nossos olhos se encontraram, eu senti que haveria alguma coisa de ruim.

Mas ela não era possível com ela. Porque ela era sorridente. Era de bem com a vida. Tinha um monte de amigos legais. Ela fazia rir e conseguia se divertir com todos sem reclamar de nada. Era humilde: só fui saber meses depois que ela cursava duas faculdades e ainda cuidava da mãe doente.

Foi o sorriso que talvez tenha chamado atenção tanto minha quanto de Edward.

Porque ela era uma boa pessoa.

Kate se apresentou para mim, sempre sorridente, e disse que havia ouvido muito a meu respeito.

E Edward e ela logo se _conectaram. _Foi mais rápido que eu.

Nessa época, fazia seis meses que eu havia contado que gostava dele. Que poderíamos tentar ter um relacionamento. Tinha sido uma longa conversa na qual eu me declarei e fui rejeitada. Ele não queria nada de relacionamentos. Ele não queria destruir nossa amizade. Ele me via como uma irmã muito querida e essa imagem era a que ele queria ter.

Foi quando ele começou a se afastar, provavelmente porque não queria alimentar mais meus sentimentos.

E aí teve a viagem a Nova York. Ele precisaria estagiar na Big Apple por três meses. Era a primeira vez que ficaria tanto tempo longe de casa, sozinho. A saudade seria imensa. Eu queria ter notícias dele todos os dias. Antes de ele partir, escrevi uma carta para que fosse lida no avião, desejando boa sorte e com mais uma mensagem sincera de alguém que amava demais Edward.

Assim pensava eu.

Quando voltou, três meses depois, Edward começou a trabalhar e também a sair com os amigos todas as noites e finais de semana. Até aí tudo bem. Eu não podia sair todos os dias. Rose ia, às vezes Jasper também. Eram amigos que se conheceram no Ensino Fundamental e no Ensino Médio, um grupo com pelo menos oito pessoas.

Foi quando Kate começou a fazer parte do círculo, sendo prima de Tanya. E o grupo saía e eu ficava em casa para estudar. Muitas vezes eu só sabia que haviam saído depois de duas, três semanas, por comentários de Rosalie ou do próprio Edward.

E eu só descobri depois, por último, que Kate e ele estavam juntos.

Tivemos um confronto. Perguntei por quê. Ele disse que essas coisas "aconteciam".

Foi a primeira vez que tive meu coração partido.

Isolei-me em casa com crises de choro. Tudo aconteceu de forma tão ruim, doía tanto lembrar o rosto dele... A coisa mais estranha era sentir isso por alguém com quem nem havia se envolvido amorosamente.

De repente, não havia mais telefonemas à noite, contando como havia sido o dia. Não havia mais convites para festas ou saídas para o bar. Não havia mais comentários sobre um filme ou piadas que me deixavam sem ar de tanto rir.

Evitei sair pela cidade. Na primeira vez que tentei ir a uma livraria ele estava lá. Com _ela._ Ele me viu e eu saí praticamente correndo.

No final das contas, eu já estava em depressão. Tudo por causa de uma pessoa. Rosalie e Jake foram os únicos a saberem o motivo. E me ajudaram a superar tudo com terapia e companhia.

Nunca pensei que por causa de uma pessoa haveria tanta tristeza assim.

-Há quanto... – senti minha garganta travar e tive que limpá-la para terminar a pergunta – Quanto tempo vocês terminaram?

-Há três anos, pelo menos... – ele deu de ombros – Um pouco antes de eu ir pra Londres.

_Londres._

Edward teve que ir trabalhar em Londres. Não sei por quanto tempo, a única coisa que sabia era que ele não ficaria mais em Seattle e eu podia tranquilamente andar pela cidade sem precisar esbarrar nele com a namorada quando eu mesma queria tentar superar a rejeição. O dia que Rose me contou a notícia eu saí para comemorar até altas horas da noite com ela.

-Eu nunca mais falei com ela, por sinal. – ele continuou comentando, sentando-se no carpete e olhando para algum ponto interessante nele – Não deu muito certo. Ela era bem objetiva com a vida. E _não _queria ir comigo pra Londres.

Evitei mostrar algum sinal na minha expressão que mostrasse a mágoa que senti no coração só de ouvir a última parte. Ele a convidou para ir para Londres. Mal estavam juntos e ele já queria levá-la para morarem juntos.

Nem todos realmente têm sorte na vida.

No meu caso, eu nunca teria a oportunidade de ter um namorado que me convidasse para ir com ele para Londres.

-Bella? – ele perguntou depois de um momento em silêncio. Eu olhava para o teto, ainda tentando me sentir mais confortável com meu traseiro, e virei o rosto para olhá-lo.

-O quê?

-Você _sumiu _de todos nossos círculos de amigos e conhecidos por minha causa? – ele perguntou numa voz fraca.

Dei um suspiro e voltei a olhar o teto. Pensei uma vez, duas vezes, três vezes antes de dar uma resposta que não revelasse todo meu ressentimento. Eu deveria estar superando isso. Essa fase de se perguntar "por que, meu Deus?" já havia passado há séculos.

Nem mesmo os remédios para cuidar da depressão eu tomava. E isso há mais de um ano e meio.

-Eu não gosto de lembrar essa época, mas... sim, foi mais ou menos por causa disso. – falei depressa, querendo encerrar logo o assunto. Era só uma pergunta curiosa, não queria passar tantos minutos assim desenterrando coisas que não deveria mais mexer.

Houve um momento de silêncio. Edward mudou de posição, preferindo apoiar-se no sofá, de costas para mim. Olhava para o teto também.

-Eu senti sua falta nessa época. – ele comentou, quebrando nosso silêncio.

-Hmm? – virei o rosto para vê-lo. Ele continuava de costas.

-Eu fiquei _meses _sem ver você, depois _anos_. Nós nunca ficávamos um dia sem nos falarmos. – ele comentou num tom muito baixo, como numa confissão.

Dei uma risada fraca, tentando evitar o veneno nela.

-Edward, se não percebeu, eu era _apaixonada _por você. Sair com Rose e encontrar você e sua namorada juntos era a pior coisa pra mim. Eu entrei em depressão. Eu não queria sair e ver vocês juntos. Rose e Jake foram meus únicos amigos nesse tempo.

Mais silêncio depois. Pelo visto, meu veneno não podia ser controlado tão facilmente. Dei um suspiro. Eu não devia mais agir assim. A terapia dizia que o tempo podia me ajudar, mas eu me via tão amargurada e triste como antes sobre três coisas:

Edward e eu não voltaríamos a ser amigos. Conhecidos, talvez. Uma conversa aqui e ali apenas. Nossa amizade se perdeu há quatro anos;

As sequelas por ter me apaixonado por Edward ainda estavam aí: eu era amargurada e insegura. Isolada e triste. Pelo menos era bastante consciente a respeito de mim mesma;

Eu nunca mais iria sofrer por causa de um homem.

Balançando a cabeça, tentei me sentar. Joguei os pés para fora do sofá e Edward se levantou para me ajudar. A dor estava passando, pelo menos. Ainda bem que Emmett estava dormindo. Ele nunca ia deixar passar essa.

-E Jacob? – ele perguntou depois de me ajudar a sentar, pigarreando no final da pergunta.

Pisquei duas vezes antes de realmente entender que era uma pergunta séria. _Edward _estava me perguntando sobre Jacob.

-O que tem Jake?

-Como anda... – ele tinha uma expressão inteligível no rosto – _Jacob Black?_

-Oh... – franzi a testa, realmente entendendo que ele queria saber como Jacob estava. Tipo, de o que ele estava fazendo da vida – Ele continua trabalhando na oficina em Forks. Charlie fala que ele passa o dia todo no centro da cidade e volta à noite pra La Push. O pai dele perdeu o movimento das pernas e Jake também tem que cuidar dele.

-E vocês...

Olhei-o porque ele demorou para terminar a frase. Edward parecia estar num enorme vazio de palavras.

-Nós o quê? – tentei ajudá-lo. Coloquei os pés no chão e quis sentar, e meu bumbum doía ainda mesmo passando quase quinze minutos que havia tomado o remédio.

Vendo meu esforço, ele me ajudou a tentar e depois voltou ao lugar no carpete, diretamente sentado à minha frente. Eu, sentada no sofá, estava mais alta que ele.

-Vocês nunca mais voltaram? – ele perguntou de vez.

Tinha certeza que meus olhos arregalaram e ficaram maiores que um pires.

Depois veio a vontade de rir. Uma imensa vontade de rir. Mas, pela fisionomia de Edward, não era o melhor momento para gargalhar. Controlei-me e procurei as palavras certas para responder.

-Jake e eu nunca voltamos, Edward. – respondi, sincera – Ele já até casou.

Acho que Edward engasgou com a própria saliva. Só isso explicava o severo ataque de tosse que veio do nada.

-É mesmo? – tosse, tosse – Com quem?

Franzi a testa de novo. Que reação estranha.

-Com uma garota chamada Vanessa. Nós a chamamos de Nessie. Ela é legal. E ele é louco por ela. – dei um sorriso ao me lembrar da cerimônia. Fui madrinha no casamento deles. Foi um dos primeiros eventos que me forcei a ir para melhorar meu espírito – Sempre que vou visitar Charlie sou obrigada a passar lá porque Nessie faz a melhor sopa de tortilhas da galáxia.

Edward riu discretamente e voltou a me olhar.

-Não teve mais ninguém além de Jacob, então? - ele perguntou.

Acho que esse foi o momento que mais nos encaramos depois de tanto tempo. Eu quis entender o sentido por trás das palavras dele. E ele quis provavelmente entender minha reação.

E, para ser sincera, nem eu sabia.

-Não estive com mais ninguém além de Jacob. – dei de ombros, indiferente.

Edward quis continuar o assunto, mas alguma coisa o parou. Ele moveu a boca duas vezes, depois a fechou.

_Nunca teve ninguém. _

_Nunca haverá mais ninguém._

_Eu sou forte, eu não vou sofrer de novo, _pensei nos meus mantras, forçando um sorriso.

* * *

**Olá, gente :) Desculpem a demora... eu fiquei muito doente por finais de semanas seguidos, depois ainda tive que viajar a trabalho... faculdade também me atolou de dever... É a primeira vez que me atrapalho assim e demoro com os capítulos :(**

**Vou mudar o dia de atualização porque mal paro em casa no domingo. Estou fazendo o teste às quintas-feiras. Vamos ver se dá certo, né?**

**Gostaram do capítulo? Esclareceu um pouco o que aconteceu entre eles? Bella e Edward eram muito amigos, os melhores amigos que poderiam existir, e ela se apaixonou por ele e se declarou, mas ele falou que não tinha interesse algum em ter um relacionamento. Aí meses depois ele conhece Kate Denali e rapidamente os dois são namorados. Bella fica de coração partido, perde propositalmente o contato com Edward para esquecê-lo e anos depois ainda se sente insegura para amar outra pessoa da mesma forma que amou Edward. Resumidamente foi isso.**

**Agora vai entrar a segunda fase da história, espero que continuem comigo :) Algumas pessoas sugeriram uns temas para o outtake de Edward. Alguém mais teve uma ideia? No capítulo que vem eu coloco aqui pelo menos três ideias para votação, ok?**

**Espero que gostem do capítulo e que possam comentar :) Mais de cem pessoas leem, mas só uns 5 comentam... hahaha, sou meio insegura com isso, fico pensando que pouca gente tá gostando.**

**Próxima atualização: **_28/03 _**(vamos tentar, né?).**

**Um beijo, Marie.**


	14. Capítulo 14

**O que não podemos deixar para trás**

**Resumo:** Eu o amava até confessar meus sentimentos e ele rejeitá-los, ficar com outra e ainda ir embora. Agora, quatro anos depois, ele volta e quer que eu ainda sinta o mesmo de antes?

**Disclaimer: "Twilight" pertence a SM. ****Acham que eu estaria aqui escrevendo fanfictions se fosse meu? Eu estaria no Coachella numa hora dessas!**

**Capítulo 14**

Na frente _dele, _eu não conseguia parar de me remexer na cadeira.

O certo seria eu manter uma pose indiferente, como quem realmente não queria aquele emprego na frente do cara que estava lendo no momento o seu currículo.

Peter Moore, diretor da Kennedy Preparatory School de Port Angeles, começou a ler minha vida profissional há pelo menos uns dez minutos, e se eu mesma não conhecesse tudo o que já fiz na vida, podia até jurar que ele estava achando _interessante. _

Finalmente, com mais dois minutos de agonia, ele fechou a pasta e ajeitou os óculos. Descruzei as pernas e disfarcei a agonia que sentia apenas mexendo meu nariz. Foi um truque que Rosalie me ensinou. Há algum tempo ela aprendeu que podia apenas remexer o nariz para parar de torcer as mãos com o nervosismo, o que as pessoas notam com mais facilidade.

-Bem, senhorita Swan... – ele deu um suspiro.

_Já começou mal. _

-Hmm... Sim? – forcei um sorriso. Por mais que eu não conseguisse, parte de mim agradecia apenas por ter tentado uma entrevista para emprego.

Levei um fim de semana para pensar sobre a proposta de trabalho de Garrett. Durante os dias que pernoitei na casa de Rose, conversamos sobre o que realmente poderia ser bom se eu mudasse para Port Angeles e tentasse começar uma nova vida na cidade. Vimos juntas os prós e os contras.

Havia mais prós que contras.

Concluímos que seria bom ter uma chance de emprego numa cidade não tão pequena e liguei para marcar uma entrevista.

Dez dias depois consegui me sentar com o senhor Moore para mostrar meu currículo.

O pensamento me assustava. Se conseguisse a vaga, eu teria que mudar para Port Angeles. Não porque eu não conhecesse a cidade. Eu conhecia pouco. Minhas passagens pela cidade se resumiam a visitar as livrarias quando eu ainda morava em Forks com meu pai. Mas desde que mudei para Seattle nunca mais a visitei.

-O seu currículo mostra que você tem pouquíssima experiência profissional.

_Não me diga, Sherlock._

Minha _única _experiência profissional foi numa faculdade particular onde um aluno me perseguia e tentou matar o diretor porque ele me demitiu quando a situação ficou fora de controle de todos.

E sim, eu sei agora que Garrett e ele são primos e que meu ex-patrão arranjou tudo isso.

-Mas está contratada.

_Hã? _

-Quer uma semana de preparo? Minha secretária pode mandar por email todas as ementas das disciplinas que deve ministrar. – ele devolveu minha pasta com o currículo, dando um sorriso meio que comercial. Ele realmente _queria _mostrar que não estava sendo forçado a fazer aquilo.

-Hmm... S-Sim, obrigada. – peguei meus documentos e coloquei dentro da pasta de couro que trouxera – Preciso disso o mais rápido possível.

-Não se preocupe. Ainda hoje você vai receber tudo que precisa. Instruções, calendário de reuniões e todas as ementas. – ele me garantiu ao se levantar – Deixe-me acompanhá-la até a porta.

_Inacreditável._

Rose vai _adorar_ tudo isso.

* * *

Cheguei zonza em Seattle com a quantidade de informações que peguei de antemão da secretária de Peter, Charlotte. Ela era uma moça muito simpática e percebi logo que não teria com ela os mesmos problemas que tive com Heidi.

Durante a viagem de ônibus entre Seattle e Port Angeles, mandei uma mensagem para Rosalie confirmando o sucesso da entrevista. Em pouco mais de uma hora e meia ela já havia organizado por WhatsApp uma festa para comemorar o evento, além de me fazer prometer que eu não deixaria de dar notícias todos os dias para ela e meu pai, além de marcar encontros e visitas com ela e Emmett todos os fins de semana.

Cheguei a Seattle um pouco depois das quatro da tarde e rumei direto para casa. Ao subir para meu apartamento, fiz logo todos os planos para os próximos dias.

O primeiro item da lista era _casa._

Por algum motivo, a oferta anterior de Edward reapareceu na cabeça: _a casa de Port Angeles. _Ele tinha uma casa lá e me ofereceu para ficar lá até encontrar uma nova.

Só depois eu lembrei que era uma oferta de _Edward Cullen _e resolvi deixar de lado.

* * *

No outro dia eu estava de volta a Port Angeles. Peguei o ônibus de seis da manhã e cheguei por volta das nove horas, com fome e já um pouco cansada. Eu havia dormido cedo para dormir um número considerável de horas antes de partir. Mas não deu certo. Estava ansiosa. Eu queria arrumar um lugar para ficar hoje e começar a planejar minhas aulas. Eu queria deixar minha preguiça de lado e ligar para qualquer mecânico que não fosse Jake para consertar minha picape e não ficar mais dependendo dos ônibus da Olympic Bus Lines com horários miseráveis para ter que ir e vir a Seattle.

_Uma coisa por vez, Swan. _

Passei novamente na escola onde iria trabalhar para, desta vez, fazer o cadastro na biblioteca e pegar emprestado alguns livros para começar a fazer os planos de aula.

Depois disso, parti em busca da casa. Durante a noite anterior, fiz uma lista com endereços e telefones que procurei na internet e nos jornais de PA vendidos em Seattle. Tinha em mente que não deveria ser tão extravagante. Uma sala onde coubesse um sofá-cama, um quarto, cozinha e banheiro. Não precisava nem ter sacada nem nada.

Ao sair pelos portões da escola, eu quase fui repelida pelo brilho intenso de um Volvo prateado estacionado próximo à entrada.

Edward Cullen estava esperando por mim, de óculos, braços cruzados em frente ao peito, com jaqueta e calça jeans.

_O que ele fazia aqui?, _perguntei-me depois que minha visão havia voltado ao normal.

Aproximei-me dele carregando meus livros emprestados contra o peito, a bolsa presa num dos ombros e meu celular pronto para ligar para Emmett. Ele estava ali porque com certeza _absoluta _Rose contou para o filho da mãe sobre meus planos e ele foi contar para o novo _amiguinho _dele.

_Traidor._

-Bom dia, Bella. – ele deu um sorriso – Emmett pediu pra avisar que ele não teve _nada _a ver com a minha ideia de vir até aqui ajudar a procurar uma casa.

-Não adianta, eu não vou perdoá-lo. – falei ao parar na frente dele – Sério, Edward, não precisava vir aqui.

Vi-o mexer os lábios e forçar um sorriso. Eu já sabia com aquilo que ele não dava a mínima para minha opinião.

-Você veio de Seattle _só pra isso?_ Você não tinha que... sei lá, arrumar um emprego?

Edward _riu. _Sim. _Riu _da minha sugestão.

Desde o dia da nossa conversa na casa de Rose, concordamos que poderíamos tentar ser amigos. Fui sincera ao dizer que achava muito difícil as coisas voltarem ao normal e ele aceitou minha opinião, mas completou dizendo que não ia machucar tentar.

Não ia causar mais danos.

E desde então ele tenta me convencer a sair em todos os momentos possíveis. Convidou até mesmo para a festa de aniversário da _mulher_ de Jasper Whitlock, e eu nem sabia que as pessoas planejavam essas coisas com quase quatro meses de antecedência.

Mas eu não tinha muito ânimo para sair quando estava ainda tentando resolver minha vida. Trabalho e casa eram minhas prioridades no momento.

-Entre no carro, Bella. – ele disse com um sorriso – Vamos procurar umas casas por aí.

-Hmm. – ergui uma sobrancelha e olhei o carro dele. Antes ele tinha outro carro da mesma marca, um Volvo SVU preto. Ele sempre foi preocupado com essas coisas de segurança – Eu nunca vou conseguir um desconto especial no aluguel se eu aparecer com um carro desses na frente do corretor.

Edward riu de novo. E eu comecei a me irritar.

-Não faz pouco caso. É sério. Eu preciso de uma nova casa hoje.

-Ok, ok. – ele ergueu as mãos, mesmo assim, abrindo a porta para eu entrar – Mas vamos lá.

Olhei o carro. Olhei Edward.

Não custava nada passar aceitar uma carona e usufruir das vantagens de procurar uma casa com um motorista para levar você a qualquer canto.

Agora, será que era possível encontrar uma casa em duas horas e pegar o ônibus de volta a Seattle à uma da tarde ou eu poderia arriscar passar a noite num quarto de hotel da cidade mesmo sem trazer nem uma peça de roupa para trocar?

Decisões, decisões.

* * *

Se dentro do carro era estranho e difícil engatar numa conversa com Edward (também era bem possível o contrário – ele tentar conversar comigo e não conseguir), na inspeção das casas a coisa era diferente. Eu pensei em alugar um apartamento pequeno próximo à escola. O problema era que não havia nada de "pequeno" em nada do que procuramos.

Tive que me resignar em procurar uma casa pequena em bairros com pelo menos vinte minutos de trajeto com transporte público e não encontrei quase nada. Edward tirava todo meu ânimo ao ver os menores defeitos em tudo: a sala era pequena demais para um sofá-cama, o quarto tinha umidade, o teto era baixo demais, as escadas tinham degraus cheios de problemas.

A parte positiva era que ele _sabia _com o que estávamos lidando. Pelo menos tirei da cabeça que não queria algo só pequeno, como também queria algo que pudesse ser meu _lar. _

Finalmente, quase quatro horas de buscas depois, sem contar o intervalo para o almoço, achei o lugar perfeito. Não era um apartamento num prédio modesto, mas sim uma pequena residência a quinze minutos de ônibus do meu trabalho. Isso seria reduzido drasticamente assim que meu carro estivesse consertado ou se (_seeee) _eu comprasse um novo.

A casa em si era pequena, com uma sala, uma suíte não muito grande, um pequeno quarto que poderia servir de escritório, um banheiro social e a cozinha. Na parte da frente tinha um jardim, e a antiga moradora cuidou tão bem que eu senti remorso ao pensar em _não _cuidar dele.

_Minha nova casa._

Depois, cansada, só restava eu passar a noite em algum hotel/pousada até o dia seguinte, pois o próximo ônibus para Seattle só sairia às seis da manhã.

Dei a sugestão para Edward me deixar em algum hotel que ele conhecia e ele simplesmente balançou a cabeça.

-Tenho uma ideia melhor. – disse ele.

-Que ideia?

-É surpresa.

Dei um gemido e ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.

-Ainda não gosta de surpresas, Bella?

-Ainda odiando, na verdade. – dei um suspiro cansado – Sério, Edward, pode me deixar no hotel mais próximo da rodoviária. Vou ter que comprar _algumas _coisas pra passar a noite na cidade. Eu vim sem nada.

-Achou que daria tempo de procurar uma casa antes de pegar o ônibus de uma da tarde para Seattle? – ele perguntou calmamente. Foi aí que entendi que minha ideia foi absurda – Rose pensou o contrário e arrumou uma mochila com suas coisas. Está no porta-malas.

Minha boca abriu e fechou tantas vezes que pensei que tinha virado um peixinho.

-Ela arrumou, foi?

Edward coçou o pescoço numa hesitação.

-Foi ideia de Emmett, sabe? Ela não gosta muito de mim. Mas ele explicou que você ficaria muito cansada e não teria tempo de pegar o segundo ônibus do dia para voltar pra casa. Ela acabou preparando uma mochila com suas coisas.

-Eu imagino que isso tenha acontecido mesmo. – falei ao deixar escapar outro suspiro. Rose havia contado no final de semana que passamos juntas que estava cada vez mais irritada com a presença de Edward na casa dela. Ela até discutiu com Emmett por conta disso.

Só sei que nos últimos dias Emmett agora saía com mais frequência, sempre com os _amigos. _

-Ela não gosta de mim. – ele comentou de repente.

Não pude e nem havia como negar nada. Era verdade. Rose nunca mais teve contato com Edward também depois de tudo o que havia acontecido. Na opinião dela, ele foi um _babaca _na história toda.

-Pra onde estamos indo? – resolvi perguntar para mudar de assunto. A estratégia não passou despercebida por ele.

-Ela soube do que aconteceu entre nós?

Senti meu corpo gelar.

_Meu Deus, ele quer conversar de novo sobre isso._

Quis ter um minuto para me recuperar do choque, mas demorou mais que isso. Meu silêncio então foi a resposta que ele queria.

-Tá explicado então.

-Edward... – falei com um suspiro cansado.

-Ela e eu sempre fomos _sociáveis, _mas nunca brigamos nem nada. E eu tenho muita consideração por Rosalie porque foi _ela _quem _nos _apresentou, Bella.

Remexi-me inquieta no assento do carona. Olhei pela janela.

Rose e Edward estudaram juntos o Ensino Médio inteiro. E eu já era amiga dela há bastante tempo quando um dia ela me convidou para conhecer Edward Cullen.

Mas ela nunca pensou que as coisas ficariam terríveis anos depois.

O carro deu então uma volta, entrou numa rua cheia de casas elegantes e deu uma parada em frente a uma delas.

-Onde estamos? – perguntei, já imaginando a resposta.

-Minha casa. – ele deu um sorriso meio forçado – Você pode passar a noite aqui e amanhã volta para Seattle. Nem precisa ser tão cedo. Pode ficar aqui pela manhã e voltar no ônibus da tarde.

Olhei desconfiada para a casa.

-Bella, eu... – ele deu um suspiro cansado e apertou a ponte do nariz – Eu sei que não gosta que os outros façam _favores _por você porque acha que fica _devendo. _Mas, acredite, eu só estou pensando em _ajudar. _Não é um _favor. _

Mordi meu lábio inferior e olhei de novo pela janela. Era uma casa de três andares, com portas e janelas francesas, com pintura renovada e um enorme jardim. As mãos da mãe de Edward com certeza eram responsáveis por ele.

-Sua família está aí?

-Não. – ele respondeu, desligando o carro antes de abrir a porta. Ele saiu e deu a volta no carro, abrindo meu lado para eu descer – Raramente meus pais aparecem aqui. Eu venho pra cá quando quero sossego. Depois de tanto tempo longe, eu havia esquecido que Seattle pode ficar insuportável algumas vezes.

Dei mais uma olhada na casa e nas outras da mesma rua. Elas certamente eram usadas por essas famílias ricas para passar os fins de semana longe da correria da cidade grande. Aposto que os vizinhos conseguiam ouvir quando alguém abria uma torneira na mansão da esquina.

Depois de pegar minha mochila preparada por Emmett no porta-malas, Edward me conduziu pelo jardim até a casa, comentando alguma coisa sobre a mãe dele usar apenas em ocasiões especiais e não sei mais o quê. Eu não comentei nada. Não entendo nem uma vírgula sobre ocasiões especiais de gente rica.

-Podemos preparar o jantar ou pedir para entregarem comida. – ele explicou ao abrir a porta e dar passagem para que eu entrasse primeiro – Vim mais cedo pra deixar a geladeira preparada e pedi pra limparem os quartos também.

Ao entrar, fui tomada de assalto pelos cheiros de produtos de limpeza e pelo brilho da superfície de cada móvel. Eu não tinha nem ideia se era possível alguém conseguir esse efeito ao limpar a casa.

A sala de estar mais parecia um enorme salão de recepção. Havia duas escadas que levavam para o outro andar – uma pelo lado esquerdo e outra pelo direito. Pelo que dava para ver do ponto onde eu estava, os outros andares só tinham uma escada levando para o topo da casa.

-A cozinha é lá atrás. – Edward deu um sorriso forçado, talvez porque eu ainda não havia falado nada enquanto observava os detalhes – Você quer subir e ver o quarto onde vai ficar?

Confirmei com a cabeça e ele me conduziu pelas escadas do lado esquerdo. Ao chegarmos ao outro andar, ele tomou a direção de um corredor até chegar a um dos quartos. Atrás dele, vi quando ele abriu a porta e deu passagem para mim.

-Wow... – murmurei. Acho que a casa que eu havia acabado de alugar podia caber ali. Tinha até uma cama king size que dava para oito Bellas dormirem juntas.

-Pode se trocar. – ele me entregou a mochila com minhas coisas e deu um sorriso mais sincero. Entrei e fiquei parada no meio do quarto, olhando entre a cama e a porta, observando o detalhe dos móveis, enquanto ele apoiou o corpo na batente da porta – Pode tomar um banho enquanto eu decido sobre a comida, ok?

-Ok. – falei de onde eu estava. Ele deu outro sorriso e afastou-se, fechando a porta para eu ter mais privacidade.

A primeira coisa que fiz ao ficar sozinha? Joguei-me na cama e comecei a pular nela.

Era a primeira vez que eu tinha uma daquele tamanho só para mim, oras.

* * *

-Não está _mesmo_ com frio? – Edward perguntou pela terceira vez desde que, depois de jantarmos comida italiana, sentamos na sacada para apreciar a vista do Ediz Hook e os demais navios ancorados próximo ao porto. A casa não ficava perto, mas era possível ver os contornos do estreito e da baía por conta da iluminação.

-Não. – respondi, balançando a cabeça. Ele segurava uma manta para que eu me cobrisse caso sentisse frio, então dei um sorriso e continuei – Não está tão frio assim.

Edward deixou a manta em cima de um puff que tinha ao lado da cadeira de descanso onde ele estava e começou a olhar a vista comigo.

-Nunca teve essa vista, Swan? – ele perguntou ao meu lado quando o silêncio ficou forte entre nós.

-Nunca. Quer dizer, só por fotos. – dei um sorriso. Enquanto Edward estava sentado, eu preferi ficar em pé, curvando meu corpo ao apoiar os braços na proteção da sacada. A vista era muito bonita mesmo.

-Já foi a algum desses restaurantes? – ele perguntou. Sem tirar os olhos das luzes da baía, escutei quando ele se levantou e se aproximou de mim.

Pelo canto dos olhos, vi Edward se apoiar também ao meu lado ao curvar o corpo. Ele então virou para mim, arqueando uma sobrancelha enquanto esperava minha resposta.

-Nunca. – finalmente respondi – Acho que agora terei tempo, não é?

-Um deles é o _New Moon. – _ele falou animado.

Acho que Edward pensava que eu já havia ouvido falar desse restaurante, porque ele parecia animado _demais._ Não sei se era um lugar importante, então fiquei esperando pela explicação, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-É um lugar famoso daqui.

-Ah. – dei de ombros ao ouvir a explicação. Devia ser um desses restaurantes onde o consumo mínimo devia ser de quinhentos dólares onde eu nunca na vida colocaria meus pés.

-Minha mãe conta que o lugar é abençoado. O _New Moon_ fica numa ilhota pra onde as pessoas levam alguém especial. Foi lá que meu pai a pediu em casamento.

Dei uma risada e Edward me olhou, curioso.

-Desculpe, eu não estou rindo da sua história. – tratei logo de explicar, abafando o riso – É que logo que você falou o nome, achei que seria um lugar onde nunca pisaria por causa do preço. Agora com a explicação eu realmente _sei _que nunca vou pisar lá.

Percebi que o rosto tinha uma sombra de confusão, como se ele não entendesse o que eu falava.

-Como assim?

Olhei-o fixamente porque eu não achava possível que alguém não percebesse uma coisa tão óbvia.

-Eu não sou _especial_ pra ninguém nesse sentido, Edward. – expliquei, voltando a olhar o estreito de areia – Vou passar o resto da vida longe desse lugar. – falei com bom humor, tentando fazer com que ele risse do que eu falava.

Ele não riu. Pelo contrário – ele me olhava como se eu tivesse agora duas cabeças.

-O que... – ele começou. Parou, umedeceu os lábios e continuou – Por que... por que diz essas coisas?

Ficamos em silêncio. Foi tão constrangedor que _doeu._

-Porque é verdade, oras. – dei de ombros, evitando encará-lo. A vista era mais importante no momento – Eu não sou especial pra ninguém.

-Não, não é verdade, Bella. – ele tentou enfatizar o "_verdade" _na frase dele – E eu gostaria que evitasse falar assim de você mesma na minha frente.

Desta vez, eu que havia ficado confusa e olhava para ele como se tivesse duas cabeças.

Voltamos a ficar em silêncio, olhando a paisagem, até que ele resolveu falar de novo:

-Isso é tudo culpa minha.

-Culpa de quê? – perguntei, curiosa.

-Você ser desse jeito agora. – ele admitiu, olhando não para mim, mas para os pontos iluminados próximo ao estreito de areia – Achando que vai ficar sozinha, que não é _especial _pra ninguém, _afastando_ todo mundo.

-O que você tem a ver com isso? – franzi o cenho, tentando entender o ponto dele.

-Você ficou assim depois que nos separamos, Bella. – ele apertou a ponte do nariz, os olhos fechados com força – Antes você era a mais positiva de todo mundo, sempre nos animando e incentivando, sempre ajudando e fazendo companhia aos outros. Agora você mal sai de casa, tem poucos amigos e ainda é negativa a ponto de sempre esperar pelo _pior _das coisas como se não quisesse se decepcionar se derem errado mesmo! – ele se exasperou no final e eu não pude deixar de ficar absolutamente _pasma _com o que ele dizia.

-Edward, eu...

-Você nem faz questão de manter contato com as pessoas. Foi difícil eu conseguir descobrir onde você estava depois de todos esses anos porque você havia _sumido._ – ele me cortou, passando a mão pelo cabelo e deixando-o mais bagunçado que o normal – Emmett falou que isso é por causa da depressão, e ele e Rosalie fazem o possível pra evitar que as coisas voltem a ser como antes. Que voltem a ser depois que nós nos separamos.

Edward finalmente parou e respirou fundo, soltando o ar lentamente.

-Edward... – comecei num hesitação. Tinha medo que ele explodisse comigo como aconteceu há alguns minutos – Nada disso é culpa sua.

Ele me olhou irritado. Os olhos verdes chegavam a brilhar como um dos faróis perto do estreito.

-Isso poderia ter acontecido mesmo que não tivéssemos nos separado. – forcei um sorriso porque no fundo ele tinha razão em dizer que as coisas ficaram desse jeito depois do que aconteceu entre nós. O terapeuta já havia falado sobre esses meus problemas de isolamento – Eu gosto de ter poucos amigos, de ver _House_ sozinha e...

-E agora prefere mudar pra uma cidade sem Jacob, Rosalie e Emmett, os _únicos_ amigos que manteve em quatro anos.

-Edward...

-Deixe-me pelo menos ajudar. – ele implorou – Vamos voltar a ser amigos.

Por que isso, meu Deus? E tão de súbito... Ele nem parecia o Edward confidente que eu conhecia antes.

-O-Ok... eu acho. - respondi depois de um momento no qual ficamos nos olhando sem piscar – Eu vou tentar.

Ele deu um suspiro de alívio e passou de novo a mão no cabelo, enquanto eu voltava a olhar a baía.

E toda essa discussão por causa de um restaurante... Imagine se fosse por algo sério. Será que ele iria...

Subitamente senti meu corpo ser envolvido por uma fonte de calor que veio junto com os braços de Edward. Em poucos segundos eu estava involuntariamente abraçada a ele.

-Você me perdoa? – ele falou com a voz abafada no meu cabelo – Perdoa pelo que aconteceu entre nós?

-Edward, pare... – senti um _pavor _enorme por me ver tão próxima a ele depois de tantos anos longe – Do que...

-Só _responda_, Bella, não pense demais.

-O-Ok... – murmurei de novo, sentindo-me _sufocada._

Achei que ele me soltaria depois da minha resposta, mas estava errada. Ele continuou me sufocando com o abraço e o calor dele, e não parava de suspirar como se estivesse _muito _cansado.

-Eu sinto muito... – ele murmurou – Eu sinto _tanto... _

-Oh.

Finalmente entendi.

_Edward se sentia culpado. _

Sem quebrar o contato, girei meu corpo para ficarmos de frente, ele ainda me abraçando.

-Eu sinto muito também. – murmurei, enterrando meu rosto na camisa dele.

Uma risada curta fez com o que o corpo dele tremesse.

-Você sente pelo quê, Bella? Você não fez _nada. _

Dei também um suspiro cansado.

-Se eu tivesse sido mais forte, eu não teria ficado... _obcecada _pela minha paixonite aguda. – senti os braços dele me apertarem nesse momento – Eu queria ter sido mais forte, seguido em frente e evitado tudo isso. E nem teria sido preciso me isolar pra esquecer tudo.

Edward deu mais um suspiro e continuou me abraçando.

-Lembra quando foi a última vez que nos abraçamos? – ele perguntou do nada.

_Sim. _

Havia sido uma semana antes de descobrir sobre o relacionamento dele com Kate.

Uma semana antes de tudo mudar.

Fechei os olhos para evitar que as emoções negativas tomassem conta de mim. Ele havia pedido para eu parar com aquelas coisas.

Não sei por quanto tempo ficamos daquele jeito, mas perdemos a noção do tempo depois que tiramos todo o peso do mundo de nossos ombros.

* * *

**Desculpem de novo pela demora. Segunda vez que atraso tudo por aqui :(**

**Nossa, dez pessoas lindas comentaram no capítulo passado, isso é tão bom, eu fico tão agradecida a quem se manifesta e me diz se estou indo pelo caminho certo... :) Obrigada a todos! Parei um pouco de responder por falta de tempo. Vou procurar voltar a responder, prometo! :( **

**Tenho três ideias para o outtake no PoV do Edward:**

**1) Primeira vez que reencontra Bella em quatro anos;**

**2) A última vez que se abraçaram:**

**3) Edward cuidando de Bella depois da morte de Felix.**

**Haverá outros, claro :) No momento gostaria mais de ver qual desses vocês gostariam de ler.**

**Digam o que acharam deste capítulo. Gostaram da conversa entre os dois? Gostaram do início da segunda fase da história? **

**Aos que apoiam Bellinha arranjando outro namorado para deixar Edward com ciúmes... aguardem! *evil smile***

**Próximo capítulo dia **_05 de maio_**.**

**Um beijo!**


End file.
